A dreaded secret
by Erza the scarlet knight
Summary: Sakura is more then happy finding out she has been allowed in to konoha private high school, the only problem is she has to attend as a guy if shes discovered she will be kicked out, what happens when a certian Uchiha confesses he knows her secret
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did well I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction ..and id probably be filthy stinkin rich oh yeah this is my first actual fan fiction but iv been writing stories for about 8 years anyways please review ^_^~**

_Ring… please…ring _I thought looking up at the clock that just so happened to be at the front of the class behind Fuji- sensei who was talking about math or English or something boring like that

"and that students ,is how dogs give birth" Fuji-sensei said throwing his arms up in the air wildly and twitching crazily.

Or he could be talking randomly as usual I sighed face palming why did he end up being our teacher? We learned absolutely nothing and middle school graduation was just around the corner not to mention I hadn't even picked a high school yet I could feel the stress building up inside me I looked over the class to see if any of them looked as stressed as I was

And of course none of them did the boys cheered and banged their heads on their desks excitedly as Fuji-sensei pulled out a picture of dogs ..erm mating the girls painted each others nails and texted people

For the love of god why did I end up in such a retarded middle school I would make sure to actually read about what high school I'm going to go to instead of picking a random name and a applying

_ZING ZING ZING _

Finally the broken school bell rang loudly and painfully I quickly grabbed my bag and dashed out the class room door freedom YES !.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I'm home !" I sighed slipping my shoes off and walking in to our families small kitchen

"welcome home Sakura, how was school ?" my mom asked slicing carrots for dinner her back turned to me her long pink hair was pulled in to a pony tale her trademark navy green apron was wrapped around her small frame geez why was my mom so…cute?.

"same old, same old" I took a can of root beer from the fridge and chugged it

"I see" she smile paused and then said what I knew she was going to say

"so have you decided on a high school yet you only have 2 weeks to choose "

I shrugged then looked down at my feet "I.. um don't know yet ill figure it out"

My mothers face changed from a concerned look to a smirk.

"well I actually sent a request for you to go to a school a few weeks ago and today I got a letter saying that you were accepted "

I paused I was completely shocked that my mother had done this with out telling me anything I was also shocked that I was actually accepted I was nervous to ask but I knew there was no way out of it

"umm, what school?"

My mom had a huge grin on her face "Konoha private high school "

I spat the root beer out of my mouth in shock some dripping off my chin

"how did you pull that off?"

Mom put a finger to her chin and winked "well I happen to know the owner of the school we were classmates back in the day"

I was so happy konoha Private high school was for the extremely rich and power or geniuses

Both I was not I was middle class and had a c+ average

"thank you thank you thank you!" I gave my mom a tight bear hug

She laughed then pulled away

"But for you to be able to go there you kinda have to dress like a boy"

My stomach clenched …

"WHY?" I chocked

"well …you see the list for girls to go to konoha was already full so I sighed you up as a boy " she smiled nervously

I fell to my knees why me! How could I possibly pass off as a boy I was never around boys except at school my father had run off with another woman when I was 5 this was to much ..I then realised something else "mom?"

"umm yes Sakura?"

I gulped "what about ..my hair" I stroked the ends nervously it was finally past my back I had been growing it out forever

"well, its going to have to be cut ..a lot"

"NOOOOOO" I jumped to my feet and ran for the door "wait right there Sakura !" mom grabbed me by my beloved hair and dragged me towards the bathroom "wait not now I don't start high school till two weeks from now PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE"

Despite my begging mom cut my hair it was just slightly past my ears the two weeks past by quickly my classmates never really mentioned my short hair ..I guess none of them cared I passed all my exams that made me happy, I didn't have to re do it like the rest of the class did, Fuji-sensei wore a dress to the grad …crazy old man and I was now dreading high school my life SUCKS how the hell am I going to pass off as a GUY!

**And that's the end of chapter one its short I know but this is pretty much the introduction please review to tell me if its any good haaha ^_^ **


	2. ChapteR 2 :WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH

I stood in awe at the building in front of me konoha private high school it looked exactly how I thought it would , huge and classy I shifted nervously on my feet students stepped out of their fancy sports cars and limousines the girls wore a classic styled uniform but you could tell it was top quality just by looking at it the color was a dark green with the skirt falling just slightly past the knees the guys uniform _my _uniform was black with a black tie I had to admit it was pretty comfy.

I suddenly felt like I was going to pass out I know I'm going to be discovered as a girl what kind of guy has _PINK _hair? I then remembered what my mom said to me this morning

"_Sakura at school your name will be Ren Haruno cool name huh? Here this is your uniform I'm sure you will look adorable, in a boy kind of way hahaha don't let yourself be discovered or you will have to switch schools my friend, the owner of konoha high is doing this as a favour but if your found out there's nothing he can do"_

I inhaled then exhaled

"_DON'T BE NERVOUS SAKURA YOU CAN DO THIS YOU WILL BE JUST LIKE ONE OF THE GUYS IN NO TIME CHAA" _

My inner self cheered, my outer self disagreed completely

Okay all I had to do now was walk through that door come on feet move

It took all the courage in me to move one foot when suddenly I was crashed in to by a spiky haired blond causing me to fall to the ground the blond had also fallen

"whoa sorry about that dude !" the blond said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I paused for a second …dude? He called me dude ! YES that means I do look like a boy maybe I wont be discovered after all.

"oh that's alright ,ah! I mean" I depend my voice to sound more manly? "that's alright man I shouldn't have been standing there like a retard"

The blond laughed then stood up he grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me up too

"your new right ? I'm Naruto Uzumaki iv gone here since middle school, what's your name?"

"I'm saku- I mean Ren Haruno its uh cool meeting you ..bro?"

Ugh I probably sound like an idiot

" you to ! Now I gotta find that stupid Teme see you later Ren !"

Naruto then dashed away in a different direction , wait if this "teme" was that way why did Naruto run over here and knock me over ?

I sighed and rubbed my sore hip weird guy ..but now I was more confident about how I looked I could now walk through the doors without having to worry.

The inside was even classier then the outside and looked even bigger I looked down at my map and my list of classes that I had gotten from the office. so I have home room with kakashi sensei first in room 120 I wonder were that is maybe I could ask someone

I walked down many halls and tired to ask a few people were the room was but they all just walked past me like they didn't even see me I groaned in frustration

Suddenly I heard girls screaming loudly and happily? I couldn't make out much of what they were saying but it sounded like "SASUKE-KUN !"

Over and over again , I couldn't help wanting to see what was going on I walked around the corner to were the screaming was coming from I was shocked to see about 20 girls surrounding a raven haired boy my age he had a look of hatred on his face he was pinned to his locker with no way of escape

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!, IV LOVED YOU SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL"

"NO SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU I MADE YOU A BOXED LUNCH PLEASE EAT IT"

"I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOR EVERRRRRRR"

"I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES"

I stood there flabbergasted …that poor guy though I had to admit he was very ,very attractive so I guess it wouldn't be that surprising he had fans but.. that many at one time would make anyone crazy ,he handled it well it was pretty impressive

"TEME, there you are ! Iv been looking all over for you, bastard!" a familiar voice screamed

The fan girls paused then spread apart so that Naruto could get to this "Sasuke"

"what do you want, dobe" Sasuke said his dark eyes narrowing

" we have to get to class NOW or we are going to be late for home room" Naruto pointed an angry finger "I am not cleaning the toilets AGAIN !"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "whatever ,lets go"

The fan girls moaned and groaned but let Sasuke go with Naruto

I then realised I had to get to class too and still didn't know were it was I looked around to see if I could find someone to ask I didn't really wanna ask fan girls so I ignored them I spotted a girl with long dark blue hair and white coloured eyes she didn't look like a fan girl so I decided to ask her she was entering her locker combo when I walked up to her

"uh ,excuse me" I used my manly voice

The blue haired girl turned around

"oh..um y-yes?" the girl said shyly

"do you know were kakashi- sensei's home room class is?"

"yes t-that's my home room w-would you like me to take you there?" she asked looking down slightly

"sure that would be great ,thanks !"

"no problem" the girl smiled softly

"I'm Ren Haruno by the way what's your name?

" I'm Hinata Hyuga n-nice to meet you Haruno-san

"just call me Ren" I smiled

"okay..Ren-san"

"you don't need the san part I added"

"uh okay..Ren" Hinata blushed

It was still strange introducing my self as Ren instead of Sakura but I guess I would get use to it

I followed Hinata down the hall I memorised how to get there so I wouldn't get lost next time

"well here it I-is Hinata opened the door and we both went inside I looked around there were actually a lot of students way more then there were at my old school " our h-home room teacher is usually late Hinata said placing her stuff on a desk

"okay" I said still looking around the class when I heard

"YO REN OVER HERE OVERRR HEREEE!" Narutos voice? I looked around but still couldn't see him I then noticed a few girls around a desk blocking the view of the people sitting at it the only reason I knew Naruto was there was because I could see a single blond spike and a hand waving above the girls heads

I looked over at Hinata who was as red as a tomato I patted her on the head

"thanks for helping me"

Hinata only nodded then turned away

I shrugged then walked towards Naruto

Naruto grinned at me when I got to him

The girls on the other hand gave me somewhat rude looks what was with them?

"whats up?" I asked glancing at the girls who were now giving me evil glares

" I wanted to introduce you to Teme Naruto gestured to his right I then for the first time noticed Sasuke was there ..so that's why the girls were swarming and giving me death glares. even though I was dressed as a boy did I look like a homosexual or something ?

That would be pretty awkward

"Sasuke this is Ren Haruno hes new and pretty cool I mean I crashed in to him pretty hard this morning and he didn't even threaten to kill me"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me I shrugged and looked at Naruto

"Ren, this is Sasuke Uchiha HES A BASTARD!" Naruto glared at sasuke

"and your still a dobe" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

"TEME!"

"dobe"

'TEME"

"dobe"

I couldn't help but snicker at that I could tell that they were pretty close friends

"I want to introduce you to the rest of my friends to!" Naruto said finally stopping his name calling

"that would be cool I said smiling"

"alright!" Naruto cheered

Naruto had introduced me to his friends Shikamaru Nara a lazy looking guy with pineapple styled hair do

Kiba inuzuka a guy that secretly snuck his dog Akamaru in to class and Choji Akimichi a chubby guy that was constantly eating chips

They were all really nice and talkative with me I felt like I was already fitting in they did ask about my hair and why it was pink it was difficult explaining that it was natural and I couldn't dye it but they did believe me so it wasn't so bad

The only one who was not talking was Sasuke I wondered if he was shy or something it was hard for me to keep my eyes off him he was just so good looking his raven hair pale skin and dark eyes matched him so well I didn't want to look like a homo so I forced myself not to stare

Kakashi Sensei showed up very late spoke for about 5 minutes stopped then pulled out a orange book that said Icha icha paradise on the cover a few students face palmed Naruto screamed PERVERT then went right back to talking I spoke with Hinata for a while to

Classes went by pretty fast , this school really wasn't so bad I think I'm going to like coming to Konoha High.

**End of chapter two this one was a lot longer then chapter one ..hopefully not toooo long if so..please tell me thank you soooooo much for reading I promise its going to get more interesting now all the minor parts are taken of ! Please review XOXOOXXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh OH !

_Beep beep beep! _

My alarm clock rang annoyingly in to my ears I groaned rolled over and reach for my clock to see what time it was, 7:15

I frowned forced my self up then stretched I hated having to wake up especially when I was in a deep sleep

Although I was kind of excited, Naruto had invited me to have lunch with him, Sasuke and the rest of his friends it felt good having people ask you to eat with them at my old school I was a complete loner

I didn't like any of the people there ..but still it was kind of lonely. I really liked Naruto he was friendly and open about pretty much everything

I jelled my hair in to a boy style and put on my uniform I went down stairs to say good morning to my mom

Mom smiled and handed me my lunch

"have a good day at school….._son_" mom laughed

" yeah, yeah" I smirked then went off to school

Being a boy wasn't so hard to be honest I kind of liked it I didn't have to worry about looking good or anything like that.

First period today was PE with Gai sensei he was pretty intense and his eye brows gave me the creeps on the plus side Naruto and Sasuke were in my PE class to so I could at least talk to some one Gai senseis mini me was also there helping out, his friends Tenten and Neji were also there it turned out Neji was Hinata's cousin I thought they were related by their eyes and I was right!

"I'M GOING TO DO WAY MORE LAPS THEN YOU TEME" Naruto yelled fist pumping as he did

"hn you can try dobe " Sasuke said in a very uncaring voice

They began racing around the track they were going so fast that they looked like blurs

Gai sensei was going on about youth and what not while rock lee Gais mini me cried tears of joy

Neji and Tenten kind of just stood there ignoring everything

I began doing laps I was pretty good at track so this was easy for me Naruto and Sasuke had tied on their little race this did not please Naruto

"TEME you cheated!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow " I wouldn't need to cheat while racing you …dobe"

"ren ,whose better me or Sasuke!" Naruto said staring right at me

"um I wasn't really watching your race" I lied taking a sip from my water bottle

Naruto crossed his arms "ill beat you at something else"

"whatever" Sasuke walked away leaving a fuming Naruto

"that Sasuke makes me so mad" turning to me with a twisted up face

"but you are best friends right?" I laughed

Naruto looked at me like I had two heads

"what! Friends with that teme no way!" he then stormed off in to the changing room

I followed it was embarrassing but I had to change , I didn't look at any of the guys, just walked in to one of the private changing rooms then waited to make sure all the guys were fully clothed I checked the vest under my uniform that kept my chest from showing then walked out .

At lunch I sat with Naruto ,Sasuke ,Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji it was outside under a big tree we used a blanket that Choji brought to sit on

" and then! He said I was eating way to much ramen and I was like you can never have enough ramen then the old guy closed it I was like oh my gawd what are you doing and-"

"no one cares dobe " Sasuke said cutting off Narutos rant on how he got kicked out of his favourite Ramen place

"what did you say TEME!"

"he's right ..please stop talking " Neji said giving Naruto a really irritated look

Naruto grumbled then turned away Shikamaru laughed and choji continued to eat chips

Everyone was talking about random things when a high pitched voice called "SASUKE-KUN"

Naruto smirked oh look _Sasuke-kun _its your girlfriend"

Girlfriend? I was kind of surprised I didn't think Sasuke would have a girlfriend since he never really talked to anyone except Naruto

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare "she's not my girlfriend"

I looked up, a girl with redish hair and red glasses walked towards the tree we were sitting under

She sat really close to sasuke she leaned her head on his shoulder and said "why don't you ever answer my text's honey or ever call me back"

Sasuke twitched

"go away"

"now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" the red head complained

"your not my girlfriend, go away"

"ill be Mrs. Karin uchiha someday"

Naruto burst out laughing hitting the ground with his fist

Sasuke's face flushed

Kiba joined in with Narutos laughter

"no you wont !" Sasuke snapped

Karins eyes filled with tears, then she ran away crying "sasuke your heartless" could be heard from the distance

"look you made Mrs. uchiha cry" Shikamaru smirked

"shut up all of you!" Sasuke said glaring slightly

I wondered what that was all about I turned to naruto

"uh.. Is she gonna be okay?"

Naruto had a goofy grin on his face "she will be over it by tomorrow and back to stalking sasuke in no time , dattebayo!

I guess she's just another crazy fan girl.. must be hard for sasuke I feel pretty bad for him.

At the end of the day I was late getting out of class (I wanted to stay longer to study)…. and was in a hurry to go home I ran out of the door and was just about to run down the stairs to the gate when I noticed a familiar raven haired guy standing by the tree that we all ate under earlier today I wasn't sure if I should talk to him or not id never actually spoken to him alone in the end I decided to see what he was doing

"uh hey Sasuke what are you doing here all alone?"

Sasuke looked at me with an annoyed look "nothing" he muttered turning away from me

He's pretty hard to talk to…

"just waiting for a ride?" I said trying to keep the conversation going

"no"

I twitched he's more anti social then me

"when are you going home? Its kind of getting chilly right"

"your annoying"

I twitched even more …this was going nowhere

"well I'm just gonna ..go home talk to you later Sasuke"

I turned to walk away, to get out of this very awkward situation

"I know you're a girl.."

My whole body froze I felt like I couldn't breathe I was only able to force out one word

"what?"

**And that's the end of chapter 3 Yep sasuke knew the whole time can you guess how he knows?**

**PLEASE REVIEW ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER *THROWS SASUKE* SASUKE WILL TO!**

**SASUKE:WTF NO I WONT **

**SHHHH THEY DON'T HAVE TO KNOWW **


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha is a demon

"what…hahahah Sasuke that's a funny joke I didn't know you had such a good sense of humour "

My stomach was clenched and I could tell I was shaking , how did he know? When did he find out oh god this is bad…very ,very bad did I do something to make him think I was a girl?

Sasuke walked up closer to me so that he could look right into my eyes his already dark eyes darkened even more

"you are a girl and your name is Sakura Haruno" his stare never leaving mine

Oh god oh no oh no oh no he knows my name too!

"_KILL HIM IT'S THE ONLY WAY BASH HIS HEAD WITH A HAMMER AND RUN AWAY ,GO ALL HIGURAHSI ON HIS ASS NO ONE WILL SUSPECT SWEET LITTLE SAKURA"_

My inner self shrieked

My outer self rejected that idea right away ,no I cant kill him I'm no good with blood

Ill try to make him think it was a mistake …

"what dude, are you kidding me do I look like a girl to you? ,and Sakura REALLY ha-ha come on man is it because of my hair ..I cant help that its …well pink"

Sasukes face never changed, damn it !

"stop playing games iv known from the beginning " Sasuke said giving me an even more annoyed look I

Gave up on trying to fool him…

"okay…okay how did you know?" I said dropping my guy voice

Sasuke smirked " my father told me"

I was very confused his father?

"uh what do you mean ?"

"my father owns this school, he's the one that let you come here"

I felt relieved hearing that so that's how he knew

"so I can trust you not to tell anyone ..right?" I said feeling a lot better

"I don't know it might be interesting to see how people react" sasuke smirked even more "what are you going to do for me to keep my mouth shut"

"wait…what!" black mail! NO WAY

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KILL HIM DO IT DO IT I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE DRILL IS GOD DAMN SEXY EYES OUT _

Sexy?

_COME ON YOU WERE THINKING IT TO_

Uh no I wasn't..

_WE ARE THE SAME PERSON SO YES…YOU WERE _

Just go away !

"what do you want me to do?" I resisted the urge to punch his face

He gave me a look that looked like he was thinking deeply

"you can be my slave for as long as you go to school here"

"what NO!, I refuse what about your father he's allowing me to come here as long as I'm not discovered shouldn't you be helping me ? Not black mailing me"

"I don't care about what my father thinks, I _think_ it will be fun having my own personal slave"

I grabbed him by the shirt " you are twisted !" sasuke smirked, he moved his head closer to my neck and whispered in my ear I shivered from his warm breathe on my neck "maybe I am"

I pushed him away showed him the middle finger then ran off what a bastard he must be some sort of sadist ! Me a slave no way ! I already have one secret I don't need another I ran all the way home I slammed the door on my way in then ran up stairs slamming my bed room door too! I flopped on my bed then pull the covers over my entire body

This SUCKS ! Maybe I should call Ino…I took my cell phone out of my pocket then dialled Inos number

_Ring ring ring ring _

"hello,Ino speaking" a cheerful voice sang on the other end of the phone

"hey Ino its me"

"FORE HEAD ! HOWS IT GOING GIRL WHY DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ino was almost screaming

"sorry Ino pig iv been busy with school "

"oh really. Schools more important then me !"

"ha-ha you know what I mean anyways something horrible just happened to me"

Inos tone changed to a more serious one " what happened are you being bullied again ?"

I cringed at the memories of me being bully by some girls back in elementary school

"no not that ..well kind of" let me explain"

I told Ino everything that happened from me dressing as a boy to Sasuke black mailing me

"that is actually pretty .hot "

"INO!" it was not hot …not at all

"ha-ha sorry, sorry fore head well…my advice is to do what ever he says he _is _the son of the guy that owns the building he could have you kicked out just like that !"

" I know that … your not helpful Ino why do I even call you?"

"because you love me duh!"

I rolled my eyes "well I gotta go Ino talk to you later"

"okay bye ! Call me more often its so boring in America!"

"I will I will byee" I hung up how could I live through tomorrow …ugh WHY ME '

**Sasuke pov **

"TEME! Wait up"

I could hear the annoying voice of that stupid dobe coming closer and closer to me I tried to keep my pace up to get away from him but suddenly he was right beside me

"did you do the home work" naruto asked scratching his ass

"I'm not letting you copy off me"

"AW COME ON TEME"

" no dobe .."

" fine ill ask Ren I'm sure he will let me" Naruto said crossing his arms

I couldn't help but smirk at that comment I was looking forward to seeing my little slave

"what makes you think that?"

"well because Ren's really nice and for a boy he's cute!" Naruto paused "wait. NO not in that way I'm not GAY I was just saying he has a really cute personality …wait that doesn't sound right either!"

I continued to ignore the dobe as much as I could, I enjoyed watching Naruto thinking he was attracted to a guy probably a little to much we made it to class and there I saw her talking to hyugas cousin when she heard us come in she turned around her short pink hair twirling we made eye contact she glared at me her eyes full of hatred I showed her one of my best smirks her emerald eyes narrowed and she went right back to talking to the younger hyuga

"hey teme what did you do to Ren, he looks like he wants to kill you " Naruto said giving me a confused look " nothing " I muttered walking to my seat 6 annoying girls walked over to talk to me but the only girl I wanted to talk to was _Sakura_

"what !" Sakura asked giving me a dirty look clearly angry with me asking to talk to her alone

"I have a job for you"

She looked like she really wanted to punch me

"fine what is it?"

I pulled out 5 folders filled with work that had to be done

"home work" I handed them to her she opened one folder and her eyes widened

"I'm not even in this class , how am I suppose to do it !"

" you will figure it out …if not everyone's going to know about you being a girl"

"FINE!" Sakura yelled taking all my home work with her

This was going to be even better then I thought " oh Sasuke- kun" I heard that stupid bitch karins

Annoying voice I had no time for her..so I made a run for it

**Sakura pov **

I stormed down the halls how could that …Uchiha ! Be so cruel I didn't even do anything to him and he forces me to be his slave I walked to my locker I entered my combo and tried opening it …. It didn't open GOD DAMN IT I punched at it until there was a hole

"whoa ..someone's in a bad mood" I looked up to see shikamaru grinning

"oh…hey "

"you do realise that's not your locker right?"

"huh?"

Shikamaru pointed to the locker next to the one I destroyed

"that's yours" he tried to hold in a laugh "you just destroyed Rock lees locker"

I then noticed a few nasty photos of Gai-sensei WOOPS

"is something wrong ?" shikamaru asked poking at the now broken locker

"no.. I'm just tired that's all tell lee I'm sorry and that ill pay the school for the damages "

Shikamaru shrugged ,hope you uh wake up soon"

"thanks" I sighed then walked away as I turned the corner I heard a voice say "WHAT IN THE POWER OF YOUTH HAPPENED TO MY LOCKER GAI SENSEIS PHOTOS NOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYY

WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

I then heard Shikamarus loud laughter

That night I was up until midnight doing all that stupid jerks home work now I really was going to be tired

**And that's the end of chapter 4 yaay I think this has been the best chapter yet ….poor lee his locker has been destroyed anyways please review **

**ROCK LEE: REVIEW IN THE POWER OF YOUTH **


	5. Chapter 5: the mall with a chicken butt

"Sakura, are you sick your pale and your eyes are all baggy!" mom said concern in her voice she was in the middle of making my lunch when I had gloomily walked down the stairs

"no I just didn't get enough sleep that's all"

" why?, were you on the phone with Ino all night again"

I couldn't tell my mom that I was a SLAVE to her friends son and that I was doing all his home work that would be far to awkward

"yeah, she was talking non stop I just couldn't get away" I fake laughed

Mom gave me a questioning look …I hated when she looked at me like that it meant she thought something else was up

"well try to go to bed sooner here's your lunch have a good day at school"

"thanks" I took the boxed lunch gently from her then left for hell.. oh I mean school

I knew this was going to be another horrible day with mister emo face.

And as I thought there he was in all his Uchiha glory standing at the tree were he confessed he knew I was a girl

When he saw me coming he smirked then started walking towards me

"_ITS NOT TO LATE TO KILL HIM __I SEE A SHOVEL THE JANITOR WAS USING TO PLANT FLOWERS IN THE GARDEN SMASH HIS FACE WITH IT"_

Not now inner self, go away

"_GRRRR" _

"well?" the Uchiha asked towering over me with that damn smirk on his face

"here, be grateful, I spent all night working on this"

I handed him all his stupid home work he took it from me opened one of the folders looked it over walked over to a trash can then threw them all AWAY.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" all my hard work …wasted !

"you got almost all the questions wrong plus iv already done it"

I grabbed him by his shirt " THEN WHAT DID YOU NEED ME FOR!"

He stared… then moved his face closer to mine and said "your making a scene"

"what?" I turned my head to the direction he was looking , and to my horror about 20 people were staring right at us girls had heart shaped eyes and guys snickered and whispered to each other I quickly let go, ,then ran for the doors

NOW I REALLY DO LOOK LIKE A HOMOSEXUAL with all my rage I felt like punching something so I punched the first thing I saw , a weird clay sculpture that looked like a two year old made it

With one hit it crumbled to pieces , I sighed …I felt a little better , but I wouldn't for long I had home room first period today its like I cant escape him

I slowly made my way to home room I heard from behind me the cry of Rock lee

'" MY ART PROJECT OF GAI SENSEI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Woops…..sorry lee…I quickly sped up my pace.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In home room I took my seat next to Hinata she smiled and greeted me

Like my mom she had asked if I had enough sleep I told her I was up all night doing home work

I said it to her but my eyes were looking straight at Sasuke he noticed this, looked me right in the eye and gave me a small smirk

Naruto saw me looking their way so he gestured for me to come over to their side of the class room I groaned inwardly got up and walked over to them to see what Naruto wanted

He looked like he had some kind of idea going on in his head

" wanna hang out with us at the mall today?" Naruto asked excitedly

That …was not such a good idea first of all what if someone saw me second…

My eyes shifted to Sasuke…I don't really wanna be around him ! More then I have to

"um sorry Naruto I'm kind of-"

"that sounds like a good idea" Sasuke said looking our way his eyes saying … you better come or else…

I choked …that damn chicken butt…face..?

"wow even teme agrees !" Narutos face looked more then shocked

"this is a first sasuke never wants to do stuff, you gotta come Ren!"

Narutos eyes sparkled with hope …I looked away …no…don't give in to his cuteness or Sasukes chicken butt evilness

Narutos eyes sparkled more intensely Sasukes evilness grew and grew ..it felt like the room was becoming smaller and smaller

"OKAY FINE !"

" _I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE FIGHT IN YOU SAKURA"_

Shut up ! You always show up when your not welcome

"_FINE, BUT SINCE YOUR GOING ANYWAYS GET ME A BURGER AND A FROZEN LEMONADE FROM THE FOOD CORT _

That…actually sounds good

Naruto cheered

I dared not look at Sasuke

" morning class!"

Kakashi sensei had finally shown up

"YOUR LATE AGAIN OLD MAN"

Naruto called

Kakashi sensei rolled his eyes " well you see I was helping deliver a baby this morning so…"

"LIER!" Naruto accused

The rest of the class nodded in agreement

"well anyways, do what you kids do …I'm going to work on my reading"

He then pulled out his little orange book

Everyone face palmed

At the end of the day I called my mom and told her I was going to be late coming home when I told her I was going to the mall with friends she was very excited

I met Sasuke and Naruto in front of the tree Shikamaru and the rest of the guys had other things to do so they couldn't come that was unfortunate for me since that meant it would be harder to avoid Sasuke

"you guys ready for some SHOPPING" Naruto said shaking his fist in the air

" you sound like a queer" Sasuke said shaking his head

" WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?" Naruto yelled trying to throw a punch at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged of course

Damn I would have loved to see that..

When we got to the mall Naruto instantly wanted to go in to the arcade

We stayed there for about 45 minutes watching Naruto kill aliens on one of the games

Sasuke soon got annoyed and said

" I'm out of here"

"what but I haven't beaten level seven yet"

" you haven't even beaten level one yet"

"well I'm staying until I get the top score" Naruto said crossing his arms

"that's fine we will just walk around until you give up or run out of money"

"I don't care what you do DIE ALIEN SCUM!"

Wait 'WE" oh NO I am not walking alone with Evil chicken butt man

Before I could protest Sasuke had me by the arm pulling me out of the arcade

'"LET GO!" I snapped yanking my arm away from him

Sasuke showed me one of his trade mark Smirks

" come on _Sakura" _

" ew don't say my name like that …"

"like what _sakura _?" the way he said it made me shiver but I was not going to let him know that

" what are we doing anyways" I said feeling even more tired then before

"well, I'm going to buy a few things and your going to carry the bags, that's what we are doing"

" are you kidding me?"

He was already walking towards a store ….that bastard he really is a demon

I quickly caught up to him in the store when a sales girl walked towards us "can I help you guys find something ?" it sounded like she was talking to both of us but her eyes were only on Sasuke

"no" Sasuke mumbled pulling me away from the girl

"are you sure really I bet I can find something you will like" the girl had heart shaped eyes, poor thing she was now under the Uchiha spell

"your annoying leave us alone" Sasuke said not even looking at the girls face" the girl had a look of hurt on her she turned away and went to help another customer

"that was mean, you could have been nicer" I said glaring at him

He only shrugged then started pulling out random clothing and throwing them in to my arms he walked towards the girls section he looked through the racks then pulled out a pink and white dress with lace decorated on it

"wow I didn't know you liked dresses I laughed I bet it will suit you!"

"its not for me" Sasuke glared

"then who's it for ..your girlfriend ….whos named Karin" I laughed even harder

"your trying it on" Sasuke said tossing the dress on top of everything else I was holding

"WHAT NO WAY!"

" you will put it on …or else everyone will know your secret, and you will be-"

"I know I know!" I said cutting him off

He smirked then walked towards the changing room

I frowned at the dress hanging up in my changing room I came here dressed as a guy it would look so weird for me to walk out wearing a dress

I did however like it ..a lot actually out of habit I checked the price tag I almost fainted 350 dollars for a dress a DRESS I sighed even if I like it I wont be able to buy it

I slipped it on then looked at my self in the mirror it really did look good on me it was actually pretty sexy I blushed at thinking of my self like that

_Knock knock knock _

"Are you done changing"

Wow Sasuke was already done changing I gave my self one last look over in the mirror then opened the door

He stood there in a black and white shirt and black jeans it looked pretty good on him

Sasuke nodded

"well?" I said looking down this was getting really embarrassing

"its better then the uniform" his expression never changing

" gee thanks" I returned to my changing room and put the uniform back on

After Sasuke had picked what he was buying he took the dress from the rack I put it on then walked towards the cash register

"hey what are you doing ?" I said catching up to him why was he so fast?

He raised an eyebrow "buying clothes"

"not that !" I exclaimed "the dress"

"you don't want it?" he said staring blankly

"well of course I want it, but I cant afford it ..its 350! …350!"

" your not buying it , I am" he then put the clothes on the counter and bought them all

"why did you do that !" I asked shocked that he had spent that much on me!

"because I felt like it" Sasuke said giving me the bag with the dress in it

"now come on Narutos probably already out of money"

I sighed …what was with this guy? Was he evil. Or not evil…

**END OF CHAPTER 5 YAY THIS ONE WAS FUN TO WRITE ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Inos return

A blond haired girl stood in the middle of a busy airport a suitcase in each hand, her eyes set on the clock that was above her.

"She's late" the blond hissed " "I told her to be here right at 3:00 " it was already 3:35

" Excuse me miss are you lost?" a some what obese middle aged man asked, walking towards the blond.

The girl cringed at the mans horrid appearance.

"No, I'm just waiting for a friend" the girl said turning away.

"well then, if your just waiting why don't we spend a little time together" the man asked , oh so creepily! Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, no thanks" the girl flicked his fat hand away.

" _how disgusting"_ the girl thought,

She began to walk away when the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, it will be only for a little while, I'll pay you-"

Before the man could finish the blond had thrown a punch at the man causing him to fall to the ground.

" HOW DARE YOU!, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME CHEAP WHORE!".

The girl kicked the man in the stomach.

" GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH REGRET"

The man jumped up then ran as fast as he could ( fearing for his life)

"THAT'LL SHOW YA TO MESS WITH ME" the girl screamed after him.

"whoa Ino…."

The blond spun around, seeing her best childhood friend standing there.

"Sakura!"!

The blond tackled the pink haired girl to the ground.

"YOUR LATE"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" how was your trip?" I asked pouring Ino a cup of tea.

She took it, then chugged it down in one gulp.

"boring, dull then boring again" she said placing the cup down on the coffee table.

"sorry to hear that" I poured her another cup of tea, this time she drank it slowly. Ino was always going on trips to different parts of the world but never seemed to enjoy the places she went to.

"What about you, Mr Haruno" Ino snickered

I glared at her " same old, same old"

" how's your friend Sasuke?" Ino asked playing with a strand of her blond hair.

"evil, as always"

Ino laughed " anything ..interesting happen?"

"not really"…I paused " he did, buy me a 350 dollar dress though"

Ino spat the tea out that was in her mouth.

"Gross!" I shrieked

"why did he do that?, what kind of dress …is it sluty?" Inos eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"calm, down its just a regular dress.." she always got worked up over the weirdest things.

"show me it" Ino demanded running up stairs to my room, I sighed, rubbed my eyes then followed after her.

" oh my god it's gorgeous" Ino squealed "that Sasuke guy must be loaded"

"I don't really care if he's _loaded" _I said hanging the dress back up in my closet

"you think he's single?" Ino asked flopping down on my bed.

" how should I know?" Ino was way to boy crazy for her own good.

"if he is, give him my number"

" I will for sure do that, I said flopping next to her

"great!" Ino laughed, "it's a shame we cant go to the same school .. But don't worry I'll break in sometimes to see you as a guy".

"it's a deal.." we both laughed for about 45 minutes afterwards it was so much fun having Ino back but who knew when she would be gone again flying to another part of the world.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I'M LATE" my eyes widened in horror at the time on the clock I threw my uniform on then dashed down stairs .

"mom, why didn't you wake me?"

Mom gave me an are you kidding me look. " I did Sakura..5 times" she handed me my lunch " you better hurry".

"thanks!"

I ran down the side walk as fast as I could, I checked my wrist watch, CRAP its already second period how did I manage to sleep in that late.

I decided to cut across the road I didn't bother checking for cars, if I didn't get there soon Gai Sensei would make me run 100 laps around the gym I REFUSE to run that many times its not humanly possible.

I turned a sharp corner, I could see the school building now almost there, almost there!.

_SCREETCH ! HONK, HONK._

I turned my head a red sports car was headed right for me, for some reason I froze, I tried to get my legs to move but they wouldn't budge.

The horn continued to honk, I squeezed my eyes shut, I could feel my legs trembling.

Then out of nowhere, someone pulled me across the road I opened my eyes and looked towards the car, the driver glared at me then gave me the middle finger.

"are you alright?" a voice asked.. Right someone saved me.

I looked up at the guy that had helped me, for a moment I thought it was Sasuke but quickly dismissed that, he _did _look like Sasuke but an older version, also his hair was a bit longer then Sasuke's was .

"erm.. Yes ..thanks for helping me" the guy stared. "Bro"

"you should be more careful on the roads miss" he then walked away not looking back.

Wait a cotton picking minute…MISS oh CRAP ….CRAP IN A HAT he knows I'm a girl …this is not good not good at all.

I made it in time for the last 15 minutes of PE Gai Sensei was not pleased, but with such little time left he didn't make me run laps, thank heavens.

Naruto had asked why I was so late, I told him that I had slept in. I didn't mention the part about me nearly getting hit by a car and having to be saved.

I still don't know why I froze like that, makes me kinda mad that I couldn't save myself.

Plus I had another problem, some weirdo knew I was a girl.

Why was my life so difficult.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing that annoying Uchiha staring at me with a smug look on his face, I glared then turned away.

My goal now was to find out who that mystery guy was and to see if he was going to keep quiet.

"_HANG IN THERE SAKURA"_

Oy vay!

**Finished, please review ****J **


	7. Chapter 7: bye bye future Uchihas

"oh!, I know who that is he's-he's a senior here" Hinata took a sip of her juice box " he's also Sasukes older brother his names Itachi".

Sasukes brother? Well then that made sense that he knew.

I had casually asked Hinata if she knew the guy that had saved me the other day I had described what he looked like and she knew instantly.

I was surprised that Sasuke had a brother, he never talked about having one ..come to think of it he never spoke about his family.

"they don't get along v-very well"

"huh?"

"Sasuke and Itachi…they do-don't get along very well"

"how do you know that?" wow Sasuke didn't even get along with his brother ..now he seems even MORE anti social.

"Neji, told me I don't know why they don't get along though.." Hinata looked down pulling at a loose thread on her uniform".

"Thanks Hinata" " I'll talk to you later" I stood up, all I had to do now was find the senior's hang out.

•••••••••••••••••••

I had been searching for about an hour, with no luck of course , I sighed then sat on a nearby bench.

How hard was it to find one guy? He would stick out like a sore thumb.

I rubbed my temples, I was feeling really tired lately.

"what are you doing out here?".

I looked up, for once I think god was on my side Itachi Uchiha stood in front of me.

" I was looking for you" I said feeling slightly nervous.

The older Uchiha raised his eye brow.

" you know I'm a girl right.."

"obviously" Itachi said , his face emotionless.

"Are you going to keep quiet about this " I asked, praying he wasn't like his brother.

"Why would I say anything, its none of my business" he sat next to me on the bench

I felt really relieved, yay older, more mature Uchiha you're the best!.

"your a lot different from your brother" I felt myself blurt.

He didn't react to my statement, he just sat there with his eyes closed like he was thinking.

" I guess we are" was all he said, he stood up then turned to leave .

"nice meeting you, Sakura Haruno"

"uh, nice meeting you too, thanks again".

He didn't respond, I watched him walk away, his hair blew in the wind as he did.

Wow that kinda looked like a scene in a movie.

I got up from the bench, then began walking back to class lunch break was going to end soon and I couldn't be late for class again.

As I walked up the hill to the front of the school I noticed Sasuke was standing under the tree again, this time though.. He had a scowl on his face.

He quickly walked toward me.

"uh hey Sasu-"

"why were you talking to Itachi?"

"huh?"

"I said why were you talking to Itachi!" I could see the anger in his eyes, frankly it scared me but I was not going to let him know that.

" is that any of your business, your not in charge of who I talk to"

Sasukes eyes darkened id never seen him so mad before, he looked like a psycho killer.

I decided, that it was best for me to walk away from this situation.

I pushed him aside and headed for the door.

He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"let GO!" I hissed I struggled to get away from him, he pushed me back, then slammed me against the tree.

Oh my god how cliché was that?.

His face was inches from mine "if I ever catch you talking to that bastard again, I'll do way more then just tell your secret"

My heart was beating out of my chest he was like the freaking Exorcist, next thing I know his head would be spinning…

I knew I had to get away so I did what I had to, I kicked him in the balls as hard as id kick a soccer ball, then made a run for it, I dashed inside then hid inside one of the bathroom stalls until the bell rang.

I was so grateful that I had Iruka's English class this period , it was the only class Sasuke was not in.

Now all I had to do was avoid Sasuke for the rest of my life…piece of cake, I sighed….he's going to kill me right?.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"YOU KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS?, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

" its not funny Ino, he will for sure want revenge"

"BYE BYE FUTURE UCHIHAS" I could here Ino hitting her fist against her bedroom wall.

" I was lucky today because after that he didn't show up to any other classes".

I could hear Ino gasping for air " he-he's probably, in the hospital" Ino snorted then starting laughing all over again.

"what am I suppose to do?"

Ino snickered once "well avoid him like the plague…. .for a guy that's a very sensitive spot" I then heard a loud crash and Inos loud laughter " OW I HIT MY HEAD "

"Ino, I have to go call me when you have calmed down" I hung up.

Maybe I could fake sick for a day or two.

_Ting ting ting _

I looked at my phone, two new text messages I checked the first one

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHHAHA"

I sweat dropped geez Ino , I get it, it amuses you.

I checked the second.

"HAHAHAHAAHAAAAAHAAHAHAHAA"

Damn it Ino!.

_Ting ting ting._

I swear to god, Ino if that's you again I'm going to KILL you.

I checked the third text I had gotten in 10 seconds.

"_you better show up at school tomorrow Haruno or else"_

-Uchiha Sasuke

Oh my god, how the hell did he get my number…oh wait NARUTO! I knew it was a bad idea giving him my number, I slammed the phone on my bed,…_or else _what? Did I really want to find out.

Did I mention I hate my life…I have no idea how I'm going to get through tomorrow.

**And that's the end of this chapter LOL, I was actually laughing while writing Ino's laughing fit, because that's exactly how I would act same with the text messages,**

**Please please review, if anyone's been reading this with out reviewing thank you for taking the time to read my story :D, makes me feel special lol! **


	8. Chapter 8:Itachi

That morning I had written a will, to mom whatever she wanted since well she's my mom.

To Ino all the clothes she liked in my closet.

To Naruto…what ever he found neat.

To Hinata all my books.

I knew this was the end, the last thing id see before I died was Sasuke Uchiha.

I sighed… well better get this over with.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I got to school what faced me was much worse then death, a huge stack of homework sat on my desk on top Of the pile was a note.

" _get this done by today_ ,_I have more work for you __SLAVE_". 

I ripped the note up then threw it in the garbage.

That evil chicken butt, demon.

I flipped through the pages of home work, I had absolutely no idea how to do it.

I leaned back…when did he even get here?, I made sure to come early so I didn't have to see him so soon.

Maybe he left them here yesterday.

I checked my wrist watch, I still had 2 hours alone, I guess I could, try doing the work he gave me he's probably going to throw it out again anyways.

By the time I was finished the first bell for class had rung .

I tensed up, oh good god , I don't want to face him.

Everyone piled in I didn't see Sasuke , maybe he wasn't coming ?.

Just my luck, Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones in class. God why do you hate me?.

Sasuke made a point of staring right at me, his eyes bore in to mine he had the same expressionless face he always had but now I could feel just from his stare how much he wanted to kill me.

I panicked, Sasuke began walking towards me, I was panicking even more, I had to get out of there.

"WHATS THAT KIBA !( Kiba gave me a confused look), AKAMARU'S ON FIRE ?, WELL THAT'S HORRILBE WE HAVE TO PUT HIM OUT I'LL GO GET A BUCKET OF WATER!".

I ran, and ran and ran!, as I was running I slammed in to Rock lee, he fell over but I kept running .

"GAI SENSEIS LUCKY PENNY…I DROPPED IT NOOOOOOOOOO"

I made it to the garden , I was panting and thought I was going to die, but at least I was away from the EVIL UCHIHA .

"shouldn't you be in class?" once again Itachi was standing in front of me.

I looked around to make sure Sasuke wasn't watching.

"I'm, um skipping today It was better to lie then tell the truth.

" well, since your skipping anyways why don't you come with me for a bit?" he smiled slightly.

" um, sure" Itachi didn't seem like a bad guy so what could be the harm in just talking.

"good, my cars over there" he took my hand , pulling me towards the car.

Oh SNAP I didn't think we would be leaving the school grounds, maybe I shouldn't have agreed.

Still, I was sitting in the passenger seat while Itachi drove away from the building.

"soo…were we heading" I said scratching the back of my head.

"I know a small café, just up the road we can talk there" his eyes never left the road.

"okay, cool" I pressed my head against the head rest. Its so much calmer with Itachi. I kinda wish Sasuke was like that.

••••••••••••••••••

I had a feeling the café was going to look like this, elegant and expensive.

I cringed at the menu.

"have you chosen what you want?" Itachi placed his menu on the table.

"umm, not really" I laughed nervously. Buying even a fruit juice here would cost me 6 dollars I was not very willing to spend that much.

" are you ready to order?" a pretty black haired waitress asked, I knew the look in her eye she was under the Uchiha curse, her eyes sparkled with heart shape's.

"I'll have the usual" Itachi said handing the waitress his menu " and _he _will have, a strawberry shake and a wild berry cake" Itachi gave my menu to the waitress.

The waitress nodded then raced to the kitchen.

Itachi probably noticed my shock, I had glanced over the wild berry cake on the menu it was 15 bucks , so I ignored it.

"its my treat" Itachi said smirking the same way Sasuke did.

"oh um thanks" I felt embarrassed having another Uchiha buy me something, I felt so cheap.

" so, I wanted to ask you something"

Itachi's eyes met mine.

"what is it? I asked some what nervous …what was with Uchihas making me so nervous , I never felt this way around other people.

"what do you think of Sasuke?"

Huh? what kind of question was that?.

The waitress walked up to us placing the food on the table glancing at Itachi then walking away.

"do you want the truth?" I asked looking in to his dark eyes.

Itachi nodded.

I might as well tell him how I really feel.

" I think he's an evil, chicken butt , DEMON"

Itachis eyes widened then , he began laughing.

I was taken back, he was really cute when he laughed.

" I see" Itachi took a sip of his coffee.

" why do you ask?" I asked taking a bite of the cake Itachi bought me, no wonder it was 15 dollars, it was like the BEST cake id ever had.

" I just wanted to know what kind of relationship, the two of you had" Itachi smirked.

"Oh, well… to be honest ..I'm his slave".

Itachi dropped his fork "slave?".

"Yeah, let me explain" I told Itachi everything, every last detail.

He didn't react much.

" hm..that doesn't sound like Sasuke to me" Itachi looked like he was thinking.

"he probably has it in for me" I shrugged.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something when

_Ring ring ring ring _

My cell phone began to ring.

I looked at Itachi.

"Answer it" Itachi pushed his plate to the side of the table.

I pulled my phone out "hello?".

" were the hell are you".

I gulped.. CRAP it was Sasuke , just my luck.

"Is it my foolish little brother?" Itachi raised an eye brow.

" Itachi!" Sasuke snapped…. I could feel the anger through my phone.

This is bad.. BAD, BAD, BAD.

" were are you Sakura!" Sasukes voice filled me with fear.

" none of your business" why do I always talk back?.

"Sakura you better!-" Itachi took my phone before I could hear what Sasuke was going to say".

Itachi put the phone to his ear.

" I'm bringing her back in a little while" was all he said he hung up the phone after that.

Why do these things always happen to me why oh WHY.

After about 10 minutes we left the café, we drove back to school in silence.

When Itachi parked his car, I spotted Sasuke standing by the gates, he slowly walked towards the car.

His face was a twisted scowl and I am sure his eyes were glowing red.

I opened the passanger door then got out. Itachi did the same.

I couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke, I just looked down at my feet.

Sasukes glare landed on Itachi " GET OUT OF HERE!" he snapped .

Itachi smirked " whatever you say , little brother."

Itachi put his hands on my shoulders " I had a good time, lets do _that _again"

He then …. Pecked me on the lips, I jumped in surprise.

He let go, smirked at Sasuke then walked away.

I glanced at Sasuke, his eyes were indeed red and he was shaking I could feel the anger bouncing off him.

" Sasuke-" I had no idea what to say.

_CRASH._

Sasuke had punched a hole in the gate.

I didn't say anything.

"COME ON, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO" snapped walking towards the school.

Things were just getting worse and worse….id have to call Ino after school.

**I think this chapter turned out pretty well , thanks for the reviews, it's nice just having people take the time to read my fanficiton,**

**Please keep reading/reviewing thank you so much ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9: THIS DUDE HAS BOOBS

After the Itachi incident, Sasuke wouldn't let me out of his sight , he had made Naruto switch seats with me so now Hinata had to sit by Naruto.

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing for her since she liked Naruto so much.

Sasuke had also switched in to Irukas English class, AND would not allow me to eat alone at lunch.

Everywhere I went, Sasuke was there not to mention he was becoming more ruthless he gave me more and more work to do from doing his home work to cleaning his shoes .

I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I had to meet Sasuke after school by the tree, I was not looking forward to it , I knew what he wanted to talk about.

The whole week it wasn't mentioned , but I knew at some point it had to be talked about.

Classes ended a little to fast., I packed my stuff up and went to meet Sasuke by the tree.

He was already there of course, standing there in all his Uchiha glory.

I walked towards him.

He looked at me with his unreadable face.

"so, what did you want to see me for?" I didn't look him in the eye.

"you already know" Sasuke said getting a little to close for comfort.

"we just went out for lunch" I shrugged "that's all".

Sasuke forced my head up with his hands " then, why did he kiss you?".

He said it so bluntly, I had no idea how to answer that.

" I don't know" his hands were still on my face, I felt I was blushing and I couldn't even look away.

He ran a finger along my lips, it tickled and I shivered a bit.

He noticed that then smirked.

"Itachi doesn't go around kissing people for no reason.

I tried to pull away but he wrapped an arm around me.

"I don't want you talking to Itachi anymore.

I tried to pry his arm off me.

" you don't own me" I hissed .

Sasuke chuckled …"you're myslave" he tilted my head to the side then kissed my neck.

I squealed , then shoved him as hard as I could.

He let go and I ran.

I now know something else about Uchihas, … they are perverts.

•••••••••••••••••••••

"that is so HOT" Ino exclaimed making a splash in her hot tub.

"then turn the heat down" it was not _hot_!.

Ino rolled her eyes "do you like Sasuke?.

I choked " what, NO he's a stalker A STALKER.

"what about Itachi?"

"I barely know him"

"that doesn't mean you cant like him, he _did _take your first kiss" Ino had an almost Naruto like grin on her face.

I sunk lower in to the water, I thought it might hide my blush.

" it was just a peck nothing major"

" its still a kiss" Inos grin widened.

I splashed her in the face.

"cut that out your creeping me out" she really was!

Ino wiped the water out of her eyes.

" well either way it sounds like Sasukes jealous"

"I highly doubt that , he's not the type, he's a sadist that's all there is to it"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"well.. in my opinion , you like one of them!"

" your opinions suck" I paused " anyways how are you and Sai?" I loved the look on Inos face when I asked her that.

Her face was bright red "what do you mean?"

"well…you like him right?".

Inos eyes saddened " well…yeah but he's already dating some one else"

"oh. .I'm sorry" Ino had liked Sai since grade 3 every time she tried to confess to him though… he had a new girlfriend.

"don't worry your way cuter then any of the other girls he's dated" it was very true Sai always went out with big scary looking girls.

Ino smiled "thanks Sakura its nice to know I don't look like a body boulder monkey.

We both burst out laughing at that comment , I loved making Ino laugh .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At school Sasuke acted like nothing happened which was fine by me it made it less awkward.

Rock lee walked in to our class , he was leaving news letters on the teachers desk he made eye contact with me his face looked like he saw a ghost, he spun around and dashed out the door .

I wondered what his issue was.

I turned to Sasuke…"so you have any work for me ?" Sasuke had usually given me his home work or told me to do something for him, but today there was nothing .

"you can have a break today" was all he said, he didn't look at me the whole class period.

I was even aloud to do what I wanted during lunch , it was kinda boring though, id usually pass the time doing his home work or running errands but since he didn't give me anything I kind just sat on a bench doing nothing .

It was pretty hot out, the sun hitting me made me pretty tired I decided to take a quick nap, I could feel myself dozing off when suddenly, I was interrupted by someone shaking me by the shoulders.

"REN, REN RISE IN SHINE" I opened my eyes, standing in front of me was Naruto.

"I'm tired Naruto" I felt a warm spot from the sun on the bench , I curled up on it "scat!"

"I cant do that Ren do you want to be late for class?"

"yes"

" I guess theres no other choice" Naruto picked me up off the bench " I'll just carry you there!"

" you do that" I fell asleep"

Little did Sakura know , that Naruto had just figured out her secret.

Narutos eyes widened in horror and to the gods he screamed, "this dude has BOOBS"

Naruto paused…"oh wait maybe this dudes…a girl".

**LOL yeah… I like the ending of this chapter thanks again for the reviews, at some point I'm going to write something that includes all the people that have reviewed.**

**I'm not telling you guys what it is yet ;)**

**BROOKSTER OUT! -flies into the sky- …..oh wait I can't fly. -FALLS-**


	10. Chapter 10: maid uniform

I could not ignore the weird and frankly, creepy stares I was getting from Naruto.

His eye's widened , every few seconds and his nostrils flared and I could have swore steam was coming out of his ears.

I tried to ignore him and focus on my work, but every time I looked up Naruto was a little closer to my desk, did I mention he was foaming at the mouth?.

Sasuke noticed this , "what the hell are you doing dobe?"

"shut up teme, I'm in the middle of something"

Naruto, by this time was inches away from my face, with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"uh…Naruto?…you okay?" I stuttered .

Naruto's nose exploded blood gushing everywhere, he then jumped off the ground with his desk landing back in his spot beside Hinata.

Hinata squeaked when she saw the blood, she reached for a tissue, but fainted before she could give it to him. Kiba and Shino rushed to help her.

I turned to Sasuke, "whats with him?".

Sasuke merely shrugged.

**~Sasuke POV~**

That stupid Naruto had forced me out of class, he was stuttering and jumping around in circles.

"BOOBS ….ERM AHHH…BOOBS"

I twitched " what do you want!"

Naruto spun around to face me.

His face was pale and his eyes rolled around in his head.

"Ren…BOOBS…REN …RENS A GIRL!" Naruto shrieked.

I clamped a hand over his annoying mouth

Shit! That retard figured it out, I had to think of an excuse and fast Naruto would spread this over the entire school in no time, wait how did he even know she had _boobs_, they didn't stick out…unless he groped her?…it was only a matter of time I suppose.

Now….what kind of excuse could I come up with for that!, I paused…it was a long shot but since it was Naruto he would probably believe it.

"so you figured it out, Rens horrible secret"

"uh well, I wouldn't call it a _horrible_ secret, just surprising" Naruto gave me a confused look.

"dobe…Ren is not a girl" I said trying to look as serious as I could.

"HUH BUT HE HAS BOOBS!" Naruto hit his chest like an ape.

"boobitis" I muttered.

"What!"

"Boobitis" I repeated " it's a horrible, embarrassing disease, it's when guys grow boobs for unknown reasons".

Narutos eyes widened with every word, yes he was buying it.

"I ..see I had no idea that existed, poor guy"

" don't tell anyone, save the poor guy the embarrassment"

Naruto nodded " his secrets safe with me !" he then ran back in to the class.

I exhaled hopefully Naruto didn't think of searching it up on the internet.

I slowly made my way back in to the classroom.

Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed, she was staring at a sobbing Naruto who had his hands around both of hers, "be strong my friend , be strong" was all he said.

He really is an idiot.

**~Sakura POV~**

I was glad it was lunch break, it gave me a chance to escape Narutos blubbering,, I wasn't even going to ask what his problem was.

I sat on the bench that I had now claimed as mine, I glanced around the garden , for the first time I noticed the cherry blossom trees that were finally beginning to bloom, I really liked this time of year.

I saw Sasuke coming my way, "what is it Uchiha? I asked, he stopped in front of me.

"you should be more careful"

"what?"

"Naruto, was this close to finding out you were a girl" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"what how?" I thought I was really careful around him.

Sasuke paused..like he wasn't sure how to answer, or if he should say.

"from what I understand, he ahem.. Felt your chest.."

"WHAT WHEN DID HE-oh , realization hit me like a brick.

"it must have been when Naruto carried me, when I was trying to sleep".

Sasuke did not look impressed.

"well, I told him you had a disease, he believed it so your safe for now".

"what kind of disease?".

"you don't want to know".

"well, heh thank you for helping me….bye" I tried to slip off the bench , he blocked my way of escape.

"not so fast _Sakura, _since I was so nice I think you owe me something , my little slave".

"wait I thought you were giving me a break from that" I should have known this was going to happen.

"breaks over" he grabbed my arm "come on".

I groaned I was not looking forward to this.

He took me to the parking lot.

"what are we doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"we are going, to my place for a bit" he walked towards a black sports car dragging me along.

"what, why?" I tried to pull away.

Sasuke chuckled.. "you will see".

••••••••••••••••••••

It was an awkward ride to Sasuke's, I felt really nervous, though I always felt nervous being alone with Sasuke.

When he drove in to his drive way I was flabbergasted , Ino was right about him being loaded he lived in a freakin mansion !.

There was even a fountain in the middle of his front yard, I spotted a few maids and butlers working on the garden planting flowers and what not.

Sasuke must have noticed my amazement because he gave me a really smug look,

We got out of his car and walked towards the front door.

We went inside , to my shock we were greeted by about 10 maids and butlers.

Sasuke walked towards a butler who must have been the head butler.

"we are going to be using the private room, make sure no one disturbs us.

"very good sir" was all the man said, he then bowed towards me.

Sasuke took me again by the arm, he lead me to one of the many rooms, that were inside his house.

As we walked in he shut the door behind him.

The room looked almost like a living room, though it had things -rich-

People would have, a big screen T.V, expensive leather couches a glass coffee table a private bathroom and a mini fridge.

I whistled "nice room!"

Sasuke just shrugged.

"so what's my job?" I asked seating myself on a leather chair.

Sasuke pointed to the bath room. "its hanging up there , put it on".

I raised an eyebrow "put it …on?"

"just go"

I rolled my eyes "whatever"

What the hell .. Even the bathroom looks like it was build for a king .

I shut the door behind me.

To my horror I saw what he wanted me to wear, it was hanging on a hook behind the door.

I cringed, there was no way I was going to wear a…a….a _maid uniform._

I swung the bathroom door open "I'm not wearing that".

Sasuke only stared.

We were staring at each other for about 5 minutes, saying nothing at all.

It was getting pretty intense …I could feel myself sweating.

_5,4,3,2,1_

"_OKAY FINE!" _I slammed the door behind me , geez he sure knew how to convince me …wait what?.

_I_ slipped the dress on _, _looked at myself in the mirror, twirled a few times, then stepped out.

Sasuke glanced at me his eyes had a sadistic look, "very nice" I shot him a look.

This…. Was going to be a long day.

**CHAPTER END , THANKS FOR READING ^_^**

_. _

**NOW I NEED YOUR HELP, I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN WHILE SAKURAS PLAYING SASUKES MAID?.**

**WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE OR ERM..READ LOL TELL MEEE**


	11. Chapter 11:GRAPES

"NO"

"yes"

"NO"

"…yes"

"NOO"

"no,"

"YESSS"

"good I'm glad your agreeing to it"

"wait, what!"

Sasuke and I had been arguing for about 10 minutes over a _JOB _he wanted me to do.

If you could really call it a job.

"Don't I have any rights?."

"As a slave…no" the Uchiha was loving this way to much.

"FINE! I'll do it" I glared at Chicken butt Sasuke , not only was he not letting me go back to school, he wanted me to feed him grapes!, are you kidding me? Maybe it was better letting him tell the whole school I was a cross dresser, I could always go to a public school..

"_HEY DON'T GIVE UP JUST YET YOU CAN STILL DO THIS!"._

You?

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU?…DON'T LET HIM WIN COME ONNNN"._

okaay…fine.

"_THAT'S BETTER"._

"I'm waiting" Sasuke sat on his leather couch , he had the smuggest look ever! On his face.

Come on, I just have to swallow my pride it will be over before I know it.

I walked towards the mini fridge, there a bowl of grapes waited for me, I inwardly glared.. he probably planned this from the very beginning.

I placed the bowl on the coffee table.

Sasuke smirked, shocker huh?.

"sit down".

I sat ..leaving a comfortable amount of space between us.

"feed me" he commanded.

I glanced at the bowl…should I smash it in his face then make a break for it?.

Nah… a maid or butler might hear the noise.

I took a grape.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch, his eyes were closed.

I forwarded myself to him, placing the grape to his lips, he opened his mouth slightly.

I pushed the little fruit in his mouth , causing my finger to touch his lips.

I pulled away, wiping my finger on my uniform pants.

Sasuke smirked "another".

This went on for about 4 minutes.

I took a rather slippery grape, tried to feed it to him but dropped it I quickly caught it before it hit the ground however I accidentally crushed it between my fingers.

Juice dripped down my hand.

Sasuke sat up, looking at me in a taunting way.

I sighed "where's the garbage?".

"you don't have to throw it out" Sasuke pulled my hand towards him.

"But ..its cru-EEEEK" Sasuke was licking and sucking , my Grape juiced hand.

"what a-a-are you doing!" this was to much, I felt like I was going to die from the embarrassment.

Sasuke looked up at me with his dark eyes " we cant waste food Sakura" I felt him smirk on my hand .

I yanked my hand away "it-it's..it's gone now".

He chuckled "come on, I have more work for you".

Can someone please tell me what that Uchiha is because he is sooo not a human.

"_HE'S SEXY, THAT'S WHAT HE IS!"_

Shoo shoo! Scat go away go away.

" _YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!"_

I'm not talking to you.

Sasuke lead me out of the private room.

"where are we going now" I really wanted to go home to take a nice hot bath.

"upstairs"

I followed him up the master staircase, he stopped at the first door I saw.

"come in" he gestured for me to go in first.

It was obviously a bedrooms, and one of the cleanest bedrooms id never seen.

"is this your room?" I was pretty sure it was, but I had the urge to ask him anyways.

"yeah" Sasuke handed me a duster.

"what's this for?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "its for dusting things".

I felt kinda stupid.

" it hasn't been dusted in awhile, your job is to do that, oh and I don't want to see even a spick of dirt",

I couldn't even SEE dirt in his room it sparkled, but it seemed like the easiest job he had ever given me so I decided not to complain.

••••••••••••••

Boy was I ever WRONG this was the hardest job he had ever given me, the smug king sat on his bed , repeating " you missed a spot, you missed a spot ,you missed a spot".

I wanted to shove the freakin duster down his throat.

I was exhausted , I was panting , really I was so tired I was, PANTING.

Sasuke stood up, "okay, I guess your done here, for your ..uh..hard work I'll reward you with something from the kitchen".

My stomach growled I hadn't eaten since this morning.

I was totally drooling when I saw the food he had , think of something you love to eat, it was there.

Sasuke handed me a sandwich, BEST SANDWICH EVER.

Sasuke had his usual smirk on.

" your so lucky to live here" I said biting in to heavens food.

Sasukes smirk dropped.

"not that lucky".

I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean".

"never mind, its nothing".

" Its not _nothing , _you can tell me" I said staring at him.

Sasuke didn't respond.

I paused. "is it… because of Itachi?".

A scowl crossed his face, but faded quickly.

Maybe I shouldn't have brought him up.

"sorry, I didn't mean-"

"just stay away from him". Sasuke was looking down his hair covering his face.

"but, why?" I really wanted to know what the problem was.

"he's up to something, I know it".

I didn't try to push him to explain anymore, it was a really touchy subject.

After a while Sasuke offered to take me home, I agreed .

As Sasuke pulled out of his drive way, another car pulled in I recognized it as Itachis car.

Itachi made eye contact with me , then smiled.

Sasukes hands tightened on the steering wheel , he then quickly sped away.

When I got home, I called Ino.

I told her about everything that happened.

She was more quiet then usual.

"what's wrong ?" I asked feeling pretty concerned.

It took a minute for Ino to reply.

"I confessed to Sai.." she said softly.

"what did he say?"

"he said he didn't like me in that kind of way. I could tell Ino was trying not to cry.

"don't worry Ino, your beautiful and funny, your going to find someone way better then Sai.

"thanks, I must not be manly enough for Sai.". Ino then burst out laughing , I joined in.

I'm glad That Ino was already cheering up, if she hadn't I would have had to go punch Sais teeth out.

**OH MY GOSH THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING.**

**I WANTED TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO **

**Raikiri80 ** **and LoverForAnime **

**For offering some super AWESOME ideas. **


	12. Chapter 12: Ice cream blues

" hahahaa, look at him he's so FAT".

"Ino, stop he will hear you!".

I had decided to take Ino out for ice cream to make her feel better , however she was happier making fun of the obese people buying ice cream, then her eating it.

" look at the way he jiggles" she laughed while slapping her knee.

'Ino…that's mean". I felt bad for the poor guy, she was ruthless when it came to people not taking care of their bodies.

"I bet Sai would be attracted to that!".

I had a feeling Ino was not as over Sai as she claimed to be.

The obese man that had bought an ice cream cone with 7 flavours had finally had enough, he ran out of the store crying.

I glared at Ino.

She shrugged .

I noticed her swirling her spoon around in her ice cream, from the movements I could tell she was spelling S-a-i.

I knew she was holding in a lot of her emotions. .that's when I came up with an idea that might help.

I dug threw my purse. When I found what I was looking for I pulled it out.

Ino raised an eyebrow " what's that?".

" a Note book, Ino I want you to write down all the things your feeling inside okay?"

"why?"

"Just do it" I handed her the note book and a pen.

She stared at the page.

"go on!, let your emotions flow".

Ino took the pen and began writing.

"I'm done" she said pushing the book towards me.

"already?" I glanced at the page, I sweat dropped at what she had written

_PAIN , SUFFERING, HATE, MURDER, SLAUGHTER ,SUICIDE _

_SADNESS, TERROR, DEATH, BLOOD,- _

I stopped reading.

"Ino?" I was disturbed by what she had written .

"yeah?"

"is this really what your feeling".

"yep"

"do you want to go to the doctor?"

" I'll be over it in a couple days, knowing that the guy you've liked since grade 3 doesn't like you back

It feels pretty crappy!".

" your not going to kill yourself are you?" I was worried by the suicide part.

"ha-ha no! I wrote random stuff because I was bored I only feel pain, suffering and sadness".

"want more ice cream?".

"you paying?"

"yup"

"I'll have 2 more bowls". Ino smiled…a true smile.

••••••••••••••••••

"how's Ino?" Mom asked, as I walked through the door.

"she's a bit better" I glanced at my wallet, 2 more bowls of ice cream changed to 5.

I sighed.

Mom smiled "I'm glad".

"Me to"

_Ting ting ting _

The ring tone for my text messages went off , I went to my room to check it.

I moaned ..it was Sasuke….cheese and rice it's the weekend …don't I ever get a day off from him.

_The dobe wants everyone over, I'm coming to pick you up ,be ready oh and it wont be necessary for you to send me your address I know were you live ._

-Uchiha

What the hell? He knows were I live?…..DANGER DANGER STALKER ALERT!.

And to think I thought id be able to have some me.. time.

I walked down stairs.

" mom, I'm going to a friends house".

"didn't you just go out" mom asked raising an eyebrow

"yeah…but now my other friends want me to hang out with them".

"well…okay be safe don't make the wrong choices".

"Mom, they are not druggies"

"ha-ha okay , okay do you need a ride?".

"No a friends picking me up"

"what friend?".

Before I could answer there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I opened it revealing Sasuke standing on the porch .

Mom looked over my shoulder.

"Sasuke!, is that you? Look at you your so handsome !".

Sasuke smiled " how are you ms Haruno" oh my god …he smiled! Not a smirk but a smile!, wait…is the world ending already.

"I'm doing great, are Itachi and your father doing well?".

Sasuke twitched at the word _itachi._

"yes they are doing very well ms Haruno.

"I'm glad, well I wont keep you, go on now, see you later".

Mom and Sasuke know each other NO WAY!.

Sasuke was already at his car, I caught up to him.

"how do you know my mom?"

" she use to visit us a lot her and my father talked all the time".

Oh right! Mom said her and Sasukes dad were friends.

I sat in the passengers seat while Sasuke drove to Narutos.

"what's Narutos house like?" I asked glancing at Sasuke.

" its…. A pretty normal house , it does have an unhealthy amount of Ramen cups though .

That wasn't much of a shock

The ride to Narutos was pretty quiet, it was kind of nice.

After about 10 minutes we were there.

We walked up to Narutos doorstep, Sasuke opened the door with out knocking.

"Teme!, Ren your finally here!. Naruto cheered .

Shikamaru and Kiba greeted us as well.

I could hear choji in the kitchen asking were the good snacks were.

Naruto responded by saying that they were in the upper cupboard.

"so Naruto what are we here for?" I asked unsure with what Naruto had in mind.

"well we rarely hang out, outside of school so I decided to have a guys party!.

" with just us?"

"yep, there's one more person coming to" Naruto exclaimed ..he was clearly very excited over this.

One more person?.. I wondered who that might be, Naruto didn't hang out with anyone else at school besides the people here.

"hey Naruto, is there going to be alcohol at this…party?" Kiba asked picking up a card from a stack of cards Shikamaru and he were using.

"OF COURSE!" Naruto fist pumped " we just have to wait for the last person to show up".

"great!" Kiba smirked.

After about 15 minutes of being there, the door bell rang.

"YES HE'S HERE" Naruto jumped up, then swung the door open.

"THANKS FOR COMING SAI!" .. my jaw dropped oh god! Oh no oh no Sai's here bad…very bad

" thanks for inviting me …dickless"

"HEY THAT'S RUDE".

I tried to hide my face, but it was to late Sai had spotted me our eyes met.

**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 12, I CANT UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE,SADLY ITS MY SISTERS DAY ON THE COMPUTER , I'LL FOR SURE UPDATE ON WENSDAY AFTER THAT I PROBABLY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TILL THE WEEKEND BECAUSE THIS WEEK IS MY GRAD DINNER DANCE…OR PROM IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT LOL ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS …YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND WOOT GRAD 2012 SOO HAPPY TO NEVER GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **


	13. Chapter 13: sleepover OH MY

I could feel the room getting smaller and smaller, Sais emotionless eyes continued to stare in to mine.

Naruto's head bounced from me to Sai "hey why are you guys staring at each other like that?".

"who are you?" Sai asked still staring.

"I uh..um" I stuttered , what was I suppose to say?.

"that's right I should introduce you guys to each other" Naruto gestured to me "Sai, this is Ren Haruno"

"Ren, this is Sai"

"Haruno..huh? Sai said tilting his head slightly.

It was Awkward silence for about 2 minutes.

"So Naruto you gonna bring out the booze or what!" Kiba said, probably trying to bring back some sound in to the room.

"fine fine I'll get it, I'll be right back guys" Naruto slipped away in to the kitchen.

I twitched, Sai was still staring at me, I was pretty sure Sasuke noticed his staring as well, Kiba and Shikamaru were too busy playing cards to notice, Choji was still in the kitchen raiding Narutos fridge.

"It's nice to meet you, _Ren.." _Sai said giving me one of his fake smiles, now I know he knows it's me.

"you too ..Sai" his smile made me want to shrivel up and die out of all the people in the world why did it have to be Sai?.

"It seems like you two know each other" Sasuke had spoken up, his eyes shifting to me.

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE WASHROOM", I shrieked running out of the room.

I found the bathroom instantly, I slammed the door shut , then pulled out my cell phone.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found Sais name, I began typing.

"_Sai, it's me Sakura please, please, PLEASE, keep quiet, no one knows I'm a girl here, I'll owe you big time" ._

I sent it, I decided not to tell Sai, Sasuke knew it made things a bit easier for me.

After about 10 seconds I got a text back.

"_May I ask why you are cross dressing?"_

I sighed , another person I had to explain myself too.

After telling him, why I was in this situation, he agreed to keep quiet.

I walked back, to where everyone else was, Naruto came out with two boxes of beer.

"lets get this party started !" Naruto cheered.

He handed Shikamaru and Kiba each a bottle, he then walked towards me.

"I uh. don't drink" I really didn't ..I found it revolting, id stick to root beer.

Naruto shrugged "suit yourself , he handed it to Sai , he opened the bottle sniffed it then cringed.

I couldn't help but laugh , when me Ino and Sai were 13 we decided to see what was so great about drinking, Me and Sai ended up really sick, Ino on the other hand was totally unaffected by it.

Naruto tossed a bottle to Sasuke who caught it.

"your drinking?" I asked, wasn't he suppose to be taking me home?.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "is that a problem?"

"there are laws against drinking and driving" what was he thinking?.

"aren't you guys staying the night" Naruto asked popping the lid off his drink.

SAYYYYY WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?.

No one mentioned THAT!.

Sasuke smirked, why wouldn't we be, dobe.

"well, I didn't know about actually spending the night" I tried to keep calm, but couldn't help glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged "iv already called your mother, she's fine with it".

CALLED MY MOTHERRRRRR?, HE HAS OUR HOME NUMBER? STA-erm.. wait..he probably got it from his dad.

"well.." I glared at Sasuke "if it's okay with my mom .I guess I can stay".

"YES" Naruto fist pumped.

Everyone was chatting and drinking.

Sai was insulting Naruto, Kiba was laughing and rambling, I think it was obvious he was already drunk.

Shikamaru and Choji were talking amongst themselves, I thought it was the best time to confront Sasuke, I sat on the couch next to him.

Sasuke gave me a questioning look, I yanked his ear.

"ow! What are y-" I cut him off " what were you thinking!, this is a horrible situation!, what if-" I glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening or watching us "what if they figure out I'm a G-I-R-L.

"they wont" Sasuke took a chug of his beer.

"how do you know?". I hated how sure of himself he was.

"To be frank, they are idiots, except Shikamaru, but he's to lazy to even care.

I sighed.. that was true.

"But… somebody else here besides me already knows who you are" Sasuke glanced at Sai who was passed out , on top of Naruto, who was also Passed out.

I looked down "he's a childhood friend".

"that's all?" Sasuke took another chug.

I Raised an eyebrow "yeaah, that's all".

"hn" was all he said, he then continued to drink.

I glanced at him his face was getting slightly red "are you…drunk?" I asked soon I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, well talk to _properly._

"Not yet " Sasuke smirked.

Suddenly Shikamaru sat up, he scared me, he turned to look at me.

"you know, the police are over there" his face was a dark red.

"oh, really" I twitched I wasn't sure if he was drunk or sleep talking, probably both .

"you can go talk to them if you want"

"go to sleep Shikamaru" Sasuke snapped.

"you guys are prostitutes" Shikamaru then fell backwards sleeping once more.

I laughed that was to funny.

Sasuke sighed "he always gets like this when he drinks".

"Fun!" I giggled again.

Sasuke drank the last bit of his drink then placed it on the coffee table.

I glanced around the room, seeing everyone sleeping made me tired, but I didn't want to sleep just yet .

"does Naruto have coffee?". I asked thinking that might make me wake up.

Sasuke stared at me blankly his face was redder then before.

"yeah, this way" Sasuke got up then walked toward the kitchen, I followed.

"Whoa this place is a real mess" I opened one of Naruto's cupboards, everything was jumbled together.

I spotted the coffee container at the back of the cupboard, I took it out then placed it on the counter.

" do you want any?" I asked facing Sasuke .

"no" Sasuke swayed slightly.

Oh snap, now he IS drunk.

"Hey you should probably go to sleep, its already-" I checked my watch "midnight"

" I don't feel like sleeping" he walked towards me getting closer and closer.

I tried to back away but my back hit the counter.

"Sasuke?" I did not like this.

"Sakura , you're _my _ slave" he slurred.

I sweat dropped "I already, know that".

"your _mine" _he leaned in closer.

I turned my head to the side.

"I'm not yours, you cant own a person" this was sooo embarrassing.

"I don't like other guys being around you , even if its Naruto.

"they are friends" I tried to squeeze passed him, but he pressed himself against me so I couldn't move.

"Sakura"

"what?", I turned my head to look at him, before I knew what was happening Sasuke had pressed his lips against mine.

I was in complete shock, I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrists.

He bit my lower lip, I gasped , he then had his tongue in my mouth, I was blushing , and feeling even more embarrassed oh yeah.. and confused.

I knew Sasuke was drunk, and probably didn't even realise what he was doing , he let go of my wrists to cup my face with his hands,.

I took the chance, I used my hand to hit him in a nerve at the back of his neck, he passed out instantly.

He was now leaning on me, I felt like I was going to fall over, I dragged him to the living , I laid him down beside Shikamaru, I then tipped toed to the couch laying my self down.

Oh god how was I going to face Sasuke tomorrow?, this was getting out of hand , I rolled over on my side, I should really get some sleep.

When I was almost slumbering I heard Shikamaru say "that Calvin sounds like a fucking murderer".

"go back to sleep Shikamaru" I whispered, he did what he was told and was now snoring.

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THE THINGS THAT SHIKAMARU WAS SAYING WAS ACTUALLY SAID TO ME AND TWO OF MY FRIENDS, LONG STORY SHORT WE WERE WALKING TO TIM HORTONS FROM THE ANNUAL FAIR, WHEN A MAN ASKED US IF WE WERE TO YOUNG TO WALK THEN SAID THAT THERE WERE POLICE AROUND, WE LAUGHED THEN WALKED TO THE CROSS WALK HE STOOD THERE TOO HE THEN CALLED US PROSTUITES MY FRIEND SAID INA JOKING WAY "LETS CALL CALVIN" OUR FRIEND THE MAN THEN SAID,,THAT CALVIN SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING MURDERER LOL OH YEAH IT WAS AT MIDNIGHT SO IT WAS EVEN CREEPER, ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS **


	14. Chapter 14: hang over

"Ahhh,, my head" Naruto whined "I'm never drinking again".

"shut up" Kiba groaned covering his ears.

Choji pulled out a bag of chips, "I'm hungry".

Sais eyes widened from looking at Choji he jumped up then ran for the bathroom covering his mouth.

Shikamaru was still a sleep, he looked pretty comfortable.

As for Sasuke he was perfectly fine, he didn't look even a little bit hung over.

Well maybe he was but I was doing my best not to look at him, I could not get what happened last night out of my head, he was drunk, I know!, but still I couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

The worst part is he's my ride, how can I sit in the same car as him now!, oh, oh YEAH it looks like he doesn't even remember, he's just sitting there drinking coffee, like nothing ever happened,_…..coffee._

A flash of Sasuke pinning me against Narutos counter crosses my mind.

Oh my god! , I had to try to forget that, I smashed my head on Naruto's coffee table, it scared Shikamaru awake.

"what…are you doing " Sasuke asked staring at me.

"AH! ..heh…well, you know when you get the urge to smash your head against something ?, I just got it" I laughed nervously, Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything else .

Sai gloomily walked toward us from the wash room, speaking of Sai i had wanted to ask him about why he had rejected Ino , my eyes shifted to Sasuke, now would be a great time to interrogate him.

"Sai can I talk to you for a second?"

Sai moaned then rubbed his temples, "why?"

"I just need to ask you something".

"fine"

We walked to the kitchen, then sat at Narutos Dinner table.

Sai slumped in his chair.

"so…what I wanted to talk about was , Ino.." I said staring at Sais emotionless face.

"what about Ino?"

I sighed "why did you reject her?"

Sai Paused "reject her?"

"yeah, she said she liked you, and you said you didn't feel the same way".

" was that the wrong thing to say?"

Sai asked giving me a slightly confused look.

"ah..well no not if you don't like her in that way, I was just wondering why you don't like her"

"But I do".

"Huh!, but you said you didn't !. what the hell was he trying to do?.

"I reacted the same way this person did on TV, we were both in the same situation.

I face palmed, that idiot ,he was always a slow kid.

"Sai, your answer made Ino think you DIDN'T LIKE HER!".

Sai actually looked a little shocked, "but things ended up good for the person on TV".

"forget the person on TV!, now you should tell Ino you _do _like her!".

"right now?" Sai tilted his head.

"sooner is better then later!, now scat I'm done with you". to think this whole thing was over a misunderstanding geez SAI.

Ino will probably be happy when he tells her, that's all that really matters.

"well, I think I'm going to go home now, I will give her a call then". Sai stood up then walked back to where the others were.

I decided to stay in the kitchen for a few more minutes, it was still to awkward for me being around Sasuke, when I finally got my nerve I walked out.

"going already Sai?" Naruto asked as Sai took his car keys out from his pocket.

"yes dickless, I have something I have to do" Sai nodded in my direction.

I smiled "good luck!".

Sai gave me one last glance before he turned away, leaving Narutos house.

"what was that about Naruto asked" turning to face me.

"oh um…Sai and my friend had a misunderstanding, I had to clear it up".

"well Sai is pretty slow" Naruto said grinning.

I laughed "yep that's Sai".

"it sounds like you know him" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I do… iv known him since grade 3".

" really!, you should of said something".

I shrugged "sorry".

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke said walking up to me, I could feel my face heating up.

"ye-yeah, I am" this was going to be sooo awkward, more awkward then the time Sasuke made me wear a maid uniform.

"get whatever you need and lets go" his face was the same unreadable face it always was.

"su-sure"

"_STOP STUTTERING YOU FOOL, HE WILL NOTICE SOMETHINGS UP"_

I thought you had finally gone away.

_I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE,THERES NO WAY TO GET RID OF ME._

Damn …that sucks.

"_SHUT UP, ANYWAYS YOU HAVE TO ACT NORMAL AROUND HIM,THEN WHEN THE TIME COMES,STAB HIM 37 TIMES IN THE CHEST, THAT'LL SHOW HIM!"._

Inner I don't want to be arrested .

"_YOU WONT BE, JUST CLAIM SELF DEFENSE"._

I'll pass, thanks anyway, you can go now.

"_GRRR"_

" your already leaving Teme!" Naruto asked tripping over a sleeping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru moaned then rolled over.

"OW MY ASS"

"yeah Dobe , we have better things to do then sit around all day here".

"WHATEVER GET OUT OF HERE TEME!, bye Ren" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"see you later Naruto, you too Kiba, Shikamaru " I smiled.

Sasuke was already out the door, I had to walk quickly to catch up to him.

I got in to the passenger seat, Sasuke started the car then pulled away.

It was silent for awhile, but then Sasuke spoke up.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?"

I blinked… "what about last night".

Oh god please NO!.

Sasuke pulled his car over then turned it off.

"you know" his eyes were intense I couldn't look away.

"I don't know what your talking about" I didn't want to think about it, saying it out loud was impossible

Playing dumb was much easier then having to admit anything, I was surprised he remembered I thought for sure he would have forgotten, don't all people forget what they do when they are drunk?.

"Sakura!" Sasuke snapped

That made me jump "w-what?.

"stop playing dumb".

"I'm not playing dumb!, I don't know what your talking about!" I lied… I lied through my teeth I felt bad about it but I couldn't stop myself, I kept my face down so I didn't have to look at him.

"why aren't you looking at me !" he snapped.

I bit my bottom lip, I couldn't say anything what was I suppose to say, I'm no good with this kind of stuff.

"Sakura look at me.."

I kept my head down.

"look at me!".

I didn't want to be in this car anymore, I snapped my seat belt off, then reached to open the door, but before I could Sasuke had spun my head around, I was now looking right in to his eyes.

In one swift movement his lips where on mine, but this time it was more gentle and I didn't try to pull away, Sasuke pulled away after a couple seconds.

"get your seat belt back on"

I did what I was told,the rest of the drive was complete silence when we got to my house Sasuke didn't say anything after I was out of the car he drove away.

I walked up stairs to my room, I laid in my bed for a while when I got a phone call from Ino.

"Sakura you wont believe this Sai suddenly said he liked me to!"

"really that's great Ino I'm so happy for you!"

"cant believe it!"

"why not your amazing Ino"

"aw thanks ! Of course you are too"

"thanks"

"anyways I have to go talk to you later forehead".

"okay bye Ino pig".

I hung up …. Things are getting weirder and weirder.

**END OF CHAPTER Raikiri80'S idea was really close to what I had in mind and in the words of lumpy space princess OH MY GLOB THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**I'll upload next chapter as soon as I can **


	15. authors note

**Hellloo I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while I had some issues with my computer, really annoying anyways iv come up with a really fun idea for the next chapter I wont spoil anything but**

**I wanted to know if you guys had any ideas or things you want to see in the next chapters it will really help me out thank yooouuu **

**Xoxoox btw i'll have something up by atleast next week **


	16. Chapter 15: SHOCK

"Sakura, wake up!" My mother had charged in to my room, yanked my blanket off me then threw a black dress on top of me.

"it's the weekend!, why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" I hissed curling myself in a ball to stay warm.

"Its 4:00 PM and we are having dinner at the uchihas home so hurry up and get ready" my mom said crossing her arms over her chest.

WHAAAAATTTTTT WHYYY ARE WE GOING THERE OF ALL PLACES it would be waaay to awkward Sasuke and I had barely said anything to each other since that ahem… thing happened I didn't want to see him more then I had to … whyyyyy? This was just to sudden.

"what, why…" I asked trying to look calm.

"Fugaku called and asked if we wanted to have dinner with them tonight, I haven't seen him in soo long so I agreed" mom smiled happily.

"who the heck is Fugaku?" I asked rubbing my tired, tired eyes.

Mom smirked "Fugaku… is my childhood friend.. and the man that is allowing you to attend konoha high.

..Sasukes… Dad? Noooo I don't want toooo .

"I'm not going". I glared at my mother.

"oohhh , your going" mom glared right back at me.

"No way José, no chance!"

Mom walked towards my bedroom door then looked over her shoulder at me, she sneered

"No, choice".

I groaned forcing myself up ,I looked over the black dress mom had handed to me, it was silk and had only one strap, I had gotten it as a birthday present this would be my first time wearing it I never really had a chance to wear it before .

I sighed , slipping it on it was tight fitting, so it really showed off my curves, I put my hair up in an updo

Then put a little bit of make up on, I glanced at myself in the mirror I actually looked pretty decent.

I walked downstairs to where my mom was waiting, once she noticed me she smiled.

"Very nice" mom smiled, handing me black high heels.

I cringed at them, I hate painful shoes, whenever I wore high heels my feet felt like they were going to fall off afterwards.

Mom smirked " it's only for a couple hours".

I sighed sliding the torture devices on to my feet.

"well then …shall we go?" Mom took her favorite yellow jacket from the coat rack, it matched her white dress , to make it match more , she wore her yellow pumps, her hair was in a long pony tale.

"I guess" I rolled my eyes.

We jumped in to our olddd Toyota and were off.

I got more and more nervous the closer we got to Sasukes and I can't get the k-k-kiss off my mind ugh I can't be like this when we get there ugghh.

With all my frustration bottling up I smacked my head against the dashboard as hard as I could.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" mom snapped, her eyes wide with shock.

"um waking myself up" I said rubbing the now sore spot on my forehead.

"I thought you would be excited , your going to see your friend Sasuke so it's not like it's going to be boring".

Ohhh if only she knew … that damn pervert was the last person I wanted to see.

" ohh and Sasukes older brother Itachi is going to be there to, have you met him yet?"

Itachi...well I guess he would be there… I wonder what Sasuke thinks about having to eat near him.

At least it wouldn't be too bad, now that I knew Itachi would be there, the more people the better.

I gulped when I saw the gate to the Uchiha mansion, I was now getting a little nervous to meet Mr. Uchiha, hopefully he wouldn't be too terrifying.

Mom pulled in to the driveway then quickly got out "come on, don't be so slow!".

I sighed… this was the worst thing everrr.

Mom walked towards the door she rang the door bell and a couple seconds later a maid opened the door.

"welcome" she smiled gesturing us to come inside.

We walked inside the all too familiar mansion.

" what a lovely home" Mom smiled glancing around the room.

The maid smiled " I'll tell Mr. Uchiha you're here, please wait a moment , she then quickly left the room.

"I can't wait to see Fugaku, it's been so long!" mom smiled softly her cheeks slightly red.

I blinked…wait a second….does Mom…. " Mom do you…like Mr. Uchiha".

"EHHHH,?" moms whole face was a dark red.

"w-why would you think that" Mom was swaying side to side.

"oh…no reason" I knew she totally did!.

It was weird thinking about mom liking someone. .ever since dad left us mom never seemed interested in guys..i wondered if Mr. Uchiha was single come to think of it Sasuke never mentioned his mother..i wonder if she was going to be at the dinner to…

Suddenly a door opened, mom and I both looked over, I recognized Sasuke and Itachi right away they both had on black suits which by the way looked pretty good on them, they both looked at me Sasuke with his unreadable face and Itachi who just smiled politely the man between them was someone I had never seen before he looked like an older mix of Itachi and Sasuke he smiled slightly at us.

He walked towards us "it's been awhile hasent it? Raina.

Mom grinned widely "it sure has Fugaku!",

then Mr. Uchiha looked at me "hello, Sakura I'm Fugaku Uchiha, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby, and now you're a fine young lady".

He was such a calm person, though somehow seemed stricked.

"nice to meet you sir" I said bowing " thank you for letting g me attend Konoha"

"no need for that" Mr Uchiha said smiling.

" Itachi and Sasuke have grown up to be so handsome" Mom said smiling at the two teens that I was trying to avoid.

Mr. Uchiha smiled "well shall we go to the dinning hall?"

"yes we should!" Mom grinned "I'm starving" she then grabbed Mr. Uchiha by the arm pulling him towards the hall, leaving me alone with both Uchiha brothers.

How dare she leave me here …when we get home I'm going to make such a scene.

" you look lovely, Sakura" the voice was Itachi, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I twitched " ahh thank you..Itachi" I could feel Sasuke staring , how was I going to get through the night, I hated this sooo much.

"I'll escort you to the hall" Itachi smiled linking his arm with mine.

"oh, uh thank you" I'M TRAPPED.

As we walked I could feel Sasukes stare intensify from behind.

Ignore him ignore him ignore him, do that and the night will go by much easier.

When we entered the hall, mom was seated next to Mr Uchiha they were talking to each other closely but when they saw us come in they stopped.

"have a seat, Sakura" Mr Uchiha smiled.

I nodded, Itachi pulled out a chair for me and I sat, then Itachi and Sasuke sat on both sides of me.

DO NOT LIKEEEE, this is the worst!.

A few moments later a few butlers brought us our dinner and just as I thought it was classy rich people food, normally I would be stuffing my face but I didn't have much of an appetite, maybe it was because of the two Uchihas string at me.

" your not hungry?" Itachi asked.

"um, I think I just need some air" I smiled the best I could " please excuse me"

I then dashed away.

I don't know how but I found myself in the garden it was really pretty the garden was well taken care of I remember the first time I came here the maids and butlers were tending to it back then I thought it was the most beautiful garden id ever seen but now it looked even better the lights that turned on when it started to get dark made it look like an enchanted forest like in a fairytale.

I breathed the cool air in this was soo my kind of place.

"So you were out here"

I groaned inwardly, whenever I was relaxing he just _had_ to show up.

"what is it Sasuke" I asked crossing my arms

" you have been out here for 15 minutes your mothers worried"

"so she sent you, to look for me?"

"pretty much"

It was awkward silence for a couple seconds.

"that dress looks nice on you" Sasuke said looking in to my eyes.

" thanks you don't look too shabby either" I smirked pulling his tie.

"its actually on properly unlike at school"

Sasuke sighed " like my father would let me wear it the way I want it.

"he seems nice" I said looking down.

Sasuke didn't reply.

" can I ask you something" I said wondering if I should actually ask him.

"sure"

"umm where's your mom?, she's not here and iv never heard you talk about her".

Ohh man I actually asked.

" she died 5 years ago" Sasuke said it with his usual emotionless face.

Oh I had no idea that Sasuke had gone through something like that, that's actually really sad.

" I'm..sorry" I looked down… I had no idea what else to say.

"you don't have to say that" his eyes showed a little more emotion then they usually did.

" you know I really-" before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by aloud honk from a car.

"SASSSUKEEE" a high pitched voice squealed.

My eyes widened …KARIN?.

Sasukes face was flushed " what's she doing here".

….

We all sat at the table everyone in there regular seats however now there was an annoying redhead sitting across from us.

"what brings you here Karin"Mr Uchiha smiled looking at Karin.

"I just wanted to see my finance that's all" Karin chirped blowing a kiss at Sasuke.

I noticed Sasuke shiver with a disgusted look on his face.

" I'm sorry I had no idea you had guests" Karin said glancing at me and my mom she then looked at me again.

"have we met before" she asked raising an eyebrow " I could have sworn iv seen you before".

I panicked, "oh um, no I don't think so, its nice to meet you Karin". I said in my most girlish voice.

Karin smiled but it didn't seem very genuine " you to….Sakura".

Wait a second… so Karin really IS Sasukes fiancé ….she was telling the TRUTH …she's not just some fan girl?.

Owwww my head, SASUKES the one who lied, I just cant believe this.

And why do I feel…. Upset over this its not like I'm dating Sasuke or anything ..or, or that I like him…. No way in hell do I like him but still …ugh…

"_THAT STUPID BITCH BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN"._

He's not my …man

"_DON'T LOSE TO THAT UGLY HOE"_

Go away I'm done with you.

"_GRRRR"._

" anyways we have something to say" Mr. Uchiha said clearing his throat.

Mom looked excited.

Mr. Uchiha then looked at me.

"Sakura starting today you are engaged to Itachi".

Wait…wait…wait..WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WHYYYY.

Itachi smiled glancing at me.

**Chapter enddd woot I like this one haha thank you guys for your ideas I will for sure use them in some of the next chapters….i cant believe people are still reading my fanfiction.. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH **


	17. Chapter 16: Ino's mission

This…can't …be happening … me…, ME engaged to..t-to… Itachhhiiiiii why ! how could Mom do this to me!.

I couldn't t feel my arms I glanced around the table Sasuke looked about as shocked as I was.

Mom, Mr Uchiha and Itachi were all smiling and chatting, Karin was going on about us having a double wedding, what made them think I WANTED to marry Itachi.

I thought Mom was against arranged marriages, hypocrite!.

When we were getting ready to leave Itachi had kissed my hand, which made me kind of uncomfortable it's not like I dislike Itachi, it's just … I barely know him and I don't know why he even AGREED with the engagement.

Sasuke hadn't said anything … well it's not like he _could_ say anything since Karin was squawking like a deranged bird and clinging on to him.

And I thought my life sucked before….. things just get worse and worse for me…don't they?.

On our way back home it was pretty quiet until Mom just haad to break the silence.

"you don't seem that excited" Mom said glancing at me.

"why WOULD I be happy?" I snapped how could she betray her own daughter?.

Mom sighed.." well Itachi asked me and Fugaku agreed with the idea , I just couldn't say no"

WAIT! So Itachi asked ?, why would he it's not like he likes me or anything we barely even spoke !, the last time I talked to him was when we went to that café, and sure, he kissed me afterwards but it was obviously to make Sasuke mad since he did it right in front of him , I really regret , deciding to go to konoha what am I going to dooo?.

….

"WHHHHAAAT?" Ino shrieked through the phone.

I cringed at the loudness of her voice, " it's true, I still can't believe it".

" first he takes your first kiss.. AND THEN ASKS FOR YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE?''.

"Yeah, looks like my life is over.." so this is what it felt like to have your life taken away from you, at the age of 16….not cool.

"It's not even the right Uchiha" Ino snarled.

I blinked " what do you mean?"

" I totally thought you and that Sasuke guy were going to get together".

"w-what why would you think that?" that would be the last thing I wanted….or was it….

No of course not why would I even think that.

"Well, since you guys are always together I just assumed" Ino said in an almost playful voice.

"well you were wrong" I could tell my face was bright red.

"hmmm, well…. If you say so".

"sooo… what should I do about this .. I don't want to be engaged !" Ino had better give me good advice or I swear….

"I say go with the flow and see what happens, maybe you will like Itachi, if not break it off it's not like he can actually force you in to saying I DO, you could always run away and live in the mountains with the goats and the bears"

" With the goats….and the bears….INO YOUR USELESS WHY DO I CALL YOU!" I shrieked this was waay to stressful .

"YOU CALL ME CUZ I'M YOUR BABY DADDY" Ino shrieked back.

10 seconds later we were laughing like crazy, Ino always knew how to add comedy to anything .

She was right about one thing though no one could force me in to marrying Itachi that gave me some relief and .. I guess I could give him a chance he was nice and ….well, hot but Itachi and Sasuke

Didn't get along and that could be a serious problem.. since I kind of liked Sasuke..NOT in that kind of way as FRIENDS….friends…yeah..

"Anyways forehead, I have a date with Sai .. sooo I have to go .. cheer up okay"

" I'll try, thanks Ino pig , I just don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow".

" you're going to be fine".

"perhaps, anyways I'll let you go now Ino".

" heh thanks Sakura"

"bye".

"byeee".

The call ended, and Ino had a sly look on her face

Don't worry Sakura ..I've got a plan.

Ino flipped open her cell phone then scrolled through her contacts until she found Sai's name she then called His number.

_Ring ring, ring_.

"hey Sai … it's me Ino can you skip school for the day tomorrow I need your help with something,….okay I'll explain then…oh yeah what size clothes do you wear again?...oh ….it's a surprise….okay..okayy see you then".

Heh this is going to be great Ino thought as she twirled her blond hair around her finger.

…

I'M LATTEEE! I can't believe I slept in this late…. Why didn't Mom wake me up?

Crap CRAP I have a test first period NOOOOOO.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I even cut threw peoples lawns , it displeased the elderly people, who threatened to hit me with their cane if I did that again, but I didn't care I was not staying after school to take it.. NO WAY!.

When I finally made it to school I had just missed the second bell… worst of all I was a sweaty mess, I got strange looks from the students and Iruka sensei was NOT happy, but the good thing was I didn't miss the test.

I noticed Sasuke was ignoring me A LOT it made me kind of mad…but I'm not going to let it get to me it's probably just weird now that I'm engaged to his brother…whom he hates…..damn.

At lunch I decided to walk around by myself since it was so nice out, I had nothing else to do since Sasuke never gave me any work to do….what's his problem anyway… I know I said I wouldn't let his ignoring me get to me but still I was getting madder and madder.

That's it I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind he has to be somewhere nearby, if I have to I'll punch him until he explains himself.

Unknown to Sakura two strange people had been following her.

…..

"hey, Ino why are we following Sakura around " Sai said glancing around the huge school yard.

"shh not so loud!, if she sees us she will know we are up to something, I want to see what these Uchiha guys look like and how they treat Sakura so zip it!".

"alright…but why did we steal the school uniforms?" Sai asked tilting his head.

"isn't it obvious, so we don't stick out".

"….why is mine a female uniform….".

" stop complaining, you look good, oh yeah here"

Ino dug threw her bag until she found what she was looking for.

"here put this on".

"….a wig.."

"yes, Sai… a wig, hurry up put it on".

Sai uncomfortably put on the long dark wig that his…_girlfriend_ had given him.

"aww you look so pretty!" Ino squeaked .

"Crap, she's getting away" Ino said while watching her pink haired best friend dash away " lets run after her".

" I can't do that Ino…" Sai said looking away.

"HUH why?"

"because…if I run my skirt will lift up and show my underwear".

Ino punched Sai repeatedly until he was knocked out, she then picked him up and ran after Sakura.

I had finally found Sasuke, however I couldn't approach him because he was alone…with Karin, they were sitting really close together Karin's head was rested on Sasuke's shoulder…and he wasn't pushing her away…it made me feel mad…and sad at the same time.

They were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying…. I had enough of seeing their bonding time…why was I mad anyway… they were going to get married in the future so it was only naturel for them to be like that….I wondered why Sasuke lied about their relationship and was even mean to her in front of his friends.

I left …. It was rude to spy on people… I wasn't like that.. for some reason it felt like I was about to cry.

**Ino and Sai POV**

" who's that guy and that ugly. UGLY girl" Ino asked mostly to herself.

Sai blinked " that is Sasuke Uchiha.. I'm not sure who that disgusting girl is.

"THAT'S SAS-" Ino quickly covered her mouth Ino and Sai were hiding behind a tree close to where Sasuke and Karin were sitting, they could see Sakura behind another tree, her face had a depressed look to it after a few minutes she had run off.

"she's on the move again come on Sai" Ino said trying to pull Sai by the arm.

"I can't do that Ino.."

"WHAT? Why!" Ino growled getting annoyed at her new boyfriend.

"it's seems.. some nice fellows would like to chat with us" Sai said pointing in the direction of a group of guys who were staring at them.

"who are though's girls?"

"I've never seen them before"

"the dark haired one is HOT"

"I'd tap that"

"crap… not good…" Ino thought, and once again she punched Sai in the face, throwing him over her shoulders and making a break for it.

….

**Sakura POV**

I ended up on one of the many benches at this school, I just wasn't myself all I wanted to was to be alone.

"what are you doing here….Sakura?" I knew that voice all too well…

" oh hi Itachi.." ….besides Sasuke…last person I wanted to see.

" I just felt like enjoying the nice day" guess I couldn't now..

" I see" Itachi sat next to me on the bench…he was a little too close for comfort.

"I'm very happy about our engagement" Itachi said smiling.

"me to, I'm just surprised you want me to ..uh marry you" .. that's an understatement.

"well I've liked you for a while now.. you're the perfect girl for me " wow I feel really embarrassed with him saying that.

" oh um …thank you" I said looking down.

" you probably don't feel the same way" Itachi said almost sounding sad.

"oh no .. that's not true it's just…I don't know you that well and I-" I was cut off by Itachi kissing me on the cheek.

My face was bright red

" well then we just have to get to know each other better, I'm sure you will fall for me"

And with that Itachi got up and left.

Now I was alone …..what was I going to doo my thoughts are messed up, oh how I wanted to go home.

Suddenly I heard the sound of feet running farther away, wait… was someone watching me…I've been having that feeling all day….hmm maybe it's just my imagination.

…

**Ino and Sai**

"soo that's Itachi…. He seems slimy.." Ino said panting, she was tired from all the running she and Sai had done.

Sai paused "hmm…I thought he looked more ..crunchy then slimy".

"that's not what I mean!" Ino hissed…"he seems…weird, I don't know I just get a bad feeling., that Sasuke doesn't seem any better..

"you don't approve of either?" Sai asked pulling the black wig off his head.

"I don't know yet…I'll have to do some more investigating, but from what I can see that ugly girl was Sasukes girlfriend"

" possible" Sai said stretching.

" anyways I'll talk to Sakura tonight and tell you what I've learned".

"okay, well I'll walk you home"

"why, thank you" Ino smiled kissing Sai on the cheek.

Sai blushed " let's go.."

**Chapterrr endddd this took me a while to write because I had no idea how to start it lol thank you guys for still reading I'm glad it's not tooo boreing ahhaha**


	18. Chapter 17: the truth

"You confessed to Naruto!" I was completely shocked, since Sasuke and I were still not talking I had been spending more time with Hinata, I had learned how much Hinata really liked Naruto I thought it was a simple crush… but no she had feelings of….LOVE for him.

Hinatas face turned bright red, I was nervous she was going to faint

" y-yes I did…"

"And? …what he say..?" I'll punch him if he rejected her.. Hinata was adorable!.

"he-he…HE…said he would …go out with me" Hinata then fainted…

I carried her to the nurses office she was actually really light, the nurse had a not so surprised expression, she helped me place Hinata on one of the beds, above the bed was a sign that said Hinata Hyuga… since she was almost always fainting there was a bed specially made for her.

" thank you for carrying Hinata here, Ren.. you're a nice guy" the nurse said smiling… she was a rather young , pretty nurse.

"No problem, ms…?"

" call me Shizune" She said smiling.

"okay shizune" I said smiling back

"well you can go to class now, I'll have the doctor take a look at her"

"alright, thanks" I'm glad Hinatas in good hands.

During class Naruto was going on about how he and Hinata were going out, and how surprised he was that she had liked him, I took my seat next to Sasuke, I thought for sure he would ignore me like always, but this time he actually looked at me, it made me slightly nervous , I wondered what he wanted.

Suddenly he pulled out a piece of paper from his binder then wrote on it, after he was done he pushed it towards me.

_After class meet me by the _ tree, don't be late.

What could he possibly want to talk to me about? The scene of Sasuke and Karin snuggling up to each other ran through my mind, I was suddenly angry again, I pulled out my pen and began writing on the piece of paper.

_Wouldn't you rather be with your girlfriend Karin?, I can't anyway I'm busy._

I returned the paper back to Sasuke, he looked at it then at me with a glare, he then began writing after he was finished he flicked it towards me.

_She's NOT my girlfriend, and you do realize your still my SLAVE, right._

I groaned, the slave thing was still on?, why was he still lying about him and Karin..I KNOW what I saw ..I guess I could make him explain himself if I agreed to the meeting.

I wrote done FINE.. on the paper then crumpled it up, then threw it at Sasuke's chicken butt head.

He glared at me then opened the paper up, he looked it over, smirked then tossed it in the garbage, our meeting was set.

After school I was the first to show up, I wondered where Sasuke was , he was always the first one to show up I felt awkward just standing there…maybe he wasn't coming.

After about 10 minutes Sasuke showed up.

"Why are you so late?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I had something to do in the library" Sasuke said shrugging.

"…So what do you want?"

" First I want to explain something" Sasuke said, he looked really serious.

"Fine what is it?'.

"there's nothing between me and Karin".

HAH what a laugh did he call me out here just to piss me off?.

" You don't have to lie…I saw you guys the other day, you guys were snuggling each other"

I turned away from him…. I hated liars.

"What are you-…oh that.. if I hadn't let her do that she would have made a big scene I didn't want to deal with that , have you heard her shriek?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

Oh so….. that was it.. I felt kind of stupid for overreacting .

"Well, why have you been ignoring me" HAH I had him there

Sasuke paused.. " I… needed time to think about …..some things".

I raised an eyebrow, "what things?"

Sasuke was silent for a while, I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"About us, Karin and ….Itachi" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"yeah?" Sasuke was acting weird.

"I think I should probably explain everything to you, so you better pay attention to what I'm saying"

"okay please tell me Sasuke".

Sasuke closed his eyes

" well, first off Karin and I have been engaged since we were born, I've never once liked her not even as friends, to be blunt… I hate her guts, but I've been going along with it because my mother and her mother were best friends, after my mother's death, I had tried to break off the engagement but when I told Karin she had threatened to kill herself, I didn't want to be responsible for her death so I said I wouldn't break it off, however I wouldn't admit we were engaged either to anyone outside the family, she had promised to keep her mouth shut but, of course she broke that promise and still tells anyone that will listen about us, that's why I denied it in the beginning, I didn't mean to make it look like I was trying to lie to you or hide things from you, it's just really embarrassing for me, that's why I was avoiding you… I..was embarrassed".

Holy…crap I've never heard Sasuke talk that much, I felt really bad for Sasuke and now I hate Karin a thousand times more then I did before..

"And…what about Itachi… why don't the two of you get along?" I asked… getting more and more interested in Sasukes life.

Sasuke suddenly had a very scary look on his face, he took a deep breath then began speaking.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled.

I was a a little afraid of Sasuke when he was like this maybe I shouldn't have tried to push him to tell me.

"sorry.. you don't have to tell me" I said looking down.

" No I told you id tell you everything" Sasuke took another deep breath.

"Ever since we were young Itachi was always better then me at everything , he was the perfect son anytime we had visitor's they always said Itachi would be an amazing successor for the family business all my father would talk about was Itachi he praised him like he was god or something, even I… at one point idolized him, that was, however before I saw what he did to our mother".

To…Sasukes mother?...

" I remember, Itachi had asked our mother to help him get him something from the cellar he said he couldn't reach the light switch and that it was too dark , Mom agreed to help him, when she began walking down the stairs…Itachi….Itachi pushed her .. Mom fell down all the steps she ended up landing on her neck…. It resulted in her dyeing…he says it was an accident , but I know that's a lie because.. I was there they didn't know that though they thought I was up in my room, as mom fell… Itachi was .. smiling".

I shivered… how could that be Itachi, it didn't sound like him at all….how could anyone kill their own parent…

"That's why I wanted you to stay away from him.. he's dangerous" Sasuke looked…afraid?

"And.. now I'm …engaged to him… I muttered.

" I'll protect you from him Sakura I promise" Sasuke took my hands in his.

" Sasuke I-"

" that's not very nice little brother".

I was cut off by a voice….Itachi's ….voice.

**Dundundun chapter ennddddddd thank you for reading :D I'll have the next chapter up soon**


	19. Chapter 18: decisions

Itachi walked towards us , a smile on his face he acted like he didn't hear anything, I was totally panicking he must of heard at least half of what we were talking about, not good…not good…not..GOOD.

Why was he acting so calm…why, why,why, okay Sakura calm down…calm…down…

"_EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, RUNNNN"_

As much as I want to inner.. I cant.

" _WHYYY NOTTT, HE'S INSANE… HE PUSHED HIS MOTHER DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS, LETS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE PULLS OUT A GUN"._

Inner, leave your very, very unhelpful.

" _IT WONT BE MY FAULT WHEN YOUR KILLED,GRRRR"_

Yes… I know.

"Now I think there's been a misunderstanding" Itachi said, now right in front of us.

"What's the misunderstanding?" Sasuke hissed, "you killed our mother, you're crazy".

Itachi sighed looking from Sasuke to me

" That, little brother was an accident , I never meant for that to happen, I was just a kid"

"Shut up!, I saw it, you can fool everyone else, but I know the truth, I won't listen to your lies "

Itachi sighed, he then turned to look at me.

" You don't honestly believe I would intentionally, hurt my own mother, do you Sakura?"

"I.." Uggh I had no idea what to think ….. it really could have been an accident, Sasuke _Could_ have misunderstood or saw things wrong, right now Itachi looked really remorseful, but it could all be an act Maybe Sasuke was right and Itachi WAS insane, Sasuke was so certain it was on purpose, owww my head how could I answer his question.. what to do… what to do….

" _I SAY RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN…DON'T LOOK BACK KEEP RUNNING, THEN MOVE TO AFRICA NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU THERE!"_

You know inner…your idea is actually sounding pretty good…

"_YESSSS"_

But I can't do that….even though I realllyyy want to, I can't be a coward.

" _YOU SUCCCKKK"_

I know….

I looked down, not wanting to look in to Itachis eyes.

"i… wasn't there.. so I don't know ..who to believe, I'm sorry"

Itachi didn't say anything, he just stared after a few seconds he patted me on the head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure when you get to know me, you will see that I'd never do anything like that".

I gulped… it made me more nervous having him touch me, the hand that could have pushed an innocent women down a flight of stairs was now running through my hair.

"That's enough!" Saskue snapped shoving Itachi away from me.

"Get out of here, she's already scared".

"Alright, alright I'll leave, but Sakura, I want you to believe and trust me, we _are_ going to be married in the future, remember that" Itachi then walked off coolly.

"Are you okay Sakura you don't look too good" Sasuke asked, worry in his voice.

"Um.. yeah… I just don't feel very well" I felt shaky and dizzy.

Suddenly Sasuke had his arms around me " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you"

"No, I'm glad you did, I can understand you a bit more now, Sasuke…"

Sasukes hold on me tightened "Do you want me to take you home?".

"Yeah, I think I need some rest".

"Alright"

The ride home was quiet, it was nice I didn't feel like talking or hearing anyone talk, I think Sasuke understood because he didn't even attempt to speak.

I thanked him for the ride then went in to my empty house, Mom wasn't home from work yet which was good, I didn't want her to ask me any questions , I didn't even want to call Ino, I felt so weird.

I felt tired too.. really tired, and afraid…. I wasn't afraid of what Itachi could have done but of how cold his hands were on my head, I never noticed it before but it felt like he didn't have any warmth in him what was Itachi Uchiha …. And what was Sasuke, when he hugged me it felt like my whole body was on fire.

There's way to many things going on…. I still don't know if I really believe Itachi would kill…well anyone let alone his own mother…he seemed to kind …to do that. I remember when he saved my life the day I was almost hit by a car, why would he do that for someone who, at the time was a stranger.

But … Still….Sasuke actually SAW it happen, and I know him better then Itachi, soo I should believe Sasuke's word over Itachis….but it really could have been an accident.

GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH I wasn't even there, you know what I'm going to forget all about this …yeah.. it's ….not my problem right…OHHH WHO AM I TRYING TO FOOL.

" _I THINK YOU NEED SOMETHING TO CALM YOU DOWN… A HOT BATH MAYBE….COFFEE….PETTING A STRAY CAT…YOUR STARTING TO LOSE YOUR MIND LADDYYY"._

What am I going to do inner….

"_SHUT UP, STOP YOUR WHINING …YOUR SAKURA HARUNO STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU"_

Wouldn't you be slapping yourself ….but your right ….I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow…for now I'm going to take a longgg nap.

" _DO IT!, NOW I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO CUT YOU OFF….BYE!"_

…..

When I woke up I had 27 messages 26 were from Ino 1 was from Sasuke

I checked the first message.

_Call me bitch_

The rest from ino said the same thing so I deleted them Ino could be really OCD sometimes, I knew she wouldn't stop until I called her.

I checked Sasukes message

_Hey, are you feeling better?, I hope you are, anyways don't come to school tomorrow._

I stared at the screen… don't come to school tomorrow?...I couldn't do that if I miss even one day of school I'll get really behind, the last few times iv skipped I had to stay after school, for about a week to catch up.

_I can't miss school Sasuke.._

I sent the message.. sure I didn't really want to go to school, but I didn't want to fail either.

_Ting ting ting, _ Sasuke had texted me back.

_I'm telling you to stay home._

Grrrrr even after all that he's still telling me what to do

Was it really worth it arguing with him ..he could just be worried?.

_ALRIGHT FINE….I won't like it…though and you're doing all my home work for the time I missed._

After about 20 seconds he responded

_Who's the slave here?.._

I rolled my eyes

_Do we have a deal?_

It took him a while to respond he was probably thinking about it.

_Fine._

I smiled… at least I knew he was looking out for me.

I knew I had to call Ino or she would come over here break down my door drink all my root beer, punch a hole in the wall, then demand to know why I never called her…what a crazy best friend I had.

As I was about to call her my phone starting ringing…I thought that was weird since I never got phone calls on my cell from anyone but Ino and this was a private caller I debated answering it in the end I decided to see who it was.

"hello?"

"Sakura?"

I froze…the voice on the phone was Itachi.

"umm…who is this?" …stupid thing to ask there was no one else with his voice.

He chuckled "it's me Itachi" how did Itachi have my cell number..I was sure I never gave it to him.

"oh, hey ..Itachi" what are the chances of him calling right after I've been talking to Sasuke.

"Is this a bad time?"

"uhh n-no it's-WAHH" _CRASH. _ Oww I was so nervous I fell off my bed, that HURT.

"what was that?"

"ohh nothing, nothing, I just fell that's all hahahaha".

"…Are you alright?".

NOOO, no I'm not why did he call me.

"yeeeep, I just woke up so, I was still kind of half asleep"

"I see, I just called to apologize for before"

"oh no need ! really".

"I also wanted to know if you would meet me during lunch break tomorrow"

He wants me to meet him..yikes.

"well, umm I..Don't know"

"it will only be for a couple minutes its important, oh and I'd like it just to be us"

"ahh…well I guess ..soo" what else can I say?... ugh.

"Alright, thanks, see you then, have a nice evening".

"Um, you …. Too, bye".

We both hung up.

So during lunch break….OH SNAP I told Sasuke I wasn't going to go to school…now I have to decide if I should go or not…which Uchiha should I piss off…..

Decisions , decisions.

**CHAPTER ENNNDD**


	20. Chapter 19: A note

"So, you were ignoring me because of THAT!" Ino hissed.

" what do you mean by _that_!, this is serious, what am I going to do, INO?".

I Called Ino to see if she could help me with my dilemma , I now think that was a bad idea.

"I say hide in your room, don't go to school, when me and Sai were stalking you, that Itachi guy seemed creepy".

"WHEN YOU WERE WHAT?-WHEN?"

"uhhh did I say stalking… I meant following you around without you knowing..heh…"

"DON'T YOU "HEH" ME INOOO".

"I was only worried!, so was Sai he dressed like a girl just for yoouu!"

"SAI WHAT?...A GIRL?"

"uhhhh-AHHHHHHHH, MY CATS ON FIRE!,I GOTTA GO FOREHEAD"

"don't you dare hang up Ino..hang up and so help me I'll-"

_Beep beep beep_

…_.That… PIG.._

Now I had to decide on my own to go to school or not to go that is the question.

Another question was….where the heck was Mom….she's usually home by now I walked down stairs in to our kitchen, nothing looked out of place, which meant Mom hadn't come home yet….that was weird …she was always back before 3:00 PM it was almost 6 I was almost about to panic when I noticed a piece of paper on the counter, I picked it up,

_Dear Sakura, I never got the chance to tell you that, I have to work in Canada for about 4 months I know it's short notice but I was the only one at my work that could go, I'm sorry I'll call you when I get there I left money in your bank account, make sure you eat properly , oh right make sure you're at school tomorrow, a teacher wanted to talk to you about something I just got the message this morning, if you need anything you can call my friend Tsunade, she just recently started working at your school as a doctor, she knows about your situation so don't be afraid to tell her anything, okay love ya honey do your best!._

That…. Moo cow, why didn't she tell me sooner!. Wait a second…..SO I NOW HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO SCHOOL! Crap…what teacher would actually need to see me….. why do people want to ruin my life.. .. okay I just have to be brave …who the heck is Tsunade anyway..I have never heard my mom talk about her… why do I keep switching topics in my head? ..maybe since Ino's OCD I'm ADHD… like Naruto.

Breathe Sakura….breathe you will get through this…. You always doo.

I can always tell Sasuke I had no choice but to come to school…for the Itachi thing I can just say I couldn't find him at lunch yep….good plan.

…..

"what are you doing here …._Ren_.." Sasuke said glaring at me.

"I didn't have a choice.. a teacher wanted to see me today" I said nervously, I knew he was going to be mad… I think the other students could sense his anger in class since everyone started moving their desks back, well everyone but Naruto and Hinata who were too busy being in lovey dovey mode.

"You do realize you disobeyed me right" Sasuke was still glaring…

" I know, I'm sorry"

Sasuke didn't say anything but I could tell he was still fuming with rage, okay maybe he wasn't that mad but still…..he was pissed.

"Just..be careful"

"I will be.." I didn't have to tell him about Itachi phoning since I didn't have any intention of meeting him.

After class I found out what teacher wanted to talk to me it was Kakashi, it was just over a small matter I had forgotten to hand something in last week, it was settled pretty quick.

"sorry about that Sensei" I said bowing.

"Don't worry about it, I just want my students to have an easy school life, so making sure they know they are missing things is what I do….yeah"

"uhh…well thank you" he was a pretty strange teacher.

But he was cool to.

" by the way, I noticed your pretty close with Sasuke, huh?.

"oh um… I guess you could say that" I'm not even sure what we are to each other….friends?.

"And you've met Itachi too right?"

"Um yes I have sir.."

"Hmm just some advice .. you should be careful around him, he's no fun when he's angry…and you're a girl too, that's even more dangerous".

HUUH HE CALLED ME A GIRL?.

"Uhh…"

"yep I know you're a girl… don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Um how do you-"

"It's my little secret, now go on, you're going to be late for your next class".

Honestly how the heck does he know?, I'd have to push him to tell me later on right now I was going to be late for class.

"goodbye sensei" I dashed out before he could respond.

The next class was with Gai sensei he made us run 300 laps, it was brutal…I was soo glad it was over, but now everything hurt, worst of all it was now lunch hour, how could I make quick escapes if I spotted Itachi with this sore body…I had to come up with a plan and fast maybe I could stay hidden behind trees or even leave the school grounds….hmm what to do.. what to do..wait .. the nurses office I could go there! Perfect good thinking Sakura.

When I made it to the nurses office I was greeted by Shizune.

"Ah your back!" Shizune smiled "what brings you here?"

"I need a place to hide..oww" my legs were killing me.

"hide?...are you alright you look like you're in pain"

"umm well Gai made us run 300 laps around the gym…I feel like my whole bodies a bruise".

"geez that Gai…he's always pushing you guys to far, the only one who seems to enjoy it is that little green fellow with the coconut shaped hair do and bushy eyebrows what was his name?..Lee?".

"yes, Rock lee"

" what a strange little man he is"

I giggled Shizune was pretty funny.

"anyways I'll have doctor Tsunade have a look at you…. Hopefully she's not too hung over" Shizune then left walking into another room.

Tsunade…Mom mentioned her in her note, I wondered what she was like…Shizune said she hoped she wasn't hung over… that didn't sound promising, a doctor who comes to work…hung over?.

Suddenly a door swung open, and out came a pretty young busty women, from what she was wearing I could tell she was the doctor.

"So..your Sakura HUH, you look just like your mother" the women said grinning widely .

"Um yes thank you"

"must be hard, having to go to school as a guy"

"Yeah sometimes" I giggled.

"So Shizune tells me your sore"

"Yeah, from running in Gai sensei's gym class".

" That's what I thought, that stupid goof, here I have just the thing for pain"

Tsunade handed me 2 little white pills.

"What are these?" I asked a little worried, who knew what could be in these things…

"They are pain killers, all natural pain killers. I made them myself" Tsunade said proudly.

"All Naturel?" what the heck did that mean?.

"Yep no chemicals, or anything artificial, these are made with special herbs, you will feel way better after taking them".

" Oh I see, thank you very much" Tsunade handed me a glass of water then with a gulp I took them, it was impressive that she made them, within a couple of minutes I was already feeling better.

"Thank you very much" I smiled "they really work".

" I'm glad you're feeling better Sakura"

"well I'll be going , thank you again"

"No problem, anytime".

Just as I was about to leave Shizune came in to the room with a confused face.

"Um, I couldn't help hearing, but doctor Tsunade, you called Ren, Sakura.."

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you, because of some issues Sakura is attending konoha as a male Ren Haruno is really Sakura Haruno, don't speak of it here or tell anyone.

"EHHHHHH I had no idea I really thought Sakura was a boy" Shizune said looking kind of dizzy.

Tsunade laughed, helping Shizune sit down.

Well now I had people to go to if I had any girly..problems which made things way easier, it has never happened but if aunt flow came to visit during class, I knew where to go.

Oh wait a second … I completely forgot the real reason I was there..I could still run in to Itachi.

Where should I go? I can't go back to the nurses office, that would look weird.

What to do… what to do.

I KNOW I COULD-

"There you are..Sakura"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ugh….all my running all my hiding and for what…nothing that's what. Now I have to face him.

"…Itachi I was looking all over for you…hehehe" oh boyy

"Well, shall we go?"

"Go..where?" he wants us to.. leave the school grounds?

Itachi chuckled " You will see, I think you will like it".

….something that I'll…like?... what does he have in mind…

**Chapter enddd, thank you to everyone who reads, and reviews a special thanks to Raikiri80, for always giving me great ideas **


	21. Chapter 20: YAOI?

Well I was not excepting that…. Like at all, I went with Itachi in his car , I didn't know where we were going and I was kind of afraid to ask, he drove down a few streets I didn't recognize.

I memorized as many things as I could houses, stores heck even funny looking trees .. just so if , for some reason I had to run away I'd know how to get back.

I was surprised to see we were in front of a jewelry store.

Itachi turned his car off then smiled at me.

"Um Itachi…what are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'll show you when we get inside" Itachi still had that same smile.

I had to admit I was pretty curious about what he was going to show me.

"Welcome!" the women behind the counter sang cheerfully as we entered the store "how can I help you?".

"I'm here to pick up a ring I ordered a few weeks ago" Itachi said calmly.

"Okay, what's your name sir?"

" Itachi Uchiha"

"Ah!, so you're the one that bought _that_ ring, it's just in the back I'll get it for you" the women grinned.

"thank you"

The women nodded then left to get the ring Itachi had ordered.

" I hope you like it" Itachi said staring at me.

"Its…for me!?" I gasped.

GAAAHHHHHHHHH WHYY IS HE BUYING ME A RING…WAIT…NO IT COULDN'T BE…

"Of course it's for you, it's an engagement ring"

CRAPPPPPPPP I KNEW IT!.

"T-thank you Itachi, you didn't have to.

"I wanted to" Itachi smiled.

Itachi seems like such a gentle kind person, I still can't picture him hurting anyone.

"Here it is!" the women from the counter called cheerfully"

" thank you" Itachi took the small box from the woman's hands

" try it on" he said taking the ring out of the box.

"uh um okay" Itachi took my hand and slid it on to my ring finger.

It was the prettiest ring I had ever seen ..it was a gold ring with a diamond in the middle around the diamond were little red rubies.

I was stunned I didn't know what to say, I could feel myself blushing.

" It fits perfectly" Itachi said still holding my hand in his.

"itachi-I"

"KYAHHHH"

Itachi and I both jumped at the sound the woman at the counter had made.

"W-what is it I asked staring at the woman who was now drooling.

"THIS-THIS-THIS…THIS IS A REAL LIFE YAOI COUPLE".

Yaoi….

Yaoi….

Yaoi…..

Yaoi..?

YAOI!?

WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT WHY WOULD SHE THINK TH-ohhh right I'm…..I'm still in my uniform….how embarrassing.

Itachi sighed " well shall we go?"

"um I think that would be best" I glanced at the woman who was now rolling on the floor squealing with blood gushing out of her nose, it looked like she was possessed by some kind of demon.

THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOOU.

After that Itachi took me out for lunch it was the same café he took me to before.

"thank you again … for the ring" it was shocking the ring looked like it was at least a thousand dollars maybe even..more.

"I'm just glad you like it, I wasn't sure it would be your taste"

" I really like it" I forced a smile, Itachi was so nice but I still couldn't completely trust him , and I knew Sasuke was going to be sooo pissed at me urgh ..he might even make me do all his home work for the rest of the year.

Or something way worse…..

" there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" Itachi said sipping his coffee.

"What is it?" I tried to sound calm but I don't think it was very convincing.

"it's about everything that happened the last few days" Itachi sounded really serious.

"um what about it…?"

"I think its best that you forget all about it, it happened a long time ago and I can see how it's made you feel uncomfortable around me".

"what NO I'm not uncomfortable around you at all really".

"why were you hiding from me then?"

..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW DID HE FIND OUT

"_UMMMM MAYBE BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT HIDING YOUR FEELINGS"_

SHUT UP ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME HATE MYSELF .

"_WHATEVES I'M OUTIE"_

_AND WHATS WITH YOUR NEW WEIRD GIRL PERSONAILITY?._

" no I wasn't hiding from you I.. was just not feeling very good that's all..so I went to the nurses office"

" I love you, Sakura"

"huh…"

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU HHHHHH WHAT DID HE JUST SAY ?

"_HE SAID HE LOVES YOU ARE YOU DEAF?"_

SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M FREAKING OUT.

"_DON'T FUCKING SWEAR AT MEEE"_

YOU'RE THE WORST INNER EVER I HATE YOOOOU

"_DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON MEEEEEEE"_

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

"_FINNNNNNEEEEE"_

" I don't want you to be afraid of me, I want us to have a happy marriage"

"I…I don't know what to say"

"you don't have to say anything, just try to forget".

How could I possibly forget about something like that…

"Itachi…" I knew I would probably regret asking this but I just had to know.

"did you…push your mother down the stairs on purpose"

"Didn't I already tell you-"

"what _really _ happened?" I actually cut …itachi Uchiha off.

Itachi sat back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I guess I shouldn't hide things from you.."

I didn't say anything I just waited for him to continue.

"my mother wasn't what she appeared to be, she was actually a very cruel person…she wasn't even our mother she was a women my father had married shortly after our real mothers death she died giving birth to Sasuke.

"my father's wife was only using him for his money they would have many arguments about it she also was seeing many other men, I really hated her, even so I was forced to call her mother"

" at some point my father had to go on a business trip so he left sasuke and I with her for a few weeks everything was fine I kept my distance from her and she did the same to me but one night I had walked in on her with another man I was disgusted it made me hate her more…. I just wanted her to_ die_"

I gulped.. he seemed so angry while talking about her.

"so I came up with a plan I had led her to the cellar so that she could help me with the light switch when she wasn't looking .. I pushed her, at first I couldn't believe that I had done it, but quickly that feeling became relief the only thing that I didn't count on was Sasuke seeing it.

So….. that's the story….I felt really bad for Sasuke and Itachi they really have had a hard life.

" did Sasuke know anything about that?"

Itachi sighed "no he was too young to really understand what was happening, he doesn't even know that, that woman wasn't our mother".

"you're not going to tell him?"

"I doubt he would believe me even if I did".

I couldn't say anymore.

"well lets go back"

I nodded and left with him.

….

"Where have you been?" Sasuke said glaring at me, he was under the same tree he always was.

"nowhere special I was just taking a walk"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow " did you see Itachi at all?"

" No I haven't seen him at all to day"

I reached in to my pockets to make sure the ring was there, I didn't want to lose it but couldn't wear it in public especially in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed "well lets go to class we don't want to be late" .

"alright let go" I smiled….

I couldn't believe it but, I felt like I might like Itachi a little more now…

**End of chapterrr ..its been a while since I last updated …O_o I'm not sure if anyones even still reading this ..but if there are THANK YOU SOOO MUCH I'll try to update sooner I hope you liked this chapter**


	22. Chapter 21: Flatchested

"Sweet mother of god" inos jaw dropped her eyes widening.

"I don't know what to do, maybe I should just switch schools"

"Snap out of it women!" Ino snarled slapping me across the face…twice!"

"OW! What the hell Ino that hurt" I glared placing my hand on my now reddening cheek I felt like stabbing her with something sharp but that would not be a good idea since blood stains are hard to get out of carpets.

"Your ugly enough already!, your depressed face is even harder to look at, stop being a whiny little baby" the blonde pig growled.

Usually I would insult her back but I was too tired to argue, I sighed flopping on my bed

"You're no help"

Ino walked towards my mirror checking herself out , messing with her hair

"Have you talked to Sasuke?" she asked not looking in my direction

"Well…yeah but not about the Itachi thing…I don't think Itachis said anything to him since he's still his emo self.

I could tell Ino was trying her hardest to hold In a laugh at my comment.

"You know the school years almost over and you know what that means? SUMMER, you'll be free"

I rolled on to my stomach "The heat, the sweating the fat old man next door sleeping naked on his lawn chair , oh how I can't wait for summer"

"EW!" Ino threw a pillow at me "hey forehead I think your catching Sasukes emo….think of the beach, the parties the HOT half naked guys!" she winked at that last part.

"I like the beach…." I really do when I was little my mom use to take me all the time….don't really know why we stopped.

"You see that's the spirit!"

"Yeah thanks Ino…your right"

Ino smirked "I'm always right remember that.

…..

The next morning I made my way to hell, or as some people call it …school, I sighed rubbing my tired eyes when suddenly I heard something.

"Ren!" I turned around to see who was calling me the person, who was now panting slightly was Hinata

"Hello Hinata you're here early"

Hinata smiled "So are you"

As we walked together towards the school gate She talked about how things were going great with Naruto and that she was becoming less shy around people, that made me happy.

Hinata stopped in her tracks, her eyes were wide staring at something and she was shaking

"Hinata w-what's wrong ?" I turned my head to see what she was looking at and to my horror I saw a body laying in the middle of the school yard.

"A DEAD BODY!" we both shrieked

"R-ren, what do we do?"

"I don't know ….call the police?"

"I think I'm gonna-"

"HINATA DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME"

"Mmmhm will you two ..please shut up?"

We both turned our heads slowly back to the body, which was now on its feet walking…or should I say staggering towards us

"ZOMBIE!" we clung to each other.

"H-how rude I'm not a zombie"

"It's gonna eat our brains" Hinata cried.

As the 'Zombie' got closer to us I realized who it was and from the look on Hinatas face she did too.

"Doctor Tsunade?"

"Oh so it's you two" Tsunade burst out laughing which made me and Hinata jump.

Another realization hit me….Tsunade was drunk…very drunk.

"D-doctor Tsuande are you alright?" Hinata asked tilting her head.

Tsuandes eyes narrowed "Hinata….YOUR FRICKEN CUTE" she then pounced on her.

I was shocked….why would a doctor get drunk then show up for work, I checked my watch….it was only 8:03 in the morning .

"R-r-r-en…help….me" Hinata was now being crushed by a powerful hug from Tsunade, the dark haired girls face was now turning red.

"Uhm Doctor Tsunade why were you laying in the middle of the yard" I asked trying to get Tsunades attention away from Hinata .

Tsunade glared at me, I flinched she let Hinata go then walked over to me.

"YOU!"

"Y-yes?"

She then did something I could not believe…she grabbed my chest

"GWAH W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FLAT CHESTED?"

I was more then embarrassed I looked over towards Hinata, who had a very confused expression.

"Get over here Hyuga" the drunk doctor roared, pulling Hinata by the arm.

Hinatas eyes widened and her face turned bright red as Tsunade forced her hand on to my chest.

"Don't you agree she's flat chested?"

Well this is just perfect. Now Hinata knows I'm a girl, this was gonna be really hard to explain.

Hinata pulled away quickly "erma uh..uh…ummm"

Tsuande laughed loudly "You girls are great!, but I have to go on an adventure now see you later Sakura, Hinata !" she then ran away in to the forest.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said covering her face with her hands "I thought you were a boy ….all this time but your actually a girl "I'm really sorry!"

"No don't be you were supposed to think I was a boy"

"What?" she tilted her head.

After I explained everything to her she nodded "I see…well that makes sense you never seemed like a guy to me when we were together, you seem so friendly and kind…you did not act like other guys to be honest I thought you might have been gay or something but I was afraid to ask…."

"…Gay huh…."

Well now I know I don't act like one of the guys…damn I wonder if anyone else thinks I'm gay eh well nothing wrong with that as long as no one else finds out about my secret people can say whatever they want.

"Um so your real names Sakura?"

"Yes it is"

"That's a beautiful name" Hinata then grabbed my hand shaking it "Nice to meet you Sakura"

I laughed "You too…can you uhmm not to anyone about this.."

"Sure! I won't say a thing"

"Thanks"

"So…..are you going out with Sasuke?"

"W-what no why would you think that?"

"Oh sorry your just ..always together I was just wondering"

"no he's just…well I don't know what he is but we are not going out…he's evil"

Hinata blinked "Evil?"

"Never mind, let's get to class before we are late"

Hinata nodded.

In the distance I could hear shizune calling for Tsunade.

As I took my seat next to Sasuke he glanced at me "Where were you?"

"Nowhere…I was just caught up with talking to Hinata"

Sasuke did not reply

**Chapter end…late up date..haha sorry I hope you guys liked this chapter..I wanted this to be more of a comedy chapter, to the people who are actually still reading this. Thanks ^_^ here –hands you all a muffin basket- I'll update sooner I promise **


	23. Chapter 22: Last day of school

"LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, HELL YEAH!" the door to our classroom swung open, everyone looked up to see who had barged in, my jaw dropped.

"INO?!" I shrieked looking at my blonde sociopathic best friend, everyone spun around to look at me

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly I choose to ignore him and everyone else.

Ino walked towards me "REEN" she sang in an irritating voice.

"What the hell are you doing here and how did you find my class?" I hissed

Ino smirked "I have my ways" she looked over her shoulder noticing everyone staring at her "Hey there I'm Ino, Sa-I mean Ren's friend" she waved in a fake cute way.

"HEY THERE INO MY NAMES NARUTO" Naruto shouted jumping out of his seat eagerly, scaring Hinata while he was at it.

Ino blinked "Uhm hello Naruto" she looked from side to side "Hey you're teachers not here"

"He's always late" I sighed.

Ino ignored me, she was too busy staring at Sasuke

he looked back not saying a word. "Hey there" she grinned

"Hn" was all Sasuke said, Ino twitched at his answer she quickly lost interest in talking to him, turning back to me she smirked

"Why are you here Ino?"

"It's the last day of school and I got out early I decided to come for a visit and-" she stopped talking she was now focused on Hinata. Hinata blushed noticing Ino looking at her.

"Oh my lord you're adorable" Ino squealed glomping the shy girl.

"Hey Ino leave her alone" I groaned

"Let's be best friends okay?" Ino giggled rubbing her face on the now bright red Hinata

"W-w-w-well…I um don't see why not"

"Hey so the only reason you're here is because you wanted to visit" I snapped

"That's not all" Ino rolled her eyes releasing Hinata, she dug through her pocket then pulled out some small pieces of paper "I have these"

"What are they"

"Passes to a beach resort, I got a whole bunch from a client of my mother's

we have to goo pleaseee?" She begged giving me a puppy dog look

"Fine, fine just stop looking at me like that" I wouldn't admit it to her but I actually kind of wanted to go I'd never gone to a resort before so I was curious about it.

"Yay that's great, oh and –" Ino slammed a pass down on Sasuke's desk "You're coming too"

Sasuke looked up at her with a slight glare "No"

She ignored him walking over towards Hinata and Naruto "You guys too" she handed them a pass each.

"Oh AWESOME" Naruto cheered clutching the pass.

"W-what are you sure..I mean we just met.." Hinata stuttered

"It's fine it's fine, I have a lot besides you're friends of Ren , any friend of Ren is a friend of mine"

She looked around the class then suddenly her cheeks became a bright red.

I turned around to see what she was looking I flushed , she was checking out Shikamaru, but why? She already had a boyfriend …SAI!

"Uhmm you have to come too" Ino said shyly placing the pass on Shikamaru's desk, Shikamaru who was half asleep looked up at her "It's troublesome"

Ino twitched "Well you have to come Ren needs all his friends there"

Shika sighed slipping his pass in to his pocket.

Ino smiled happily.

"W-well, now that's out of the way…I'm off!" she giggled "Bye ren, and everyone else"

I was relieved when she left.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked not looking at me

"A childhood friend"

"Hn"

"So..are you gonna go?"

"HE HAS TO COME " Naruto shouted "If you don't I'll kick your ass"

Sasuke glared in annoyance "If I don't I won't hear the end of it, besides" he smirked stroking my shoulder "it might be an interesting place for _slave_ work"

I scooted away "Damn, you have to ruin my summer as well?"

Sasuke chuckled turning away.

….

"S-so his names Shikamaru?" Ino asked in a not so Ino way

"Yeah, why are you so interested? Don't you have Sai"

"W-what I'm not interested in him like that he just seems nice"

"Oh really"

"Yeah..uhh so what's he like in school, do you know his favorite color, does he like dogs?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a second

"He sleeps most of the time but he's really, really smart and I have no idea about your other questions"

"Ah..so he's smart" Ino sighed dreamily

Oh great now Ino likes Shikamaru? This is gonna cause some new drama for sure

"Ino ….is Sai coming?"

"Who?"

"SAI, YOUR BOYFRIEND"

"OW don't yell ..right Sai..yeah he's coming this will be our first trip together"

"Well that's cool right"

"Oh yeah of course forehead, too bad you don't have a boyfriend"

"Whatever Ino pig I don't need one nor do I want one"

"Lies"

"Not lying "

"Whatever, well I'm sure he has something romantic planned for me"

"That's nice, hey why did you invite Sasuke"

"I want to get to know him better I got a bad impression of him when I saw him the first time, and not to mention today I don't know if I want him around you"

"Oh you're being protective?"

"Aw but of course my dear little cherry blossom"

"Ha-ha anyways, we leave in a week right?"

"Yep, right at eight A.M don't be late"

"I won't be don't worry"

"Good well I have to go, talk to you tomorrow"

"alright bye"

Going to a beach resort with everyone sounds fun but I wonder what'll be like with Sasuke there

_Sasuke shirtless, hot _

Hey SHUT UP

_That's no way to talk to me we haven't chatted in so long_

I don't care go away you just annoy me

_Rude, alright fine..but still Sasuke shirtless ….that's sexy_

GWAH stop it

_Aw c'mon you were thinking it too_

Was not

_We are the same person, so yes you were _

SHUTTTT UPPP

_Heh_

I was suddenly really tired "I guess I'll call it a night" I said to myself since Mom still hadn't come home yet , it did not take long for me to fall in to a peaceful slumber.

**Chapter end!, soo who do you guys think Ino should be with Sai or Shikamaru? Thanks for reading by the way I'm surprised I actually still have readers ^^' anyways I'll try to update sooner if I don't, throw a pie at me or something **


	24. Chapter 23: Temari

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" a voice whispered in to my ear, I twitched pulling the covers over my face

"How did you get in to my house Ino?"

Ino yanked the blanket away from me "I Came in through the window of course, you should really lock them a crazy person could break in so easily"

"You don't say" I sighed sitting up "I thought we were going to meet up at the bus stop what happened?"

Ino gave me a creepy grin " There's something we have to do before we go to the resort"

"And what's that?"

Ino grabbed my chest "Hm…. They are pretty small but we will still need some bindings "

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK?" I shrieked

"Calm down miss spazzy , Sai get in here"

"SAI'S HERE?"

Sai walked in to my room dragging a large suitcase "Hello Sakura, it's been a while" He smiled

"Y-yeah it has…why are you here?"

"He's here to help us" Ino nodded unzipping the suitcase

"With what?"

"You sure are slow in the morning, did you forget you're going to the resort as a boy?"

OH CRAP I completely forgot about that, besides Sasuke and HInata no one knows about me being a girl I would have walked out of here with female clothing packed I'm such an idiot.

"By the look on your face it seems you have realized the situation" Ino smirked

"Whatever…so what's in the Suitcase ?"

Sai's face brightened, I was taken aback by the glow

" Sai's hand me downs" Ino stated setting the clothes on my bed

"W-what?, why do I need them?"

"Do you have any normal male clothing, I believe all you have is your uniform and you can't wear that to a resort" Ino rolled her eyes

"Oh..you're right"

"You'll look just like me Sakura" Sai gleamed

I twitched "You seem pretty excited"

Ino sweat dropped "For some reason..he really is"

"Of course I am I've never seen anyone wear my clothes before" Sai blinked

"Right…" Sai sure could be weird at times…

Ino reached in to the Suitcase pulling out ….a scuba diver suit?

"What the hells that for?" I blinked

"Well….you can't wear a male swim suit now can you? And a female swim suit is out of the question this is the best option" Ino grinned evilly

"It'll look stupid… besides I don't even like swimming I'll make a sand castle or something"

"What are you a first grader?"

"Just take it with you Sakura, you might change your mind" Sai blinked

"Fine, fine"

"Now to put on your bindings" Ino nodded reaching over to take my shirt off I slapped her hand away

"Wait! Ino, Sai's in here"

Ino looked over her shoulder at Sai "And?"

"And! He has to get out before I take my shirt off"

"Aw c'mon it's just Sai"

"Sai is a guy, remember?"

"but so are you" Ino teased

"I'm getting out" Sai walked towards the door

"Thanks Sai…." I sighed in relief

"How boring" Ino muttered pulling my shirt off

"At least Sai's not a pervert"

"He can be" Ino snickered

"I don't wanna know"

….

"HEY REN, INO YOU'RE FINALLY HERE" Naruto smiled happily his smile quickly faded when he saw Sai

"W-what THE, why are _you_ here Sai"

Sai blinked 'Well dickless it's because my girlfriend invited me"

"G-GIRLFRIEND?, WHO!?"

"That would be me" Ino giggled

Narutos jaw dropped "You're serious?"

"Very" Inos eyes widened when she noticed Shikamaru sleeping on a bench by the bus stop

"So he did come" Ino blushed, Sai quickly noticed this glancing over to Shikamaru, he was obviously unpleased with Ino's reaction to seeing him.

"Oh yeah I dragged his butt here" Naruto roared with laughter

"Hey…" I looked around, two people were missing "Where's Hinata and Sasuke"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone's voice

"You guys!" Hinata panted running up the hill towards us

"Ah Hinata I was wondering where you were " I laughed

"S-sorry I'm late" she bowed

"HINA HINA" Ino pulled Hinata in to a bear hug

"H-hello Ino" she blushed

"Hinata I could have walked with you" Naruto blinked

"It's alright I had something I had to do so….I didn't want to slow you down"

"Eh? That doesn't matter, you could have been kidnapped while walking alone and then I'd have to kill the person who did it "

"Oh um…you're right sorry Naruto I'll call you next time .." Hinata blushed

"Ah lovey dovey couple" Ino eyed Hinata who was still trapped in her bear hug

"W-What uhm" Hinata's face was full on red

"That's right" Naruto cheered

"So, where is that Uchiha?" Sai asked

"He didn't want to take the bus" Naruto shrugged "so he'll meet us there"

Hmm… That sounds like Sasuke, doesn't seem like he would want to be on anything that was public transportation.

"So it'll be a long bus ride Huh?, it's all the way in Sunagakure right?" I asked

"Yeah I'm no good when it comes to long road trips but I think it'll be worth it" Ino grinned

Everyone nodded in agreement, soon the bus pulled up

"Everyone get on!" Ino called.

As I turned around to get my bag I was suddenly forced in to a car or.. actually a limo.

I wasn't surprised when it turned out to be Sasuke who had pulled this.

"Sasuke what the hell!"

Sasuke smirked "Hello Sakura"

"Don't give me that, what's the deal?"

"I thought you would prefer arriving in a limo rather than a bus"

"Why didn't you just bring everyone?" I twitched

"We haven't had much time to be alone" He leaned in closer to me, I flinched squeezing my eyes shut

A piece of paper was placed on my lap, I opened my eyes looking down at it

"What's this?" I questioned

"A list of jobs you have to do"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

"Geez, you never go easy on me" I sighed leaning back

"Of course not" Sasuke chuckled

"By the way" I twitched "Why are you so close to me?" there was no space between us Sasuke's body was pressed right against mine

"Oh no reason"

"Then move it"

"No"

"Jackass"

"I'll be adding 20 new jobs on to the list for that comment"

"WHAT"

_Ring ring ring_

Sasuke's cell phone was going off, he sighed answering it

"Hello?, what do you want dobe?, its fine he's with me….Shikamarus not with us…eh whatever"

Sasuke hung up

"What was that about" I raised an eyebrow

"They forgot Shikamaru at the bus stop" Sasuke smirked "They are getting off the bus to get him"

"Poor Shika" I blinked

"Hn..he's probably still sleeping"

"Most likely but still…."

"They will probably arrive later because of that"

"Alright" I sighed

After a few hours we ended up at the resort I was shocked to discover it was the famous Suna resort

"I had no idea it was Suna Resort " I stared in wonder

" This is your first time here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, of course!, you have been here before ?"

Sasuke sighed "A few times"

"I see"

"HEY SASUKE!" a blond girl that came out of nowhere tackled Sasuke to the ground putting him in headlock "HOW YOU DOING KIDDO?"

"Temari…let go " Sasuke growled

The girl called Temari let him go "You're still not cute" she sighed

I was very confused..the girl suddenly looked at me and grinned

"Ah! Are you a friend of Sasuke?, I'm Temari it's nice to meet you" she grabbed my hand and shook it roughly

"Hello, my names Ren, nice to meet you"

Temari grinned "Yeah!" she then glanced at Sasuke "So why are you here anyway?"

Sasuke ignored her

I thought it was best to speak up " A friend of ours invited us she had some passes to the resort"

Temari placed her hands on her hips "Is that right?, where is your friend" she laughed

"She will be late along with our other friends"

"Oh, well how bout I show you around"

"No need" Sasuke sighed

"Rude!" Temari frowned

"Uhm Temari do you live here" I asked

Temari gave me an intense look "OF COURSE, my father owns the resort"

"Oh I see that's really amazing"

"You think so" she blushed

"Yeah"

Temari looked down at her watch "Oh I should probably go.. talk to you guys later, Ren I'll introduce you to my brothers soon they are okay guys..kind of" she laughed running away

"What a weird girl" I paused

"Hn"

"How do you know her, Sasuke" I eyed him

"She's a childhood friend"

"I see" I'm surprised Sasuke actually had childhood friends…maybe he was more social when he was a kid

"I wonder when everyone will get here?"

"Who knows"

**End of chapter, next chapter is when a lot of interesting things happen and I mean a lot of interesting things, anyways thanks for reading you're all great ^^ I'll update as soon as I can xoxo**


	25. Chapter 24: Shikamaru

"Okay everyone, we have to have the most fun we can in these five days we're here" Ino announced a grin was plastered on her face as she stood in front of us, Ino always seemed like a leader I kind of wished I could be like that.

"OF COURSE!" Naruto cheered fist pumping "I say we hit the water NOW"

Ino shook her head "No, first we have to bring our stuff to our rooms" she walked over to her suitcase, glancing at Sai ,she gestured that she wanted him to carry her suitcase.

Sai sighed softly but did not complain, he simply took Inos things along with his own.

"AW but I want to swim NOW" Naruto groaned

"Shut it dobe your loud mouth is already giving me a headache" Sasuke muttered shoving Narutos bag in his face.

"OW UGHH, damn you teme I'll kill you!" Naruto roared rubbing his nose

"C-calm down Naruto… I noticed there was a ramen place on the resort do you want to go there?"

Hinata twitched trying to calm her fuming boyfriend

"RAMEN?!, YES OF COURSE I DO, HINA" Naruto cheered dragging Hinata by the arm talking about what kind of flavor he would get.

Sasuke rubbed his temples

"Hey, you alright" I asked eyeing him, he looked at me with his emotionless face

"I'm fine" he sighed

"You sure?" I blinked

"Hn"

I'd take that as a yes.

"Hey…" I glanced around "Where's Shikamaru?"

"Isn't that him over there" Sasuke looked over to his right

"Where…" it only took me a few seconds to notice Shikamaru sleeping against a tree

"Oh…..Sasuke help me drag shikamaru to the hotel"

"Let's just leave him there"

"No!, he could be stabbed thirty seven times in the chest, if he's left alone"

What?, things like that happen….

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Whatever you say then….."

When we finally reached the hotel, the others were standing in the middle of the lobby Ino, Hinata and Sai's faces were pale, yes Sai's face was even more pale then usual

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked nervously, Ino looked up at me then pulled me to the side

"Guys and girls can't sleep in the same room if they are not married or related" Ino whispered

I blinked "So?"

"SO!, don't you understand? This means you'll be sharing a room with one of the guys because you are a 'guy' "

Ohhh noo, no,no this is bad how am I supposed to change? I just know I'll end up sleeping in the same room as Sasuke it's gonna end up that way for sure, well at least he knows I'm a girl but still he will torture me for sure I won't be able to fall asleep easily with him in the room I know I slept over at Narutos with the guys but this is a different story …

"HEY" Ino shook me "are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am, Ino" I sighed

"Well be careful while you're in the same room as Sasuke" Ino muttered

Even Ino knows how it's gonna be

We walked back to the others

"What were you guys talkin about?" Naruto asked cheerfully

"Nothing at all blondie" Ino rolled her eyes

"Who you callin blondie!?, you're blonde to!"

"So who's rooming with who" Sai blinked

"I'll room with Ren"

Everyone looked up In surprise, Shikamaru was finally awake standing a couple inches away from us

"AW SHIKAMARU I WAS GONNA ROOM WITH REN" Naruto shouted

Shikamaru turned around to face Sasuke "That won't be a problem will it?"

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at each other for a few minutes

"Do whatever you want" Sasuke sighed

…

"Our room is 205" Shikamaru stated as we walked

"Okay we just passed 139" I nodded

Well I am shocked… I never thought Shikamaru would be the one I'd share a room with …this is not good I'll have to hide my true gender really well….or I'm sure to be discovered.

"Hey stop spacing out"

"Oh ah sorry Shika…"

"Well we are standing in front of the door to our room, you have the key.."

"Ah!, sorry" I pulled out the key from my pocket , then quickly unlocked the door

"Wow it's nice" I blinked walking in to the room, Shikamaru followed behind me.

"You're right" Shikamaru placed his things on one of the two beds that were set in the room.

I looked out the window "We have a great view, I can see the beach from here" It was a beautiful beach, the sand was almost white and the water looked so blue, I noticed a couple walking hand in hand by the water it looked really romantic.

"Are you going to swim?" Shikamaru asked laying back on his bed

"I uhm think so, why?"

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"A…swim suit?" Why was he asking such a weird question

"What kind?"

"…Just a swim suit why do you ask, Shikamaru?"

"Seeing as you're a female cross dressing as a male I was just wondering.."

My jaw dropped..he knows? OH CRAP

"What? I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Drop the act I've known since the beginning"

"HOW!?"

"I could tell just by looking at you" Shikamaru glanced at me" Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"Er um… thank you"

"I also know there's something going on with you and Uchiha"

"Why do you t-think that?"

"It's too obvious"

"It is?"

"So what is your relationship with him?"

"I'll explain"

After explaining the situation to Shikamaru , he nodded "Hm how troublesome"

"Troublesome indeed"

"Well the only one who doesn't know your gender is Naruto, it should be easy for you to hide it from him since well he thinks you have boobitis, so if he walked in on you naked he would still think you were a guy ..of course there's your lower area you have to worry abou-"

"I covered Shika's mouth with my hand" he could talk a lot when he wanted to…

"I get it…"

"Well then back to the swim suit what are you gonna wear?"

I sighed walking to my suitcase unzipping it then pulling out the scuba suit

Shikamaru burst out laughing

"HEY it's not that funny!"

"I bet it'll look great" he chuckled

"Shut up"

"So is this why you asked me to room with you, so that you could help me?"

"Sure, and I didn't want to be in the same room as Naruto, Sai or Uchiha"

"Ah so I guess Sai Naruto and Sasuke are sharing a room?"

"Yeah"

"That'll be lovely"

_Ring ring ring _

My cell rang

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey REN we are going to the beach now, you and Shika better hurry up" Naruto cheered

"Okay we'll be there in a few"

"Alrightie see you then" Naruto hung up

"They want us to go to the beach" I stated turning to face Shikamaru

"Ugh and I just got comfortable" Shikamaru sighed

"Come on lazy bones"

"You go ahead of me I'll be there in a bit I have to do something first"

I blinked "Okay, see you then" I walked out the door carrying my bag that had my swim suit inside I'd change in the changing rooms on the beach.

So Shikamaru's known all along …I really suck at hiding my identity

But I'm glad he promised not to say anything….I wonder what Sasuke will say when he finds out

Hm oh well…why should I care? He's just a stupid chicken butt anyway.

_Crash_

"Oof!" crap I bumped in to someone

"I'm so sorry I was spacing out " I looked up to see who I had bumped in to, it was an attractive red haired boy

He stared at me for a few seconds "Be more careful" was all he said before walking passed me

I blinked, I wonder who that was?

As I ran out of the hotel and on to the beach I crashed in to a weird looking sand castle

"Oops" I continued to run I could see Sasuke and the others a few feet away

From behind me I heard someone scream

" MY SAND SCULPTURE OF GAI SENSEI ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Chapter end, hope you guys liked it, I'll update soon**


	26. Chapter 25: Ohcrap

The bright blue sky was beautiful, the warm breeze felt amazing. The smell of the sea was so fresh, it was just too peaceful. So why am I not happy?, well you see someone by the name of INO decided it would be fun to play volleyball on the beach. You kidding me? She KNOWS I suck at any sport that involves BALLS. I groaned in annoyance as Ino explained the rules. Naruto fist pumped "We already know the rules Ino! Let's play" Ino gave him a quick glare before picking up the ball that was set next to the net.

"Whatever, we still need to make up teams" She gave all of us a look over before nodding. "Me, Ren Sai and Sasuke are team A, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru are team B"

"HEY that's not fair you guys have more people on your team" Naruto growled "AND SHIKAMARUS NOT EVEN HERE YET" "Oh well" Ino shrugged.

"YOU CHEATER"

I knew this would be a good time to ditch everyone before I could embarrass myself, I tried tip toeing away. It didn't work Ino had grabbed me by the back of my collar.

"Oh no you don't" she snapped. Dammit ….I sometimes hate you Ino.

"Didn't you say you met a girl here before we got here?" Ino raised an eyebrow "She was your friend, right Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced at Ino for a second before looking away "Not really, friends"

Ino's eyes narrowed "Well whatever she is, go get her then the teams will be fair"

"I'm not interested in playing this stupid game" Sasuke stated. "Well you are, EVERYONE is playing got it?" Sasuke simply sighed.

"What are you waiting for?, GO."

"I don't have to go anywhere, because she's right over there with Lazyass." Ino spun her head around her blue eyes widened as she watched Shikamaru and Temari walk towards us. Temari had her arm around Shikamarus. I could tell right away, Ino was in her jealousy state. Which was dangerous.

I walked over to Ino, hoping I'd be able to calm her down. "Hey we have enough team members now" Ino huffed "I'm not playing anymore" she then stormed off. "HEY what's with you it was YOUR idea to play I'm ready to hit some balls" Naruto roared. Shikamaru and Temari reached us. Shika raised a brow at me, obviously questioning why Ino left. "She forgot something in her room" I lied.

I could tell he didn't believe me. "Hey there, everyone my names Temari it's nice to meet you all. Temari grinned happily, still clinging to Shika.

"Hey Temari it's been awhile" Naruto laughed. "Sure has, Naruto have you had a chance to talk to Gaara?"

"Not yet but I will!"

"Good. So what are you guys all doing?" She tilted her head.

"Ino called us all out here to play a game of volleyball…but she doesn't want to anymore" I sighed.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows "Oh, is she the one that just left?" I smiled "Yes"

"Aw I wish I coulda talked to her you all seem great" I think its best you don't talk to her at all during this whole trip. When Ino's jealous she can be pretty mean. What she did to her rivals for Sai was shockingly frightening. "W-well…since the mood has changed why don't we do something…else?"

Hinata asked. "Good idea, I'm not really in to volleyball" YESYESYESYESYES thank god. Now I don't have to show off my clumsiness.

Sai was silent for a moment then spoke up "I'm…going to check up on Ino" he stared at me…I had a feeling he knew why Ino was upset. Hopefully I was wrong, Your girlfriend crushing on someone else would make ANYONE upset. Even the emotionless Sai.

"Alright, see you later" Sai nodded before walking off. Naruto stared "I wonder what happened?"

"Don't worry about it" I patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Soooo…why don't you guys go swimming. The waters awesome" Temari stated.

"YEAH SWIMMING that's what I wanted to do since we got here" Naruto ripped his shirt off running towards the ocean. "N-Naruto….." Hinata face became bright red.

Temari laughed loudly "Oh Naruto…..hey, there are some changing rooms just around the corner"

"Thanks…" Hinata nodded before scampering off. Shika looked at me "We should probably change as well" with the way he said that I could tell he had something he wanted to say.

I nodded before looking at Sasuke "Hey are you gonna change too?"

"Not in the mood"

I twitched "Whatever" He had been really quiet I wondered why. Maybe something was bothering him.

Shikamaru pulled me away. "What's up?" I asked raising an eyebrow . Shika stopped then turned around looking at me "That Temari girl is driving me insane, she attached herself to me the moment she saw me. I held in a laugh "Oh….really?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes….she's annoying as hell"

"Why didn't you tell her to stop then?"

"I did, she just ignored me" Poor Shika, being popular with the ladies most be hard. "Anyways, are you really going to wear that….thing?" Ah the scuba suit thingy. I was suddenly not really in the mood to swim. "Nah, I think I'll make a sand castle or something..maybe get a tan"

"That'll never happen"

"Shut up Shika"

…..

We'd been on the beach for a few hours. Naruto and Hinata were enjoying themselves splashing around in the water acting all lovey dovey. Ino had come back with Sai. The aura around them wasn't the greatest, which was worrisome. Temari was now sitting on Shika's stomach while he was trying to have his mid afternoon nap. Sasuke …well Sasuke had gone off somewhere without telling anyone and I had made about twelve mini sand castle's that looked pretty badass. Even though Ino had insulted them calling them 'MUSHROOMS'

I was now bored. I still didn't wanna show myself in that stupid suit. Naruto tried getting me in to the water a few times, he told me he knew about my 'Boobitis' and that he wouldn't judge me. Wow I'd kill Sasuke. Why couldn't he come up with a better excuse?. I yawned glancing around. From the corner of my eye I noticed a forested off area. "Temari..what's over there?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that, it's just a small area nothing was built on. It's a nice place to go if you want peace and quiet"

Temari moved from a sitting position to a laying position…on Shikamaru. He groaned, twitching slightly.

I could tell he was pissed off. "Would it be alright if I went exploring in there, I'm feeling kinda bored"

"Oh sure!, go right ahead since this is a private resort there shouldn't be any weird creepers in there"

"Thanks" I chuckled, standing up brushing the sand off me. "I'll be back later" Ino glanced at me then nodded. I'd have to talk to her when, we were alone. "See, ya!"

When I got to the little forest I entered it. It was soo pretty all the trees were bright green and I could hear little birds chirping. It was also cooler then on the beach so I wasn't boiling hot.

I began walking aimlessly, thinking about stupid and random things. I also thought about my mom who was still in Canada, I missed her a lot I wondered how she was doing. If her boss was treating her good.

I even thought about my father….whom I disliked with a passion. If I said that out loud I just know people would say I was a bad kid. I shook my head getting that thought out of my head. Why am I thinking about this?, it's so weird. "What are you doing here?"

I jumped.. someone else was here. I glanced over my shoulder. There stood …you guessed it Sasuke.

"I was bored, so I decided to explore in here…what are you doing?"

Sasuke ignored my question. "We need to talk about something"

Oh great. It's never good when he says things like that "What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I know…"

"You know, what?"

"I know about the _ring_"

My heart stopped for a moment… "What ring I don't know what you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean"

"If I say I don't know then I don't know …"

"The engagement ring…Itachi gave you"

"How do you know about that?"

"Hand it over, I know you have it with you"

" Even if I do…. What's it to you?"

"Sakura….." Sasuke clenched his fists

"No.." I knew this argument was stupid and I didn't want to marry Itachi…but I considered it a gift. Sasuke would probably destroy it.

Sasuke glared at me before turning away and walking off.

I stood there for a moment…"I'm really terrible" What was I suppose to do now….I totally made it look like I had agreed to marrying Itachi.

Ever since I've met the Uchiha's my life has been a HUGE mess UGH.

**Chapterr enddd phew, I finally got this chapter DONE. Hope you liked it :] **


	27. Chapter 26: Confession?

"Wow you just keep getting yourself into trouble" Ino sighed brushing the ends of her hair. I groaned pulling my knees to my chest. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Uhm..have you tried talking to him since then" Hinata asked furrowing her eyebrows. This was the first time I had REALLY talked to Hinata about Sasuke it felt kinda strange. Not that I was uncomfortable or anything. I was just used to telling Ino everything. It was nice having more than one person to talk to. "No I haven't…it feels awkward" it had been a whole day since I had that incident with Sasuke in the forest. Neither of us tried saying anything to each other after that. "Geez you're both so stubborn…" Ino grumbled placing her brush on the dresser of her and Hinata's room. "He….must really like you" Hinata smiled. "W-what?...you're wrong. It's nothing like that he's just ..controlling." I stammered.

"I think Hinata's right….why would he get so mad if he didn't _like_ you?"

I rubbed my temples "Haven't you guy's been listening?...he hates Itachi …so it's obvious he wouldn't want his friend or slave or whatever the hell I am. Marrying the person he hates.

"That Itachis a real freak…killing his step mom…even if she WAS a total bitch..still freaky "

"And…..Sasuke thinks that was their real mother…" Hinata tugged on her sleeve.

I leaned back against the wall "Yeah….I feel like he has the right to know the truth but….I feel like it isn't my place to tell him myself" Itachi really should tell Sasuke, everything….it wasn't fair to leave him in the dark.

"Well" Ino paused giving herself a look over in the mirror "He'll find out someday I'm sure"

"Yeah that's true" I nodded "Anyways enough about me….what about you.._Ino..?_"

Ino spun around to look at me "What about me?"

"How are things with Sai?"

Ino lowered her head "Honestly…I don't know…" Hinata looked at her then placed her hand on Ino's "What happened?"

"Sai..knows I like Shikamaru"

Hinata gasped "You like Shika?"

So he _did_ know…. This wasn't good at all. "…What did he say, Ino?" I asked.

"He didn't say much…he was just mad at me….which is understandable ….I'd be mad too" Ino flopped onto her bed "I'm as bad as you Sakura"

"HEY what's that supposed to mean?"

"The only one who's in a good relationship is Hinata"

"Huh..." Hinata's face turned bright red. "That's true" I nodded "You guys are great together ..you're like the perfect couple"

"Well…uhm…I mean we get along really well and…we've never had a fight…or anything I don't know if we're a perfect couple though" Hinata rambled.

"You totally are" Ino stated "I'm jealous"

In a way …so was I.

"So…. Are you and Sai gonna…break up?"

"He said he didn't want to, and that he'd fix things…but I don't know"

"Who do you like more?"

"I-I don't KNOW….I barely know Shikamaru and I've known Sai forever…but there's something about Shika…..that I really like, I can't put my finger on it, but…but. But UGH"

"C-calm down…" Hinata patted Ino's shoulder.

"You should think it over…."

"I will Sakura…oh yeah I should say this now…you're sharing a room with Shikamaru?….don't do anything …_indecent _with him." My jaw dropped "I'd NEVER."

"I know..I'm just reminding you" Ino grinned playfully.

I rolled my eyes looking down at my watch. "We're supposed to meet the guys at the restaurant in a few minutes…let's go"

…

We were pretty late once we reached the restaurant. During the last second Ino had demanded that she change her hair style. It took her about twenty minutes before she decided it was _perfect_.

I could see the guys already seated. Naruto spotted us then began waving wildly . "OVER HERE….OVER HERE" Other costumers spun around to look at us. "SHUT UP NARUTO YOU'RE embarrassing US. Ino shrieked. I sighed walking towards the table "Hey guys sorry we're late".

"No problem, we were waiting for you so we haven't eaten yet" Narutos stomach growled. "I-I'm sorry" Hinata looked very guilty.

"Hey don't worry about it you're here now!" Naruto cheered. We took our seats. Just my luck I just HAD to be next to Sasuke. Hinata sat next to Naruto. Ino was in between Sai and Shikamaru. I noticed every now and then Sai would Glare at Shika.

Sasuke didn't say anything to me or anyone the whole evening. He must have been really mad at me this time. This was the first time I had ever really REFUSED to do something he told me to. I was still curious as to how he knew I had received a ring. Did Itachi tell him?. Possible. I wanted to say something to him but the words always got caught in my throat. Before I knew it everyone was done their meal and was getting ready to leave.

"That was SO good, don't you agree Hinata?" Naruto grinned wrapping an arm around Hinata. She blushed then nodded "Yes it was"

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ino laughed running out the door. She was probably overwhelmed by the jealousy aura coming from Sai. The only way out was for her to escape.

Shikmaru stood up, stretching lightly "Ren I have to go somewhere…. I'll see you in the room later"

"Alright" I wondered where he had to go….. usually when he said he had to go somewhere he meant he was gonna take a nap in the room…I'd have to question him when he go back. Even Sai was gone….I didn't even notice him leave ….. well that was Sai for you.

I twitched realizing the only ones left were me and Sasuke….. I gulp. Why hadn't he left yet?. I spun around to look at him…. I noticed he was staring at me intensely. "What?"

"…."

"What!, why are you looking at me like that?"

"….."

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"What's with you?" I scanned his face then jumped back in surprise…to make sure my suspicions were true I walked over to him picking up his glass. I sniffed it then flinched…..YEP…alcohol.

Sasuke was DRUNK…why didn't I notice this before?…was it because I was ignoring him?

"Why were you drinking?" I snapped.

"Because I could"

I smacked him across the head "Not a good enough excuse" He groaned rubbing his head.

I stared at him "do you need help getting up?"

"…."

I sighed wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder "c'mon, get up…" he got up slowly swaying slightly. "You know ….it was a stupid idea for you to drink"

"Whatever"

"Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

"No"

"I think I do…mister drunk pants"

He sighed leaning on me "Fine"

"You're heavy."

…

After I had finally gotten to Sasuke's room I was surprised to find out he wasn't sharing with anyone.

"Hey I thought you were in the same room as Sai and Naruto"

Sasuke paused "I was. Now I'm not"

I rolled my eyes setting him down on his bed "Are you gonna be alright, now?"

"Why do you wanna marry Itachi?"

My heart stopped for a moment "I-I…don't want to"

"Then why did you accept the ring?"

"This again?...I don't know…. " I really didn't…at the time when Itachi had given me the ring I felt like I had no choice but to take it.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?"

What did he just say?…I must have heard it wrong.. there's no way …there's just no way he meant that. He's drunk. Sober Sasuke would never say anything like that. It was the booze talking.

"Yeah whatever you say, Sasuke"

"You don't believe me?"

I walked towards his door. "We'll talk tomorrow, I'm tired.. you should sleep too" with that I left.

Tomorrow would be an even stranger day…I'm sure of it.

**End of chappy. Oh my gosh I can't believe how many reviews, favorites and how many people are following a dreaded secret. I love you guys ;_; **

**I'll have the next chapter out soon. :]**


	28. Chapter 27: I SMELL THE WOMEN IN YOU

"He WHAT?!."

"Shut up, Ino..you'll wake Hinata." I glanced over at the sleeping dark haired girl ,she looked so cute all curled up on her bed. Ino sighed lowering her voice her eyes narrowed slightly "Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes "No, I just said that for fun." The blond pig gave me a playful shove. "Well, why don't you believe him?...and how did we not notice him drinking alcohol? ….I mean we were at the same table as him." I shrugged "Well I don't believe him, because he was drunk…for your other question.. I don't know. I wondered the same thing."

Ino sighed "I heard that drunk people are the most truthful." I raised an eyebrow "Really?

"Yeah… why not ask him about it now that he's all sobered up." How could I possibly do that.. it'd be tooo embarrassing…I mean I wanna know if it was true but….what if it really WAS just the booze talking. What would I do if he did. .l-l-love me….how would I respond to that. I don't think I even like him in that way…or maybe I do WA-UGH.. this is soo not cool.

"I don't think so….."

"Chicken"

"_Mm no..N-Naruto….."_

Ino and I quickly looked over to where Hinata was laying.

"Sakura…..she's sleep talking."

"No way, captain obvious " I crawled over to her bed so that I could hear her better, Ino followed behind."

"_I-I can't get any more in my mouth..s-stop"_

What?

"_Wait….WAIT..let me swallow it first."_

WHAT!

"_No..more …I-I can't it's all over me"_

Oh my god…..

"Who…who knew Hinata was like..that" Ino's eyes widened.

"_No I can't …..I can't take it anymore"_

There's no way….…

"_Naruto! I can't eat anymore ramen….I'm gonna explode"_

Ino and I sweat dropped crawling back to our original spots. "Well that's disappointing …I thought Hinata was actually a naughty girl." Ino sighed. "Well I'm glad it turned out to be something else, if it wasn't I'd never see Hinata the same way again."

"Wait …what if Ramen is another word for Narutos-" I covered Ino's mouth before she could finish her sentence. "I highly doubt it."

Ino shoved my hand away "It might be true."

"No… now never speak of this again."

"I make no promises" Ino giggled, she paused for a moment it looked like she had suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah…guess who stopped by my room last night."

"Who?"

"Guess"

"Sai?"

"Nope"

"Just tell me, I hate guessing games"

Ino grinned dreamily "It was Shikamaru….."

My jaw dropped "Why did he go to your room?"

"He came to ask if there was anything wrong, he said I didn't seem happy, he's sooo sweet to worry"

Wow I didn't think he would be the kind of person that worries about people. Specially people whom he doesn't know well.

"I think it might be destiny for us to get together"

"What about Sai?"

"…"

"I won't ask again" it was best not to get her all upset. "Well Ino, I think I'm gonna go for a walk now" from the window I could see it was beautiful outside I loved going for walks when the weather was like that.

"Okay Forehead….make sure to talk to Sasuke.

"Uhmm…I might …PIG"

We had to hold in our laughter so that we wouldn't wake up Hinata, it was seven-thirty A.M after all.

….

I sighed happily, admiring the scenery, it was so beautiful. It was nice and warm too. Summer mornings were probably the best part about summer. I walked along the stone wall that separated the resort from the outside, there would be no way anyone could sneak in because of that wall. Well I guess if you could jump really high you'd be able to get in but…whatever not like that could actually happen.

I began walking aimlessly I was kinda getting lost in thought. When suddenly I heard a voice calling me.

"HEY REN, there's some people I wanna introduce you TOOOOOO" Naruto's voice? What was he doing up so early….. I glanced around it wasn't hard figuring out where he was since he was so loud.

Naruto and three other guys one of them being Sasuke..crap… were standing by a coffee stand that was only a few feet away from me. I walked up to them, smiling. "Uh hey, Naruto" I looked at Sasuke for a split second then looked away "Sasuke….."

"Hey Ren" Naruto grinned. I looked at the other two guys in our little group. One had…purple face paint on his face and wore all black… what a weirdo. The other I recognized right away. It was the red haired boy I had bumped into while I was running to the beach. From his expression it seemed he had recognized me as well. I couldn't help staring at his red hair. I had never met someone with a unique hair color …..It made me feel less weird. Cherry blossom pink was a very rare hair color. I'd often get funny looks for having it. Maybe he got strange looks too.

"So uh.. what's going on here?."

"Well I woke up early…and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get coffee, I tried waking Sai up but..he got mad then punched me in the face. I went flying I actually crashed into the TV set."

Naruto laughed happily. You'd think he'd be mad….but he just laughs it off.

"So I went to Sasuke's room, the door was locked …so I kicked it down..Sasuke glared at me as I entered his room THEN I dragged him out and brought him here. That's when we ran into Gaara and Kankuro ."

Wow poor Sasuke, though it's pretty funny. I mean….randomly having your door kicked down then being dragged away. No..no don't laugh…..don't laugh.

"I-I see"

"So Ren, I'm pretty sure you haven't met these guys yet. The red head is Gaara. Kankuro has that purple crap all over his face." Kankuro gave Naruto a quick glare. "Guys this is Ren, one of my buds from school he's pretty awesome."

"Hi there" I waved nervously. Kankuro had a suspicious look on his face "You're a guy?….you smell like a girl"

I twitched….I..smell like a girl? What's that supposed to mean? Have I been found out already….?

"What, are you serious dude?...I-I er ahem I do NOT smell like a girl..I find that very offensive kind sir."

At this moment I wasn't sure what to do …I was used to getting found out anyway…Naruto finding out wouldn't surprise me at all.

"I SMELL THE WOMEN IN YOU" Kankuro snapped.

What's this guy's dillio?.

"Kankuro ….that's enough" I jumped having heard Gaara speak. "That's right! Calm down you purple faced freak". Naruto cut in.

"What's wrong with you two, this pinky has the body of a flat chested WOMEN" Kankuro stomped his foot. "You're BLIND Kankuro" Naruto growled.

"I said that's enough" Gaara glared at Kankuro I'd have to say His glare was much scarier then Sasuke's.

Speaking of Sasuke he had already ordered and drank two coffees. Wasn't he jittery?

Gaara then looked at me "I apologize for his rudeness"

"It's alright….really"

"WOMEN"

"SHUT UP KANKURO"

I sighed …..I was always meeting crazy and weird people but it wasn't so bad. "Ren we were planning on walking around the whole resort..wanna come?" Naruto asked a goofy smile was plastered on his face.

"Uhm I've actually been walking around for a while I think I'm gonna have a rest, we'll talk later"

Naruto sighed "Alright…wish I could a found you sooner"

"Me too but uh we can do something later"

Naruto nodded "Of course! Something wicked!"

"Yeah"

"Well c'mon guys let's go!"

"I'm not in the mood" Sasuke sighed.  
"WHAT?"

"Just go"

" FINE, TEME YOU SUCK" Naruto began walking away, Gaara and Kankuro followed behind him.

I was a little creeped out when Kankuro spun around and gave me the 'I'm watching you gesture'

I had to be careful around that guy for sure. After they were out of sight I looked over at Sasuke who was now on his fourth cup of coffee. I raised a brow walking over to him. "Hey.. haven't you had enough?"

"No"

I took the cup away from him "Yes you have"

He glared

"You're not scaring me" I snickered.

"…"

"So you don't have a hang over?"

He seemed perfectly fine. You'd think he'd be sick to his stomach after how drunk he was.

"I'm fine."

"Do you.. remember anything from last night?"

"Yes"

"All of it?"

"Yes"

When he says he remembers everything…does me mean everything-everything?.

"Ah…I see"

Why am I always put in uncomfortable situations? C'MON UNIVERSE…..what have I ever done to YOU. HUH?...My life is an endless vortex of awkwardness.

"What I said last night wasn't a lie"

"Huh?"

"I love you"

He's staring at me…..intensely …..oh god…..what do I do?...how do I respond?...think Sakura THINK.

"Uhm…. Okay"

OKAY…? OKAYYYY? WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH MEEE.

I am the biggest idiot ever.

**Chapter endddddd. Hope you guys liked it. I shall update soon**

**Thanks sooo much for reading **


	29. Chapter 28: OH GOD, WHY MY BED?

Sasuke was staring at me. He confessed to me and all I could say was. 'Okay?' I felt like such an idiot it was silent, neither of us had said anything. We were just standing there in front of the coffee stand. The man working there was giving me the stink eye. DON'T JUDGE ME COFFEE MAN. Okay Sakura calm down.. it's not like this is the first time you've been confessed to…Itachi also confessed to you too so just calm down…wait that doesn't make things any better. Why were we both still standing there, why was Sasuke not saying anything.. WHY was the coffee man picking his nose GROSS. No..no I can't be distracted by the coffee man …gotta focus. Sasuke sighed walking closer to me. "That's all you have to say?" his eyes were so intense I felt like I couldn't breathe. I squeezed the cup of coffee in my hand that I had snatched from him just moments ago. "N-No….that's not all I.." what could I say?...did I like him?...I don't know. This was just too, confusing. Sasuke crossed his arms leaning in closer to me "You what?" My whole body was heating up I knew I was blushing. Who wouldn't in this kind of situation?. "Uhm….I…."

"You?"

"I-I-I…..THIS COFFEE IS COLD" I then threw the boiling hot coffee at the coffee man. The cup hit him right in the face. I then did what any normal person _would _do, I ran like hell. I knew it was cowardly but, I'm not good when things are tense. I couldn't avoid this for long but, I just needed time to think. Maybe I could run away and join the circus ….no…no that'd be the FIRST place people would look for me. As I was running I slammed into someone we both fell over with a thud. "Ow… s-sorry" I flinched at the pain in my butt. I looked over at the person whom I crashed into. I was surprised to see it was Rock Lee. What was he doing here?. He didn't seem like the type to be at a place like this. Lee stared at me. His face was filled with horror "NO….it can't be….not _you_" he jumped to his feet then began backing away.

"Uhm sorry Lee I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU KING OF DESTRUCTION!"

"What did you call me?"

Lee then started running away "YOU ARE UNYOUHFUL"

Geez.. what the hell did I ever do to him?…. what a freak. I stood up brushing the dirt off my clothes. Could it get any worse than this?...I hope not. Maybe going to my room and taking a nap would make me feel better. Yeah sleep sounded sooo good.

…..

I made my way to the hotel room, I unlocked the door then entered. That was the worst mistake of my life…"OH MY GOD" I covered my eyes I couldn't believe what I saw was actually happening. Ino….and Shika were…were…..were MAKING OUT….on MY bed. "S-Sakura" Ino gasped pulling away from Shikamaru. "What are you?….why are you ? I ugh…god….why my bed?"

"This is NOT what it looks like…" Ino panicked.

"Yes it is" Shika shrugged.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ino…." I rubbed my temples I was getting a horrible headache "Are you and Sai not together anymore?"

The room went silent "Uh….well we are technically still together but…I'm going to end things with Sai"

"When did this…I mean when did you guys….UGH"

"This morning" Shikamaru stated. Ino blushed running her hands through her hair nervously "Yeah"

I felt horrible for Sai. He still had feelings for Ino. Ino was cheating on him with Shikamaru one of his friends. There was gonna be a war when Sai finds out. It was just too crazy, I thought Ino only had a small crush on Shika. I honestly didn't think Shikamaru had any feelings whatsoever for Ino. I guess I wouldn't be taking a nap…..especially now that I knew they were on MY bed.

There was just too much drama I couldn't handle it. "Ino you should tell Sai NOW" Ino lowered her head. "Ah…..okay. .I will"

"When I say now I MEAN now, get out of here, go tell him" I snapped. Ino slowly got off my bed, she then walked over to the door. She paused a moment with her hand on the doorknob.

"Go on"

"I'm going…..I'm going" Ino muttered swinging the door open, she walked out not looking back.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head "Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"I'm not being harsh at all, YOU should actually go with her you're a part of this too.."

"Troublesome"

"Don't you 'troublesome' ME, get your lazy ass outa here or do I gotta force you out?"

Shika groaned rolling out of the bed. "You think he's gonna kill me?"

"Oh …he'll probably try…."

"Great.."

"Oh yeah and Shikamaru…you're gonna pay for using my bed, understand?"

Shika laughed walking out the door.

I wonder how Sai will take it….is he REALLY gonna kill Shika….or maybe he'll be happy?...why would he be happy why did I even think that?

I decided on reading ..I needed to distract myself, from the events that happened today. The room didn't really come with any interesting books….most of them I had already read before. I picked a random book I tried reading it but my mind kept wandering I couldn't help it I started thinking about Sasuke. I was so shocked. I had no idea he had feelings for me. When did he even start?...was it from the beginning?.. probably not. My own feelings were a jumbo mess I had no idea how I felt about anyone. Itachi said he loves me …and I'm engaged to him. Sasuke says he loves me. He's engaged to Karin. Wouldn't it be best to stay with Itachi then. Sasuke could marry Karin and everything would fine….wouldn't it?...so why was it I didn't want sasuke to marry her. _Ring ring ring _ My phone started ringing …I sighed checking the caller ID …who could be calling me now?.

Just my luck…it was Sasuke. I decided to ignore the call. Just as the ringing ended they started all over again. I ignored it I really didn't wanna talk I was so tired and my head was killing me. I was about to turn my phone off when I received a text message of course it was from Sasuke.

'_Answer your phone , now or you'll regret it'_

Hmph I wasn't gonna let him scare me this time. I suddenly got another text message.. ugh couldn't he take a hint?.

'_Since you're avoiding me, I'll just come to your room'_

Ah! Crap NO WAY. He wouldn't….he COULDN'T.

"Open, the door Sakura"

HE DID!...man he was fast.

I didn't say anything, hoping he would think I wasn't there.

"I know you're there, do I have to break the door down?"

EEK….that'd be scary for sure.

I had no choice but to open it….I mean I guess I could jump out the window…but it was on the third floor. I wasn't ready for death yet…..or was I?. No.. probably not. I gulped walking towards the door. Okay Sakura….just stay calm…be cool…I slowly opened the door.

Sasuke stood there, he had a seriously irritated look on his face.

"What do you want?" I stared.

"We need to talk"

:"Fine…let's talk then."

"You can't run away this time, if you try to escape I'll stop holding back"

"….A..a…..Okay… understood"

**Chapter end….yaay I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Just so you all know. No Coffee men were harmed in the making of this chapter. Okay... maybe he was a little harmed .**


	30. Chapter 29: Fireworks

"So…are you going to say anything, Sasuke?" It had been silent for about fifteen minutes. He just sat there, staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, I just felt like punching him in the face but of course I refrained from that.

"I want to know how you feel, Sakura" Sasuke stated plainly, his eyes didn't leave mine. I lowered my head pulling at the loose thread on my jeans. "I don't know how I feel, this is to sudden."

"Do you like Itachi?"

"I don't think so….I'm not sure"

"Not sure?"

I don't even know what Itachi is to me. Even though we're engaged I don't think I like him romantically, I wanna say we're friends but that doesn't sound right either.

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about anyone at the moment" Oh my god I can't believe I'm actually going to say this "There's been times I thought.. I've liked you…but I'm just so confused"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just continued to stare, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "So, I think its best, to leave things the way they are. You're engaged to Karin and I'm engaged to Itachi.. let's just leave it at that" I let out a breath, Still no response from him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"You're annoying"

"WHAT?" before I knew what was happening, Sasuke had pressed his lips against mine. My instant reaction was to slap him silly, but I just couldn't find the strength to do it. I was shocked when I realized I was kissing him back. _BAD SAKURA BAAD._ Sasuke had pushed me so now I was on my back, he was on top of me. OHMYGOD what am I doing? Why wasn't I rejecting him?. Ugh I was getting dizzy. This was to crazy. Oh man Oh man. I never realized it before but he was a _really_ good kisser. I started losing myself in the moment when suddenly.

"OH MY GOD!"

I snapped my eyes open, shoving Sasuke off of me. I looked over to the door. I was horrified to find that Naruto had seen us. Narutos eyes were wide he pointed a trembling finger at us. "Y-Y-You…w-w-w-what.. WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?...TEME, REN YOU'RE…..YOURE GAY AND..WHAT! WHAT?" Naruto was spinning around the room.

"That's right, we're lovers"

Naruto stopped spinning.

My jaw dropped. What the hell is he DOING?. that damn Sasuke.

Naruto was frozen in shock. "W-why didn't you tell me I, can't believe this"

"Well its true" Sasuke grabbed me from behind, kissing my collarbone. I squeaked trying to pulling away but he held me tightly there was no escape , why was he so strong?.

"If you tell anyone about this dobe you're dead"

"LIKE I'D SAY ANYTHING ABOUT…..THIS TEME" Naruto shrieked. "I, I'm leaving …continue what you were doing" Naruto ran out the door, his face as red as a tomato.

Sasuke released me. I hissed crawling away from him "WHY'D YOU SAY THAT?"

"Because I could"

"You..JERK" Now Naruto's not gonna look at me the same way ever again. What was Sasuke thinking ughhh?.

"What was wrong with that I said,_Sakura…_he caught us right in the act, what else could I have said to explain the situation?"

I glared at him. He had a point but STILL. Sasuke smirked stroking my cheek. "Shall we continue? You seemed to be enjoying yourself-"

_WHACK_

I finally found the strength to give Sasuke a good punch to the head. Stupid full of himself Uchiha.

"Sasuke…..get out NOW"

Sasuke smirked , getting up "Fine, see you later, _lover_"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME?"

He chuckled, exiting the room. Why does he have to be so…..

_HOT?_

Get out of here INNER

_YOU TOTALLY LOVED EVERY MOMENT OF THAT, DIDN'T YA?...HEH I SURE DID_

Hey, S-SHUT UP.

_DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP_

SHUT UP

_NO YOU SHUT UP_

NO YOU SHUT UP

_NO YOU SHUT UP_

YOU SHUP UP FIRST

_SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP_

YOU SHUTUUUPPPPPPPPP

_THIS IS POINTLESS, I'M OUTA HERE._

GOOD

_GOOD._

Am….am I schizophrenic? Probably not…but it would explain a lot if I was. I sighed running my hand through my hair. I'd have to tell Ino this for sure ..oh yeah Hinata to but I'm sure Naruto would have at least told her about this. Speaking of Ino..she has probably broken up with Sai…..poor guy. Hopefully he's alright. I glanced out the window. The scenery was so beautiful, I was going to miss it. Tomorrow was our last day at the resort after that back to reality.

_Rung ring ring_

"Hello?" I spoke into my phone

"S-Sakura, its Hinata"

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Uhm tonight everyone's gathering to watch fireworks on the beach I was just calling to tell you to get ready it starts at around nine PM "

"Fireworks?...sounds fun thanks Hinata I'll get ready now"

"Okay, see you then"

Maybe watching fireworks would clear my mind….even if it was only for a little while. I've been over thinking way too much lately, my head was killing me. Damn Uchiha…making everything weird. NO that's enough thinking of him. Gotta focus on getting ready.

….

After reaching the beach I was shocked to see how beautiful it looked, the stars were so bright, the air was warm which was nice since we'd be out there for a few hours. Despite the beauty of it all, the aura was rather unsettling. Ino and Sai were as far away from each other as they possibly could be. Naruto was obviously avoiding me which kinda ticked me off and Sasuke kept staring at me with this smug look on his face. The only one who seemed normal was Hinata. She jumped up excitedly when the fireworks began. Beautiful colors of red, blue, green and gold lite up the sky. "It's so pretty" Hinata grinned. Her excitement soon vanished when she realized no one was reacting. We watched together in awkward silence. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**CHAPTER ENDDDD. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I shall update soon.**


	31. Chapter 30: Home

"Aw, c'mon. Get in there, c'mon, c'mon" I groaned pressing down on my very full suitcase. I just couldn't get it to close all the way. "C'MON" I hissed punching at it. "Having trouble?"

I spun around noticing Shikamaru standing behind me. "No, I've got this" I pulled at the zipper; groaning again. Shika sighed pushing me away. He placed one hand on the top of the suitcase, the other held the zipper. He closed and zipped it up easily. "There" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Show off"

"So, is that everything?"

Tapping my chin, I thought for a moment "Hm, I think so, I don't think I'm forgetting anything"

"Well then let's go, everyone else is packed up. Even Naruto" Wow Naruto was ready before I was?…that's a miracle.

"Alright" I grunted picking up my bags and suitcase.

Shikamaru eyed me "Need help?"

"No I'm good"

He gave me a questioning look but nodded "Hm, alright, if you say so"

…

Once we made it to the lobby I fell to my knees, panting. Maybe I shouldn't have bought so many souvenirs they added an extra ten pounds to everything.

"You should have let me help you" Shika shrugged.

"Quiet, you pineapple head"

"SHIKA-SHIKA" Temari appeared out of nowhere tackling Shikamaru. Following behind her were Sasuke and everyone else.

"I'm gonna miss you Shika, please visit again"

Shika was glaring "troublesome"

"Oooh you're so awesome"

Ino was glaring daggers at Temari, oh man we don't need a cat fight. I glanced over at Sai who too was glaring, probably because Ino was glaring because she was jealous that Temari was touching Shikamaru and Sai knew this. I started feeling uncomfortable with the dark aura around them. I turned to talk to Naruto but realized HE was glaring too. I nudged his leg with my elbow since I was still on the floor. "Hey what's up with you?, why are you glaring?"

Naruto's glare quickly vanished switching to his regular goofy grin. "Well…because everyone else was" He shrugged.

I face palmed then began laughing "You're so weird"

He looked confused but laughed too.

My laughter was cut off when I realized Sasuke was staring at me, I looked at him for a moment then went back to chatting with Naruto. Why did Sasuke like messing with me?...making my mind a big jumbled up mess. Fricken…emo-ugh forget about it…forget about _him_! He's too much trouble.

_BUT HE'S AMAZING _

He's SO NOT

_YES HE IS, SMART, SEXY, SEXY AGAIN_

Shut up you, go away I'm not in the mood to chat.

_YOU ONLY SAY THAT WHEN YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT._

Not true

_TRUE!, ADMIT IT, YOU LIKE HIMMM._

Do not

_DO TOO_

I'm ignoring you now

_UGH_

"Gaara, Kankuro , you came to see us off HUH" Naruto cheered causing me to stop my inner debate.

I finally stood up, turning around to face them. Kankuro stared at me, his right eye twitched randomly.

I sweat dropped "Do you have something you want to say?" this guy was just too weird for me, his weirdness scale was worse than Naruto's. Kankuro walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"WOMEN!" he started shaking me like crazy

"GWAH let go of me you freak"

"WOMEN!"

"HEY KANKURO LET REN GO or I'll beat the crap out of you dattebayo !"

"WOMEN"

"HURRY, somebody get the tranquilizer"

"I-is this it!?"

"YOU ARE A FEMALE"

"Yes good job Hinata"

_BAM_

"W..w…women…."

After that ordeal, we were off. This time all of us rode in the Limo. It was a quiet, long ride Back. I was the first person dropped off, I was so happy to be home, I'd finally be able to sleep in my own bed. I unlocked then swung open my front door. I was caught off guard by the scent of food. "Welcome home Sakura" I knew that voice all too well.

"Mom!, you're back" I laughed running into the kitchen, hugging her. She chuckled hugging me back. "Yes, I got my work finished early so I was able to fly back home" Moms hair seemed longer and shockingly, she looked younger as well. "That's great Mom, what's for dinner?" I lifted up the lid on one of the pots that was boiling on the stove. Mom raised a brow "I'm just boiling potatoes are you starving or something?"

"Not _starving, _I just missed your cooking"

"I see, well dinner will be finished in a little while, why not go upstairs and have a bath?"

"Are you trying to say I stink?"

Mom snickered "Of course not, I just thought you may want to relax? You've been gone for a couple days"

"When did you get back, anyway Mom?"

"Two days ago"

"Oh I see."

"Did you have fun on your trip with your friends?"

"Yes"

"That's great"

With that I headed up stairs, a bath was starting to sound pretty good.

_TING TING TING._

I sighed pulling my phone out of my pocket…. Guess I'd have to wait for my bath. Who would be texting me now?. I paused staring at the screen for a moment.

'_Sakura, it's Itachi I heard you've come back from your trip..I hope you had a good time. Are you busy during this week?'_

I-Itachi? I hadn't talked to him in soo long, why was he texting me now? _And_ asking if I was busy? …How'd he even know I was back…..Sasuke most likely wasn't even back home yet even if he was I doubt he'd tell Itachi anything. Itachi sure is a mystery. I began to type my reply.

_Hello, Itachi it's been awhile….no I'm not busy, why do you ask?_

I sent it, somewhat nervous at what he'd say next

_TING TING TING_

Damn he was fast at replying.

_Would you like to go out on a date this Saturday? _

A…A date….everything told me to say no but…..I agreed to it. I didn't have a good enough excuse to say no he'd know I was lying right away if I even tried making something up who knows what would happen.

_TING TIN TING_

Damn he's way to fast.

_Alright I'll pick you up at your house on Saturday._

Wait how did he know where I lived?, that was strange ..well maybe his dad told him like he did with Sasuke. I thought I'd better ask.

_Do you know where I live?_

_TING TING TING_

_Of course I do._

Of course he does? He really is a strange guy. Always popping up unexpectedly and saying strange things. Sasuke would be really pissed if he found out and he's gonna find out …there's just no way he wouldn't. Ugh I'd worry about it later, right now I needed my bath.

**Chapter endddddd. Hope you enjoyed. Oh I noticed someone asked why Sakura has to hide her gender if the owner of the school knows. I guess I never explained it. Or maybe people are confused. She has to attend as a guy because the list for females is full. **

**There's a limit to how many students can be let in to the school. If other people find out about her being a girl. The owner would have to kick her out because people would complain and what not.**

**I'm soo confusing you peoples more haha sorry that's the best way I can explain it.**

**Thanks again for reading. **


	32. Chapter 31: A darkness

_Beep beep beep beep beep "I said BEEP, BITCH" _

I groaned reaching over to my RUDE alarm clock quickly hitting the snooze button. "What time is it anyway?" I muttered glancing at the screen. 2:35PM OH CRAP. Itachi was picking me up at three I couldn't believe it was this late. I jumped out of my bed _gracefully _ falling on my face. OW.

Shake it off Sakura, shake it off. I swiftly changed into some jeans and a light pink spaghetti strap top. I then brushed my hair. By the time I was finished it was. 2:50PM hah not bad. Now I had enough time to panic, why did he randomly want to go out with me today? Did he have good news?...bad news… it could be anything.

It was kinda, a good thing I was seeing him, I had decided I was going to give Itachi back the ring. After all the things that happened between Sasuke and I, and how he was mad that I had it I thought it was for the best. I'm sure Itachi would understand. He seemed like a reasonable guy.

_DON'T GIVE IT BACK._

GO AWAY, and I have to give it back.

_NONONO SELL IT, IMAGINE WHAT YOU COULD BUY WITH THE MONEY YOU GOT FROM IT._

That's crude I'd never do something like that.

_I WOULD, which means YOU would._

I'd NEVER.

_Stop trying to act so innocent, you could buy that diamond necklace you've been drooling over._

I already said no.

_Then get Itachi to buy you it! He's loaded._

WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?.

_WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?._

UGHHHH GO AWAY.

_FINEEE BUT THINK ABOUT IT._

I won't!

Ahem…I really need to stop arguing with myself. I feel like a crazy person.

_TING TING TING_

Text message?...probably from Itachi. I picked up my cell staring down at the screen.

_I'm pulling into your driveway. _

Hm for some reason that doesn't surprise me at all that he's already here.

I grabbed my purse and was down the stairs and out the door in a flash. I could see Itachi smile at me through the window. I hesitantly smiled back I was still a little nervous around him. I swung the passenger door open sitting myself on the seat. I closed the gently door then we were off. "S-so" I stuttered "Where are we off to?"

Itachi smiled, his eyes not leaving the road.

"The usual place"

Usual place?...oh he must have meant that fancy café we've gone to a few times. The ride was somewhat quiet, I mostly looked out my window watching the trees and houses pass by. I noticed both Itachi AND Sasuke never spoke while driving. Maybe it was an Uchiha thing. It seemed like it took hours even though it was about twenty minutes to reach the Café I was relieved to finally be able to get out of the car. Ah fresh air, nothing better than that…okay maybe chocolate ..I mean who doesn't like chocolate?

We entered the Café sitting at the exact same table we sat at last time.

"So" he smiled sipping his coffee "How was the trip?"

I paused for a moment "Oh it was really awesome, I had a lot of fun"

"Was Sasuke behaving?"

I choked on my cake. "O-oh yeah he was great!"

Why did he have to ask me things about Sasuke?

"Hm I see"

Silence

"Uhm yeah" ….I knew I had to do it sooner or later….now seemed like an okay time.

"Itachi.."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but..I can't accept this" I pulled out the ring from my pocket placing it on the table .

Itachi raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"I-I ah…" I stammered "It's just not right"

"I wish for you to keep it Sakura"

"I'm sorry but I ca-" I was cut off by the look he was giving me..I'd never seen it before ..it was frightening. To others who weren't really paying attention it'd look like a normal smile but to me there was something off, his lips were smiling but…his eyes weren't they seemed so dark….it was hard for me to look at him. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead. Crap it was big enough I didn't need more attention drawn to it. Why did he seem so sinister all of a sudden? I really _don't_ know anything about Itachi. Now I know that for sure.

I gulped nodding. "Ah..alright, then if you don't mind I'll just be taking it back"

As soon as the ring was back in my pocket. He had returned to his normal self. I decided to forget about it for now. I had to act normal.

"I'm glad you decided to keep it, it really suits you"

"Oh really? thanks" I forced a smile .

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wha? Oh..no no I'm fine I was just uhm..enjoying this cake its really good!"

"Oh really?..I'm glad you like it"

I wasn't sure how much longer I could last, I couldn't hide my uncomfortableness for long.

_RING RING RING RING _

My phone? Oh my god just in time. I quickly answered it not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

Oh my god Sasuke? What could he be calling me about …right while I'm out with his brother wait... this could give me a good chance of escaping.

"Ah Mom!"

"Who's your mother?...listen I-"

"WHAT, grandma broke both her hips then fell into the fire place?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's in the hospital, calling my name?"

"HEY"

"I understand….I'll be there shortly ..please tell Grandma that"

"What the hells-"

"Goodbye mommy dearest"

I then hung up.

Itachi was giving me a questioning look.

"Please forgive me Itachi my Grandma was in a freak accident I need to go"

Itachi nodded "That's fine I'm terribly sorry to hear about your grandmother, I'll drive you to the hospital if you'd like?"

"OH..no its alright that would cause you trouble for sure…."

"It's no trouble at all"

Oh crap I didn't think this through.

"Oh um no…it's alright I really should go myself you're a busy guy right? Don't worry about it, er um but could you drive me home? My mom is coming back from the hospital to pick me up"

Even though I didn't want to be in the same room as him at the very moment, I still needed a ride back.

Itachi smiled "Of course I can"

He seemed to be buying it. This was great, perfect awesome!.

It was again silent on the way home. Itachi didn't even try to make conversation. Which was good.

Once we reached my house I jumped out of the car closing the door quickly. I said goodbye to Itachi and was heading towards the door when suddenly he called.

What could he want now?

"Sakura" He called rolling his window down.

"Ye-yes?" I asked forcing a grin.

"Please don't lie to me again" He then drove off. Leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Oh god…He wasn't buying it from the start. This wasn't good.

**Chapter end, hope you enjoyed next chappy should be posted soon :] **


	33. Chapter 32: Lies and flowers

_Pace, pace, pace._

"Hey forehead, sit down you're giving me the creeps"

_Pace, pace pace._

"HEY are you listening?"

_Pace, pace, pace._

"SAKURA_!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"What's with you? You've been walking back and forth over and over again since you got here, you gonna tell me what's up?"

I paused biting my lip "Oh.. uhm yeah"

Ino furrowed her eyebrows "What happened? You're acting really weird"

"Ino.."

"What?"

"I think Itachi might be possessed"

Ino reached out placing her hand on my forehead "Are you sick? Or do you have a case of the crazy's?"

"INO, I'm being serious"

"Well why the hell do you think that?" she twitched, removing her hand from my head.

"Well"

"WELL?"

"Let me explain"

"I'm waiting"

After explaining everything to my irritated best friend. She leaned back on her couch, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "That's pretty damn creepy"

"You think?" I ran my hand nervously through my hair.

"Why do you get mixed up in all this crap?"

"It's not my fault" I groaned "These things just happen to me"

"Just so you know, he's not possessed. Seems to me he's not the guy you thought he was"

"No duh"

"Don't get attitude with me, I'm trying to help you"

"Okay, okay sorry"

It had been only a few days since that incident with Itachi. I couldn't forget the look in his eyes, it was frightening and the more I thought about it the more frightened I became.

"Ino ..what am I going to do? Once school opens again I'll have higher chances of running into him how should I act around him?"

"Hm, just stay close to Sasuke, they don't like each other so I bet they avoid each other at school all the time"

I flopped on to the loveseat "But…but I don't wanna stay close to Sasuke…"

"Stop complaining, you whiny little baby"

"What did you call me?"

Ino pigs eyes narrowed "I called you a whiny little BABY"

"SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOUU"

"WHINY BABY, WHINY BABY NOT ONLY DOES SAKURA HAVE A LARGE FORHEAD BUT SHE'S ALSO A WHINY BAABY"

"INO HOE INO HOE! CHEATS ON HER BOYFRIEND WITH HIS FRIEND HOE HOE INO HOE"

"HOW DARE YOU"

"HOW DARE YOOOOOOOU"

A pillow war broke out between us. All I can say is that it was ugly….like INO.

After cleaning up our mess, I went home. I still question WHY I go to her for advice she's useless.

"Sakura, dinners almost ready I made-"

"I'm not hungry mom, I'll eat later"

"Oh, alright ..are you sick?"

"No I'm fine ..just ..uh I ate at Inos"

"Okay, well I'll put yours in the fridge then"

"Thanks" I smiled, getting ready to head upstairs to my room.

"Oh Sakura I almost forgot, guess who stopped by today"

"Uhm who?"

"Itachi Uchiha, aw it was so nice seeing him, he's gotten so handsome even more so than the last time I saw him I can't believe you two are going to be married in the near future it's so adorable. She chuckled cheerfully.

My heart was now racing, I was in full panic mood. "W-why was he here?"

"Oh he wanted to speak with you about something, he was disappointed when I told him you weren't home make sure to call him, it seemed pretty important"

What?...what would be SO important that Itachi needed to come over to my house? He couldn't text me or even call? This was to weird. It made no sense at all. "W-what else did he say?"

Mom tilted her head "Hmm, not much really..oh BUT he did bring flowers over for you I put them in your room" Moms eyes gleamed "They were so beautiful, oh if only a man would bring me flowers I'd be soo…AHEM anyways…go take a look"

Poor Mom, she hasn't been with anyone since Dad left us for that whore, I was really young when he left I did miss him back then and wondered why he abandoned us. Even so I wasn't that effected by it, but I could tell Mom was really hurt, for a long time she just wasn't her normal happy go lucky self . I've always kinda hoped she'd find someone special that would be there for her, It hasn't happened yet but someday it will. I just know it.

Ugh enough thinking about that. I had more important things I had to worry about, like WHY Itachi brought me flowers. I raced up to my room and was in awe when I saw the bouquet, they were amazing there were so many different flowers I couldn't even name half of them they were obviously expensive too.

What really caught my attention though was a small piece of paper placed in the middle of them, I raised a brow pulling it out of the bouquet. Neat hand writing was written on it. Itachi must have wrote it himself. I carefully looked it over.

_Dear Sakura, I apologize for the other day. I wasn't in the best of moods. Thank you for taking the time to see me, I hope we can do it again soon. I truly hope I didn't give you to much of a bad impression of me I also hope you like the flowers ,as soon as I saw them I thought of you. _

_One more thing, I'd like you to be only truthful with me from now on. If I find out you have lied to me about anything again, I'll be very unhappy._

_-Itachi Uchiha._

I stared down at the note for a few moments, It gave me such a bad feeling the last part seemed so threatening for some reason …I knew he'd be upset with me lying to him but..the note gave off the same aura his eyes did at the café ..I didn't want this thing anywhere near me. Without thinking I ripped it up into tiny pieces, tossing it into the garbage. I looked over my shoulder at the flowers that were set on my dresser. I didn't want them either.

I picked them up then tossed them out my bedroom window…..unnecessary ..I know but I couldn't think of a better way to get rid of them. I laid down on my bed my whole body felt cold.

What was I gonna do?….this was so messed up.

After a few moments, I suddenly got the urge to call Sasuke. Which was crazy I know, but I had the need to tell him something, something he HAD to know.

I quickly pulled out my cell, scrolling through my contacts until I found his name. The phone rang about three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" His voice seemed so calm

"Sasuke!"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Yes, uhm there's something I need to tell you right now!"

Sasuke paused for a moment before replying.

"What is it?"

"Okay..uh..you know how Itachi ..uh"

"What about Itachi?"

"You know how he –he killed your…Mom"

Silence…..all I could here was Sasukes breathing

"W-well…that wasn't your real Mom..it was-"

"What do you mean by that?"

"S-she was your..uhm step mom"

"Sakura what are you talking about?, my father never got remarried ….he's only ever been married to one woman, my mother"

"What?"

"He's never even been with another woman before.. I've never had a step mother. Where did you hear this from?"

"S-sorry my mistake, bye"

"Wait! Hey!- "

I hung up….That didn't make any sense at all.

Itachi told me….he..

He…..

Oh god…. What the hell's going on?

**Chapterrr endddd I shall update soon, thanks for reading :]**


End file.
